Hidden Secrets
by Coolbutcrazy writer
Summary: The first impression doesn't tell you everything you think you know someone by their first impression but you'll discover everyone has a lot of hidden secrets especially the new girl, Flora.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
(Flora's POV)**

I stand outside their new house... well it's not really new, or a house. It's the palace of Linphea. My brother fell in love with the Crowned Princess of Linphea. Her name is Hazel. I was a bridesmaid at the wedding while her younger sister Princess Krystal was the maid of honour. Unfortunatly me and Krystal don't get along very well. There was another bridesmaid with me. Princess Hazel's best friend the Crowned Princess of Domino Princess Daphne. Anyway back to the present.

"Nice seeing you're okay and everything I'm going to go back home now and I hope I'll see you soon." I tell my brother, Glenn. She looks nervous. He grabs my wrist and pulls me back. Who could blame him? Anyone would be nervous moving into the place!

"You can't go back to the house, I sold the house." Glenn tells me. I look at him in shock. "I'm sending you to Alfea." He adds. Wait what?

"How could you sell the house that was mum's and dad's house, they died two years ago and you've shut me out up till now and as soon as you let me back in you decide to send me away!" I yell at him not caring about everyone around us.

"Flora calm down, I lied didn't sell the house but you are going to Alfea you need to start using your magic again we're in the magic dimension!" Glenn says calmly.

"News flash not everyone in the magic dimension has magic you for example." I point out really pissed.

"Yeah but you do have magic and you haven't used it since mum and dad died so I'm sending you to Alfea so you will." Glenn explains. I shake my head upset that he's completely missing something important. It just proves that he's hardly noticed what I've been doing during the two years our parents have been dead.

"Did it ever occur to you that I don't want to use my magic?" I ask him. He sighs.

"Flora of course it did but I care about you believe it or not and you can use your magic to defend yourself not to mention you're not a fairy that uses nature magic you are THE fairy of nature and the most powerful fairy of Linphea." Glenn explains. I sigh.

"Are you ready to go? Krystal has already left as she also goes to Alfea." Hazel says coming over.

"I've called the headmaster of Red Fountain Saladin, a family friend he's going to get one of his best groups of Specialists to keep an eye on you and I'll be called if there is any trouble." Glenn tells me. I roll my eyes getting pissed again.

"I'm not five I can look after myself, you're two years too late to be doing this." I tell him. I then take a deep breathe calming myself and then I use my magic to pack a suit case with all my stuff. "Look I'm using magic already bye I'm going I guess." I say creating a portal to take me to Alfea. I quickly go through and to the school.

The school is huge. i stand in front of the massive building in shock. Best thing is it's surrounded by a forest. I walk in and come to a middle aged woman with short brown hair and glasses. She looks really strict. "Name?" She asks.

"Flora Marigold." I reply.

"Here you are you may go." She says. I walk past her. Once everyone is in she comes over and gives a speech about how easily we can be kicked out of Alfea. I find out her name is Miss Griselda. The our much kinder headmistress Miss Faragonda comes and gives us a speech and then she says everyone is free until dinner. I walk to my room with my stuff. I'm sharing a room with a girl named Aisha. Wonder who she is. I hope I'm able to keep myself to myself.

"Hey you must be Flora I'm Aisha." A girl with dark skin, long curly dark brown hair and blue eyes greets me. I nod pulling up the hood of the dark green hoodie I'm wearing. Suddenly the door opens revealing four more girls. "Winx this is Flora." Aisha introduces them.

"Hi I'm Bloom." A girl with long red hair, fair skin and blue eyes introduces herself.

"I'm Stella." A girl with long blonde hair, fair skin and gold eyes introduces herself.

"I'm Musa." A girl with long blue hair, fair skin and dark blue eyes introduces herself.

"And finally I'm Tecna." A girl with short pink hair, fair skin and blue eyes introduces herself. Most of them have blue eyes except from me and Stella!

"Hi." I greet them. Suddenly Stella shrieks pointing at me. What?

"What are you wearing? I'm giving you a makeover right now!" Stella shrieks. She pulls me to my feet. "Besides we haven't actually been able to see your face with because of that hood." Stella adds. I can't help but sigh. She uses her magic and gold sparkles fly around me. Suddenly I'm changed into a pink frilly skirt some layers pink and other layers and lighter pink, a lighter pink short sleeve shirt with frills at the end of the sleeves with a pastel green tank top over the top and pink and green boots that come to below the knee. **(Badly described season 5 outfit)  
**

"Whoa I love you're hair." Bloom compliments me. I smile and look in the mirror.

"This is the kind of stuff I used to wear." I say to myself looking in the mirror completely forgetting about the others.

"Why did you stop wearing this kind of stuff it really suits you?" Musa asks confused. I sigh. I may as well tell them I'm going to be with them for as long as I'm at Alfea It makes no sense to hide it from them.

"Please don't say anything to anyone else I really don't like talking about it but I'm going to be with all of you for as long as I'm here..." I beg them.

"We won't tell anyone Flora we promise." Aisha assures me. I take a deep breathe. I can't believe I'm going to talk to someone about this!

"Well two years ago my parents well... died. I've been living with my brother but he;s shut me out up till now and now he's married to Crowned Princess of Linphea Princess Hazel and her sister really doesn't like me but anyway I guess I just wore darker colours once my parents died, sorry for rambling on." I explain nervously playing with my hair.

"Wow, I lost my mother when I was younger and that was hard but I can't imagine loosing both your parents." Musa says.

"Girls I'm sorry to interrupt this touching moment but the Specialists, our boyfriends are going to be here soon." Tecna says. All the girls sit up.

"Did I mention my brother also called Saladin to get a group of his best Specialists to keep an eye on me." I add still pissed.

"Well then our boyfriends would be the group he asked don't worry we'll tell them just to say you're fine, he's just worried about you as you decided to leave and after loosing your parents he's afraid to loose you." Aisha explains. I sigh.

"He shut me out for the two years after they died I was continuously putting my life on the line so this is two years too late besides it was him who forced me to come here." I reply.

"Cheer up Flo it's not that bad." Bloom laughs. I smile.

"I know I'm kind of glad he forced me to come." I giggle.

"The boys are here." Tecna squeals.

"I would never expect you to squeal especially when saying that sentence." Musa laughs causing us all to laugh. We all go don to greet them but I have to meet them as well.

Six guys walk out and the girls run ahead kissing their boyfriend. I watch as one guy stands awkwardly between them. He has long midnight blue hair, pale skin and blue eyes. "Guys this is our new room mate Flora." Musa introduces me. I run up and hug the guy Musa was kissing and he doesn't hesitate with returning the hug.

"I haven't seen you in ages Riven." I tell him as we let go of each other. Riven has spiky magenta hair, fair skin and violet eyes. He's like a brother to me.

"You two know each other." A boy with blonde hair, fair skin and blue eyes asks.

"Yeah we met last year on the streets in Magix, don't worry Musa nothing like that is going on between us." I explain. Musa blushes embarrassed giving Riven a quick peck on the lips.

"Yeah we have a brother, sister relationship." Riven laughs.

"Oh My God I'm seeing things, Riven is being nice!" A boy with brown hair, tan skin not as tan as mine though and brown eyes says dramatically.

"Hey Brandon that's Stella's line." A boy with long purpleish brown hair in plaits, violet eyes and similar colour skin to mine.

"Is anyone going to introduce me?" I ask. Everyone laughs including me at the way I'm having a conversation with all of them when Riven is the only one of the guys that I actually know his name... well and Brandon know.

"Well as you know this is Riven, my boyfriend." Musa says motioning to Riven.

"This is my boyfriend Brandon." Stella says but I already knew that.

"This is my boyfriend Nabu, unlike the others he's a wizard not a Specialist." Aisha says motioning to the boy with plaits. He gives me a small wave.

"This is my boyfriend Sky, and the head of this group of Specialists like I'm the head of our fairy group the Winx." Bloom introduces me to the blonde boy.

"This is Timmy my boyfriend." Tecna introduces me to a boy with ginger hair, the same colour eyes, fair skin and red glasses.

"Finally this is Helia no ones current boyfriend but your future one he's Saladin's grandson and a wizard and a Specialist." Stella introduces me to th boy with long midnight blue hair that was standing awkwardly between all the couples when they were kissing.

"STELLA!" Everyone except Stella groans hearing what Stella just said. I guess she wants to set us up.

"So you're the one we have to keep an eye on." Sky says. I roll my eyes.

"Lets make a deal, we're going to have a contest and if I win you completely forget about that but if you win I'll pretend I don't care." I say. Thinking he's gong to win Sky step forwards.

"Okay you choose what we're doing." Sky tells me. I smirk. My plan is working perfectly there's no way he's going to win.

"Parkour/free running." I tell him.

"Easy." He laughs.

"Sky don't hold back she can easily beat you in this." Riven tells Sky surprising him. I smirk. He runs around doing a few stunts getting some attention from other girls walking around Alfea. He jumps from a few small things nothing that impressive. Once he's done he runs back.

"Nice Sky, probably one of your best runs." Brandon congratulates him. I laugh. "Lets see what you can do Flora." Brandon adds thinking they've one. I run doing some very complicated moves but not missing out the simpler things such as the cartwheels, flips etc. I run at the wall of Alfea pressing my foot against the wall to keep me up and quickly grabbing on to a bit of one of the balconies and pulling myself up. I continue doing that until I'm on the roof where I jump from some of the higher places to some of the other places doing some moves. I then jump off landing on one of the balconies.I climb down and run over to them.

"Looks like you can forget about keeping an eye on me." I tell Sky. Everyone is shocked except from Riven as he already knew I could do it.

 **A/N So Flora is a bit of a rebel in this story the romance will come soon but not yet. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
(Flora's POV)**

"Whoa Flora, you have to teach me how to do that! That was absolutely amazing!" Aisha says grabbing me arm. I sigh. It's really dangerous and many people have gotten seriously injured doing free running/parkour I don't want her getting hurt as well. "Look I can use my magic if I'm about to fall." Aisha adds. I shake my head instantly.

"There are still rules to this, one no magic, two no fear and three no doubt." I reply simply.

"What do you mean?" Stella asks obviously confused. I can't help but laugh a little.

"The whole point is not to use magic and if you have fear or doubt you're more likely to fail and then it just becomes a hazard." I explain. Everyone nods now understanding what I mean. I smile. As long as she knows that she's likely to get hurt learning.

"We'll help you girls unpack." Brandon says taking Stella's hand in his. Those two are so cute together and they don't care about showing it in public.

"I'm going to Magix I'll be back before dinner, don't worry Aisha I'll unpack later." I tell her wanting to get into Magix as soon as possible. Stella smirks. Oh no. I've got a feeling she's going to do something and not a good thing.

"Well Helia said he needs to get some stuff from Magix so you two can go together." Stella says pushing me towards Helia roughly. I grab onto Tecna and Musa and they grab onto me so I don't fall over.

"Be careful Stella." Bloom scolds her friend.

"Sorry no offence Flora but for someone who can do all that I didn't expect you to be that light." Stella apologizes causing me to laugh a bit.

"It's fine, I better get going now." I assure her.

"Don't forget Helia!" Timmy laughs pushing Helia towards me. They all run into Alfea laughing before either me or Helia could react.

"Well I guess we're going to Magix together." Helia says slightly awkwardly. I can't help but smile a little as I nod my head awkwardly. This is going to be very awkward but I don't mind, for some reason I feel strangely comfortable around him.

"So what planet are you from?" I ask him starting up a conversation.

"Linphea, you're from Linphea as well aren't you?" He asks. I nod causing him to smile. God why am I so comfortable around Helia? Something must be wrong with me! We walk out of Alfea together and get a bus to Magix.

When we arrive we quickly get off. "What do you need to get anyway?" I ask him. He shrugs.

"No idea ask Stella." He replies causing me to laugh. Suddenly he takes my hand in his. I have to admit I'm really shocked. Realizing what he's done Helia lets go of my hand. I feel myself blush. I look down to try and hide it. I kind of wish he didn't let go. Seeing me blushing he smiles and grabs hold of my hand again. I can't help but rest my head on his shoulder. His smile grows. What the hell am I doing? I shouldn't be doing this!

"Wait did you hear that?" I ask him hearing a familiar scream. My head shoots up and I let go of his hand.

"Yeah-" He starts but I don't hear any more as I run off in the direction the scream came from. When I get there I see I'm in a dark alleyway and my little sister, Miele is curled up at the end. Miele ran away a year after our parents died and I've been looking for her ever since. I never found her until now.

"Oh look sisters there's another one!" I hear a voice laugh. I turn around to see three witches.

The first has fair skin, long white hair and ice blue eyes she's wearing blue. The second has fair skin, long yellowish brown hair and the same colour eyes. She's wearing purple. The third and last has fair skin, purple hair in kind of an afro and dark blueish eyes she is wearing dark pink.

"Miele don't worry they can't hurt you now." I say using my magic to create a force field around her.

"Flora look out!" Miele screams. I had to turn around to create a force field around Miele but those three witches attacked me from behind.

"Dark convergence!" They all yelled as powerful dark magic hits me and I know this could be the end for me. Darkness starts to over come me as I feel my body hit the floor. I loose all feelings but then a light breaks through the darkness. All the feelings start to return but I feel no pain. I transform into an Enchantix fairy! I was only a Charmix fairy before! Wow! I force my self to my feet.

"You should know better then to do that!" I yell.

"What happened?" The witch in purple asks.

"Luxurious ivy!" I yell using my magic as they get wrapped up. The plants squeeze them tightly until they've had enough. Unable to break the ivy they use their magic to teleport somewhere else. I smile. I win. I stop the force field around Miele.

"Flora!" Miele yells running over to me and hugging me tightly. I smile transforming back into my normal form instead of my fairy form.

"Miele have you been in Magix this whole time?" I ask her. She shakes her head.

"I was on Linphea a bit after I ran away then I got someone to teleport me to Magix, I don't ant to go back with Glenn acting like that." Miele replies. I guess she could stay with me for a few nights if the girls don't mind her staying.

"Wow Flora you got your Enchantix power." I hear Helia say from behind me. I turn around to face him with Miele holding onto my hand and hiding behind me unsure of who he is. I feel bad I almost forgot about Helia.

"You followed me?" I ask. He laughs.

"I was going to help but it looked like you had it covered." He answers. I smile.

"Miele this is my friend Helia, Helia this is my little sister Miele." I introduce them. Miele comes out from behind me a little but not completely. Helia kneels down next to her.

"Hey Miele, what are you doing in Magix by yourself?" Helia asks her. His voice is so gentle and it surprises me the way she replies.

"I ran away from home a year ago." She replies looking down slightly embarrassed. Helia looks up at me confused. 'I'll explain later' I mouth to him. he nods. I then pick Miele up. Helia stands up as well.

"Miele is there anything else you have?" I ask her. She shakes her head.

"I left it all at the home when I ran away I didn't pack anything." She replies. I nod.

"Well I go to Alfea now so I'll check with the other girls in my dorm and if it's okay with them you can stay with me for a few nights and then we'll sort everything out." I assure her. She nods and quickly falls asleep in my arms causing me to laugh. "Who were those witches anyway?" I ask Helia. He sighs.

"The one in blue was Icy, the one in purple was Darcy and the one in dark pink was Stormy, they're sisters and enemies of the magic dimension together they're called the Trix." Helia explains. Wow. I can't believe they were about to hurt Miele!

"It must be hard having them around Magix." I say. He nods.

"Yeah it is but you were able to keep them caught usually they'd find a way to break free, you're really powerful." Helia replies. I smile a little.

"Thanks but I haven't used my magic much in two years." I reply with a small laugh.

"Why not?" Helia asks. I sigh. "You don't have to tell me." Helia quickly adds seeing that I sighed. I shake my head.

"No it's fine but do you think I could tell you somewhere else like a park or something?" I ask. Helia nods.

"Of course I'll lead the way." He tells me. I giggle a little following him to the park. He then takes me to a place in all the trees away from everyone else. There's a clearing surrounded by trees and bushes with a flat rock you can sit on in the middle. I sit on the flat rock and lay Miele down on it next to me. Helia sits on it next to me.

"Well two years ago my parents died in a battle with others, I don't know who the other people were, my brother kind of shut me out..." I start. "That's all the girls know but there's more." I add with a sigh.

"Flora you don't have to tell me." Helia assures me seeing me start to tear up. I shake my head. I need to tell someone.

"My brother would get drunk being upset about what happened to our parents and then sometimes he'd become violent. I'd make Miele stay in her room and usually I got hurt. After a year Miele got so scared and left then when my brother met Princess Hazel he stopped drinking and now they're married he's back to himself but we're still really distant and I still have scars from him." I explain with tears rolling down my face. Helia wraps his arms around me and pulls me close as I cry.

"Flora it's okay, don't cry, it's okay." Helia whispers gently in my ear calming me down. I force myself to sit up and wipe the tears away.

"I'm sorry." I apologize embarrassed. Helia smiles a little.

"It's okay Flora, do you want to pretend it didn't happen?" Helia asks seeing that I'm embarrassed. I nod and he smiles. I give him a thankful smile. I pick Miele up again and I see she's starting to wake up.

"Flora is Heia your boyfriend?" Miele asks sleepily with a grin. I blush bright red.

"No Miele I just met Helia today, now go back to sleep." I reply a bit embarrassed by what she just said. She nods and closes her eyes falling asleep once more in my arms. I shake my head a little and I hear Helia laugh making me even more embarrassed.

"God Flora I didn't realize what time it was! How about we grab some food quickly as I think we've missed dinner and then I can go back to Red Fountain and you can go back to Alfea with Miele." Helia suggests. I nod. We walk into a restaurant and Helia orders three veggie burgers with chips to go.

"Let me pay." I tell him. He laughs and shakes his head.

"Not a chance." He laughs handing the money to the woman at the till. She gives us our food and then we leave the restaurant.

"Thank you Helia, and I didn't know you were a vegetarian as well." I say causing him to laugh.

"You know what they say you learn something new everyday." He replies. We both get the bus to Alfea then Helia gets on his wind rider and rides to Red Fountain while I walk to my dorm with Miele asleep in my arms and our food in a bag in my hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
(Flora's POV)**

The girls are probably all in bed as it's empty. I walk into mine and Aisha's shared room to see all the girls pacing around nervously. "Flora we were so worried about you! Why the hell-" Stella starts to yell but I hold a finger to my lips motioning to Miele sleeping in my arms. I use my magic to change her into pyjamas and then I lay her in my bed.

"Who's she?" Musa asks. I sigh. I don't want to explain everything to them like I did to Helia. I didn't plan on telling Helia either but I did but either way I can't tell the girls. Or at least all of them.

"My sister Miele." I reply. They all look at me confused as I haven't mentioned a sister before. "Oh and because of certain circumstances she kind of needs to stay with us for a few nights, is that okay with you girls?" I ask.

"Yeah of course it's okay but where is she going to sleep as we only have six beds?" Bloom asks.

"She can sleep in my bed and as they only make enough food for each student she can eat mine it's only for a few nights after all." I reply. The girls all look at me unsure. I can tell they're worried about me.

"Anyway we should all go to bed it's getting late." Tecna says thankfully changing the subject. Everyone nods as the others go off to their rooms.

"Where were you anyway?" Aisha asks me with a grin knowing I was with Helia somewhere.

"Me and Helia just lost track of time that's all and we picked up some food as we knew we missed dinner." I answer. I can't help but smile. I gently shake Miele and she wakes up. "Here Miele eat." I say handing her one of the brown bags containing a veggie burger and chips.

"You should probably eat as well." Aisha tells me. I nod opening up the other brown bag containing the same thing as Miele's. Me and Miele quickly eat and I throw away the rubbish after.

"Now Miele you go to sleep now, the girls will take you down to breakfast in the morning I'll introduce you to them when you wake up." I tell her. She nods and lays down closing her eyes. I smile a little pulling the duvet over her small body.

"Flora you need to sleep as well." Aisha tells me. Even though I only met the girls today we're all already really close especially me and Aisha. I nod.

"I'll sleep on the sofa." I lie as I really think I'm just going to stay up all night. It'll be much easier. She nods.

"Okay goodnight then." Aisha says. I can't help but smile a little.

"Goodnight Aisha." I reply. She crawls into her bed and pulls the duvet over her.

"Just remember to get some rest." She tells me. I giggle a little.

"Will do." I reply even though I know I'm not going to sleep. I walk out and close the door. I sit down on the sofa. I run a hand through my now messy brown hair and sigh leaning back. I hope I'm not too tired in the morning. I can't help but let my thoughts drift to Helia. His pale skin, his long midnight blue hair and his stunning blue eyes are stuck in my memory... permanently. Wait stunning blue eyes? God what is happening to me!? I couldn't be falling for him... could I? No that's ridiculous I only just met him today! But then that is what love at first sight is. I spend the whole night sitting there with my head resting in my hand lost in my thoughts.

"Flora!" I hear Miele giggle hugging me snapping me out of my thoughts which I've been in for a while.

"You're up early." I laugh.

"Well what do you expect I had plenty of sleep?" She asks grinning. I can't help but laugh.

"Hey Miele as you're up early you can go have a shower here you can wear these." I tell her using my magic to make some clothes for her appear and a towel. She smile and nods running off to the bathroom. I hear the water running and not long after Miele returns dressed but her hair is a mess.

"I'm ready." Miele announces proudly causing me to giggle.

"Not quite yet let me do your hair come here." I say. She nods walking over to me and sitting down next to me. I quickly go and grab my hair brush from my room being careful not to wake Aisha and I then return back to Miele. I sit behind her and start brushing her hair humming quietly as I do.

"You two are up early." I hear Musa say as all the girls come out of their rooms now dressed.

"Well Miele this is Musa, Bloom, Aisha, Stella and Tecna girls this is Miele." I quickly introduce them.

"Hi." All the girls greet her.

"That reminds me Flora we have decided you are officially a member of our group, The Winx." Bloom announces. I smile.

"Thanks now I'll see you girls during class can you take Miele to breakfast?" I ask. They nod taking Miele down.

"What about you Flora?" Tecna asks once the others have gone.

"Don't worry about me Tecna I'll grab something now go before you miss breakfast." I reply smiling. Tecna nods running off to catch up with the others.

"See you later Flo." She says before leaving. I go into the bathroom and take a cold shower waking me up as I was starting to feel tired. I use my magic to get dressed and dry and fix my hair. Just as I leave the bathroom there's a knock on my dorm door. I jog over to the door and open it. I'm surprised to see Miss Faragonda.

"Hello Miss Faragonda." I greet her and I can't help but be surprised.

"Hello Flora, I couldn't help but notice you're not at breakfast and that Miele I believe she's your younger sister is in your place." Miss Faragonda says. Oh no! I hope I'm not in trouble.

"I'm sorry Miss Faragonda but she's only staying for a few nights then during the weekend I'll take her back to Linphea." I explain. Miss Faragonda laughs a little.

"Flora there's a big party tonight so there are no classes today you can quickly take Miele home, get a dress if you need to and then come back and help with the party." Miss Faragonda says. I nod. She must of made the announcement at breakfast. She then leaves and it's not long before the girls return with Miele.

"Miele, Miss Faragonda came by and she said to take you home today as there are no classes I'll get something to wear for the party on Linphea as well." I say taking Miele's hand. She nods.

"I'm coming with you, you need someone to teleport you there plus I haven't seen the shops of Linphea!" Stella squeals. Everyone starts laughing. Stella then teleports me, Miele and herself to Linphea.

"The palace isn't far." I tell them as we begin walking. When we get to the palace we're stopped by guards. "I'm here to see Princess Hazel." I tell one of the guards.

"Do you have an appointment?" He asks. I shake my head. "Then you won't be able to see the Princess." He tells me.

"I don't need an appointment I'm her sister in law." I reply. He gives an apologetic look and lets me, Stella and Miele through. Hazel comes running out to greet us.

"Hey Flora how are you?" She asks me. I smile a little.

"Good I just came to drop Miele off I found her in Magix I assume Glenn told you about Miele." I say. Hazel nods and takes Miele's hand.

"Do you want to come in?" Hazel asks me and Stella. We shake our heads.

"Sorry Princess Hazel but there's a party for the students at Alfea tonight and we have to help prepare." Stella says. Hazel nods.

"Well I hope to see you soon." She replies even though she doesn't know who Stella is.

"Bye!" Me and Stella say as we run out.

"I assume you already have your dress." I laugh. Stella nods.

"Of course I do now lets go and get yours, you're lucky to have a fashion genius to come with you and help you, and a fantastic one if I do say so myself!" Stella replies motioning to herself. I can't help but laugh at the way she calls herself a fashion genius.

"Really where are they?" I joke. Stella looks at me and pretends to be offended in a really dramatic way as well. "Stella I'm joking I'm honoured to be in the presence of you, an amazing fashion genius." I say dramatically causing us both to burst out laughing. We stop as we reach the shops.

"So which shop has the best dresses?" Stella asks excitedly looking around at all the shops she's never been in.

"The boutique down there but it's really expensive so I can't afford anything there." I answer. Stella stand there thinking before smirking.

"I could buy it for you I have many credit cards after all I'm the Princess of Solaria so I'm kind of rich." Stella laughs.

"You don't have to." I tell her.

"I know I don't Flora but I want to, you're my friend and part of the Winx now." Stella says dragging me into the boutique with her. I laugh. As we enter something catches my eye. Not for me but for Stella. I quickly pick up the dress.

"Stella since you're here go and try this on I bet it would really suit you." I say handing Stella the dress. She squeals and rushes into the changing room. When she comes out she looks stunning. She's wearing a long orange strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline outline in light blue. Around the waist are sun shapes making a belt a bit like paper chains, they're yellow outline in light blue. There's a slit going up one side of the dress but it doesn't reveal too much, the bottom edges of the dress is also outlined in light blue.

"I did have a dress but this one is so much better, I've got the perfect shoes and jewellery to go with this!" Stella squeals going back in the changing room. "I'm defiantly wearing this for the party tonight." Stella adds.

"You look amazing, now I need to find something for me." I tell her. Stella walks out with the dress in her hands ready to buy and we start looking around for a dress for me.

"Flora for you I'm thinking pink and green it's what you normally wear now and it really suits you." Stella says. Suddenly she pulls out a gorgeous dress. "Now go and try this on." Stella tells me. I nod taking the dress into the changing rooms with me and putting it on.

"How do I look?" I ask Stella. She smirks.

"Drop dead gorgeous." She replies. I smile. The dress is a long one shoulder dress with a sweetheart neckline. The strap goes over my left shoulder and is jade green the same colour as my eyes, the same shade of green also outlines the bottom of the dress and the neckline. The same shade of green also makes a wavy belt around the waist with faint floral patterns on. The rest of the dress is light pink with faint floral patterns on.

"Yeah but expensive." I say with a sigh looking at the price.

"Don't worry Flora I'm rich that's nothing I have a pair of shoes that cost more." Stella laughs looking at the price. I laugh a little as well. "I've also got some jewellery and accessories that I don't wear, you can have them they go great with this dress and besides they're not something I'd wear." Stella tells me. I hug her.

"Thank you Stella." I thank her. She smiles. I go and get changed back into my normal clothes then Stella pays for both of the dresses. After that we leave and Stella teleports us back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
(Flora's POV)**

We put our dresses in our rooms then run down to help decorate for the party. I use my magic to make bright and colourful flowers grow all around the room. After a while everyone goes to their rooms to get ready. I wear my dress and I look over at Aisha to see she's wearing a strapless dark blue dress with a sweetheart neckline that comes to just above her knees with a white belt around the waist that has dark blue patterns on with dark blue heels.

"Flora you look great." Aisha tells me. I smile.

"Thank you do too." I reply. I also have a pink flower in my hair as well as pink rose earrings Stella gave me and a pink rose necklace on a silver chain, the chain shaped like vines which Stella also gave me. I'm wearing pink heels but you can't see them under my dress. We go out to see all the others dressed and ready for the party.

"We all look stunning!" Stella proudly announces looking at all of us. We all can't help but smile.

Stella is wearing the dress she bought on Linphea with a golden necklace that has a sun on and golden sun earrings. I can't see what shoes she's wearing as her shoes are covered by her dress.

Musa is wearing a long red dress with short sleeves. It's decorated with dark blue magic notes. I can't see the shoes she's wearing as her dress covers them and she's wearing no jewellery.

Bloom is wearing a long sleeve light blue dress that comes to just above her knees. She has dark blue ribbon around her waist and her sleeves. She's wearing dark blue heels the same colour as the ribbon and a light blue necklace the same colour as the dress with a dark blue heart on the same colour as the ribbon.

Finally Tecna is wearing a short sleeved light purple dress that comes to her knees. It has bright green shapes and numbers randomly scattered all over it in all different sizes. She's also wearing matching bright green heels with a bright green hair clip in the shape of a triangle.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go down to the party all ready, the guys from Red Fountain are here as well to present the gifts to the new students." Bloom squeals. We laugh following her out of the room. We walk in pairs for some reason talking to the person next to us. In the front is Bloom and Stella, following closely behind them is Musa and Tecna and then me and Aisha are taking our time behind them all.

"Hey Flora, maybe Helia will be the one to give you your gift." Aisha jokes with a grin.

"Why do you say that?" I ask her confused. She laughs.

"Come on Flora as you're best friend, and being thee closest to you in the Winx I can tell that you like him and I bet he likes you too." Aisha replies causing me to blush. Me blushing just makes her laugh again. Damn it I just proved her point! She smirks.

"Okay maybe I do have a little crush on him!" I admit sheepishly. She raises her eyebrows suspicious.

"A little crush?" She asks not convinced at all that it's anywhere near little. I sigh.

"Okay I admit I sort of have a huge crush on him." I admit giving in. Aisha smiles in victory.

"I knew it." She squeals. By now I'm blushing madly but I can't help but laugh because of the way she's acting causing her to laugh as well. We reach the hall where the party is being held to see all the other girls already dancing with their boyfriends apart from Tecna, she's sitting down and talking with Timmy I've learnt they find it awkward at parties and things and that dancing isn't really their thing. Nabu walks over to us.

"Hey Aisha you look amazing, do you want to dance?" He asks her taking her hand in his. She blushes and nods. All the guys are wearing their Specialist uniform and Nabu is wearing what he usually wears. Nabu and Aisha go off and dance. I smile watching them. Those two are so cute together!

"Hey Flora you look stunning." I hear Helia tell me. I turn around to face him blushing madly.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." I reply. He laughs a little.

"Do you want to dance?" Helia asks me taking my hand in his and gently kissing the back of it causing me to blush even more. God why can't I control my blushing!?

"Sure." I agree forcing myself to stop blushing as he leads me to the dance floor. Then with my luck a slow song starts just as we get to the dance floor. Helia wraps his arms around my waist as I wrap mine around his neck as we begin to dance together. I see Aisha watching me with a grin while she's dancing with Nabu. They're in the same position as me and Helia. I can't help but laugh.

"You enjoying yourself?" Helia asks me. I nod.

"Very much what about you?" I ask him. He smiles.

"Yeah I am a lot." He replies looking down at me. I blush a little and I don't even know why I just can't help it! We stop dancing as the song ends and I can't help but be a little disappointed. We both walk off the dance floor smiling.

"Hey I'll be back, I need to hand out the gifts." Helia tells me rushing off to help the other Specialists hand out the gifts. They were little golden eggs and when they are opened enchanted butterflies come flying out. It's not long before there are enchanted butterflies everywhere. Helia finally returns.

"You done?" I ask.

"Not quite." He replies giving me a golden egg as this is my first year. I giggle and open it as the enchanted butterflies fly out causing me to smile as I watch them. Suddenly they start flying around in a circle. All the other enchanted butterflies join them. The music stops and everyone falls silent watching in shock. I take a few steps back in fear. Suddenly all the enchanted butterflies fly towards me. I feel much stronger. Then they all disappear. I have another golden egg in my hand now. I cautiously open it and then a pink cat with wings comes out of it causing me to giggle.

"Now that I didn't expect." I laugh. Everyone starts talking and laughing again as everything is okay. The music starts again and people start to dance once more.

"I knew they were enchanted eggs but that isn't what we thought they did." Helia tells me. e stare at each other for a second before bursting out in laughter. I have to admit that did shake me up a little. Probably because I wasn't expecting it at all.

"Hey Helia do you want to take a quick walk outside?" I ask him hoping he'll say yes.

"I'd love to." He replies with a grin. I smile taking the small pink cat with us as we walk outside. "So what are you going to name her?" Helia asks motioning to the small cat as it flies around us while we walk together.

"Coco." I reply. I don't know why I just like that name. Suddenly Coco falls asleep. I catch her in my hands and giggle a little.

"Flora can I talk to you about something?" Helia asks. I nod putting Coco down on a bench that's next to me.

"Yeah what about?" I ask him. He blushes bright red. Well this is a first!

"Flora I know we only met yesterday but I really like you... sorry this is easier to write then to say." Helia starts nervously. I can't help but blush. Maybe Aisha was right. Maybe he does like me back! "Well I can't really say it so I hope you understand by this." Helia tells me. He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me. I smile blushing madly as we pull apart and wrap my arms around his neck.

"I've been waiting for that." I whisper in his ear as we kiss again. He smiles.

"Flora will you please be my girlfriend?" Helia asks quietly. I grin giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Of course." I whisper in his ear. He picks me up and spins me around causing me to laugh.

"We should probably get back in there before someone realises that we're gone." Helia tells me taking my hand in his causing me to blush a little. I nod and pick up Coco with my free hand. We walk back to the party and straight away the girls come over to us. He lets go of my hand.

"I'll see you later then." I tell him as the girls drag me off. He laughs. The girls make me sit down with them.

"Where were you two?" Musa asks.

"We went for a walk." I say still smiling dreamily holding Coco in my hands.

"Okay well what did you do on the walk?" Tecna asks me. I sigh dreamily thinking about what happened only minuets ago.

"Well long story short he ended up kissing me and now we're both dating and then we came back I'll explain everythi*/-ng later in the dorm." I explain. All the girls squeal hearing that we kissed and that we're now dating. I giggle at their reactions.

"We all knew you two liked each other!" Bloom squeals. I roll my eyes a little.

"What are you waiting for get over there and dance with him!" Stella says pulling me to my feet. I giggle.

"What about Coco?" I ask motioning to the pink cat in my hand. Coco suddenly wakes up and flies out of my hands.

"Look she's awake now problem solved, now go dance with Helia." Aisha says pushing me forwards. I laugh blushing a little. I walk towards Helia who's with the guys. The guys all smirk seeing me other then Helia as he has his back turned to me.

"Flora what were you and Helia doing outside?" Riven asks. Helia smirks turning around and taking my hand in his.

"Long story short we're dating now." Helia explains. I smile.

"Hey Helia do you want to... whoa!" I say as I get pushed over. Brandon catches me and puts me back on my feet. "Thanks." I thank him. I look at Helia to see that the person who pushed me over and who is now standing with him is my sister in law Krystal!

"Everyone this is my childhood friend Krystal, Krystal these are the Specialists, Timmy, Sky, Brandon and Riven, Nabu he's a wizard and Flora my girlfriend." Helia introduces everyone. So Krystal and Helia were childhood friends? I never new that.

"I already know Krystal." I say.

"How do you two know each other?" Sky asks curiously. Krystal is glaring at me not wanting the others to know how we know each other.

"Krystal is my sister in law, my brother married Princess Hazel her older sister as Krystal is the Princess of Linphea." I explain. Suddenly Helia grabs my hand and pulls me to the dance floor leaving Krystal standing awkwardly with the guys. "What was that for?" I ask laughing as we start dancing together. He smiles.

"Well I guessed you were going to ask me if I wanted to go and dance before you were pushed over, I would of said yes and I thought it would be less awkward if we left Krystal to talk to the guys, she's very different from when I last saw her." Helia explains. I smile.

"Well you're defiantly right about the dancing and this being less awkward then it would with Krystal, me and her don't get along very well." I reply with a sigh.

"Just give it some time Flora, I'm sure sooner or later you two will become friends." Helia assures me. I sigh again.

"I hope so." I answer looking down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
(Flora's POV)**

"Tell us everything that's happened between you and Helia." Stella squeals as we all sit in Stella's and Bloom's room in our pyjamas. Stella had all firmly told us that we were having a pyjama party so that's why we're all in here. The party finished a while ago and everything was amazing. I got to dance with Helia a few more times and then the party was over.

"Okay so when I arrived at Alfea..." I start to tell them **everything** that's happened between me and Helia. We all start laughing apart from Stella who's shaking her head causing us all to laugh even more.

"She means tell us everything that happened between you and Helia when you were outside tonight." Bloom laughs. We all calm down and force ourselves to stop laughing. All the girls turn to me wanting to hear my answer.

"Well I asked him if he wanted to go for a walk after the gift thing he sad yes and when we were outside he was trying to confess his feelings, stuttering and everything until he basically said that what he was about to do would tell me how he feels, he then kissed me, when we pulled apart we both said that we love each other and he asked me to be his girlfriend and I of course said yes." I explain. the girls squeal causing me to giggle as I blush bright red.

"That is so romantic you two are absolutely perfect for each other." Musa squeals. I raise an eyebrow turning to face her.

"Whoa Musa I'd never expect to hear you say that or for you to be squealing." Tecna laughs earning a playful hit from Musa. I can't help but smile.

"Well anyway I'm going to go to bed..." I say awkwardly faking a yawn as I get to my feet about to walk out.

"No you don't we're having a pyjama party that basically just started, you can't be a party pooper Flora." Aisha tells me with a playful smirk as she grabs my wrist and pulls me back down so I'm sitting down with the girls again. I giggle.

"Well is anyone going to share the gossip?" Stella asks impatiently. We laugh.

"Oh girls I can take you down to Pixie Village and introduce you to the pixies, you'll be able to find your bonded pixie, I already have a bonded pixie." Aisha tells us. Wow Pixie Village! That's where the Tree of Life is! I've read about that tree on Linphea as nature is kind of my thing. I've always wanted to see it no I can! Stella gasps.

"Aisha how come you've only just told us about this?" Bloom asks shocked. I would of thought Aisha had said something to them about this.

"It just slipped my mind I remembered because the other day I was talking to Flora about the Tree of Life." Aisha replies. Oh yeah I was asking her what she knew about it but it ends up that I know way more then her so I didn't really need to ask her but oh well, I'll be getting to see it for real soon anyway! At least I hope.

"Yeah... will I be able to see the Tree of Life?" I ask curiously hoping that the answer will be yes.

"Of course you will as there is no reason that the pixies would want to stop you." Tecna answers. Okay good. We keep talking and messing around for a few hours until we finally go to bed.

After the next few days of lessons it's finally the weekend and we can do what we want!

"Pixie Village isn't far." Aisha tells us as she leads us through the forest. It's Saturday morning and Aisha is taking us to Pixie Village to introduce us to the pixies and I'll be able to see the Tree of Life. Maybe we'll find our bonded Pixies as well. "And we're here." Aisha announces proudly. I smile looking at the village. It's beautiful. Suddenly six pixies fly over to us. One falls asleep in Aisha's hands.

"Hello I'm Amore, you're very beautiful." A pixie with long red hair, fair skin and blue eyes says to Stella. She's wearing a pink dress with a few roses in her hair.

"Well aren't you just the cutest thing." Stella says surprising all of us.

"It's not like Stella to return a compliment." Musa says. We all laugh a little.

"That's the bonding, this is Piff she's my bonded pixie and now Amore is Stella's bonded pixie." Aisha explain as we all look at Stella who's talking to Amore. "Piff is the pixie of sweet dreams and Amore is the pixie of love." Aisha adds. Piff has blue eyes and fair skin. She's wearing pink pyjamas and I can tell she's only a baby.

"Hi I'm Lockette the pixie of portals." A pixie with short pink hair, fair skin and green eyes introduces herself to Bloom. She's wearing a pink dress with a green hair clip.

"Hey Lockette I'm Bloom." Bloom replies as they both start talking.

"Hello I'm Digit the pixie of technology and there's a 99.999% chance that you're my bonded fairy." A pixie with fairy skin, blue eyes and blue hair says to Tecna. She's wearing blue. Seems like she and Tecna have a lot in common. Tecna laughs a little.

"Hi Digit I'm Tecna, the fairy of technology." Tecna introduces herself to the pixie. Digit's eyes light up hearing that she's the fairy of technology and instantly they're talking about so many things. Mainly technology and that kind of stuff. I can't help but giggle.

"Hello my name it Tune and I'm the pixie of manners." A pixie with neat lilac hair, pale skin and blue eyes says to Musa. Tune is wearing a blue ball gown and has a blue bow in her hair. I can't help but laugh. Musa is a complete tomboy and her bonded pixie could be the pixie of manners!

"Hi Tune I'm Musa the fairy of Music." Musa introduces herself as she and Tune begin talking.

"Hi I'm Chatta, the pixie of gossip!" A pixie with fairy sin, long blonde hair in pigtails, and hazel eyes introduces herself to me. She's wearing a sparkly green crop top, a sparkly green skirt and sparkly green boots. I smile warmly at her.

"Hi Chatta, I'm Flora the fairy on nature." I introduce myself. She smiles as we start talking.

"So Flora do you have a boyfriend?" Chatta asks.

"Yes-" I start about to tell her his name.

"Oh what's his name?" She asks grinning. I giggle a little.

"Helia." I reply.

"When did you get together?" She asks me.

"A few nights ago at the party at Alfea." I reply.

"How did you to get together? Did he confess to you?" She asks. I take a deep breathe.

"Yes he confessed to me and it happened like this, I asked him if he wanted to go for a walk after the gift thing he sad yes and when we were outside he was trying to confess his feelings, stuttering and everything until he basically said that what he was about to do would tell me how he feels, he then kissed me, when we pulled apart we both said that we love each other and he asked me to be his girlfriend and I of course said yes." I explain in the same way I explained to the girls. She grins.

"Oh that's so romantic I'll have to meet him soon as I'm your bonded pixie." Chatta giggles. I laugh a little. Suddenly all the pixies start coughing and sneezing becoming really sick as they fall and land on the ground really unwell and unable to get up.

"What's wrong with the pixies?" Bloom asks as we look down at them worriedly. Even Piff is on the ground unwell as she woke up. I start to feel really weak and unwell. I feel my legs start to give way from under me as I start coughing and sneezing becoming worse then the pixies. Whatever is effecting them is also effecting me!

"Whoa Flora." Aisha says stopping me from falling. She slowly lowers me to the ground. I use my arms to keep myself sitting up.

"I've called the Specialists they should be on their way." Stella announces. The girls all sit down next to their bonded pixie. I carefully force myself to move over to Chatta.

"Flora... are... you... okay?" Chatta asks me between coughs and sneezes. I manage a nod even though I know I'm not okay. I hear something coming towards us but I can't quite tell what it is. I hope it's nothing bad!

"Winx!" I hear all the Specialists call. The other girls get up and explain that suddenly me and the pixies got really sick. Helia sits down next to me. I rest my head on his chest and stop using my arms to keep myself sitting up as I just let myself rest on his chest.

"Hey you okay?" Helia asks me looking down at me. I can tell he's worried about me.

"Yeah." I cough but it just makes him even more worried.

"We should ring Miss Faragonda to see if she knows what's wrong with the pixies and Flora." Nabu suggests. I feel my eyes start to close but they shoot open as I feel myself start to fall because Helia has moved.

"Sorry I just don't know if you should go to sleep." Helia explains moving back. I nod trying to keep my eyes open.

"Well... I already know... what's wrong." Ninfea says coming out. Ninfea guards Pixie Village's part of the Codex. She's like the pixie Queen, the mother of all pixies. We all turn our attention to her.

"What's wrong then?" Timmy asks completely confused.

"You see that bud... it's like another... tree of life... it makes new pixies and fairy pets... and it's sick... we're all linked to that bud and as... it's sick we are... as well... Flora being the fairy... of nature can heal the bud... she's effected... as it's a big part of nature... here and she's connected... to nature." Ninfea explains between coughs and sneezes. I look a the orange bud she motioned to. It's like another Tree of Life to the pixies.

"Guys I've got Miss Faragonda on the phone!" Bloom says running over to me and Helia. Brandon carefully brings Ninfea over so she can listen to the conversation and maybe talk to Miss Faragonda if needed.

"So the bud in Pixie Village is sick, Flora as the fairy of nature you're the only one who can heal the bud, you can use some leaves from it to make a tea that should cure the pixies." Miss Faragonda explains. I sigh a little. I can't stop coughing.

"Miss Faragonda but Flora's also sick." Sky points out.

"It doesn't matter that Flora is also sick I assumed she would be sick, the tea that will heal her and the pixies might also make them tired but they'll all need to rest after this especially Flora, I'm going to be completely honest here, if that bud dies then the pixies could all die as well." Miss Faragonda explains. I gasp a little. All of the pixies lives depend on me! What if I mess up?

 **A/N I've been posting so much because soon I'll be going away and I don't think I'll have internet I'll try and write and save the chapters and post them when I get back! I'm not going away yet I'll say when in advance!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
(Flora's POV)**

I stare at her image in shock. "Miss Faragonda... I c... can't... what i... if... I mess... up?" I ask coughing a lot.

"Flora you have nature magic and you're the only one here who does, you can't think about what might happen. Flora the pixies need your help." Miss Faragonda replies. She then motions for me to go over to the bud but I can't even get up. Helia picks me up seeing that I can't get up. "Now girls you need to quickly find this flower it's called..." I hear Miss Faragonda start to tell the others. Wouldn't I be useful to help find the flower? He carries me over to the bud and sits me down in front of it. I use my magic to find out what is wrong with it. I sigh frustrated and disappointed.

"I-it's useless... I ca-can't even... t-tell... what's goo-good and w-what... isn't." I cough as tears form in my eyes. I'm the worst nature fairy ever!

"No Flora it isn't useless. Hey don't cry my flower it's okay you can do it." Helia assures me wiping away my tears before they have a chance to fall. I'm still unsure though. "Flora you're a very powerful fairy, I know you can do this, I believe you can do it and so do the others." He adds.

"Flora magic Winx Enchantix!" I say as I manage to transform. Helia stays sitting next to me even after I'm transformed. He helps me keep sitting up as I'm still really weak. I position my hands over the bud and start to use my magic. I think I'm almost done healing it! Suddenly the bud opens up. Leaves fly everywhere, raining down over Pixie Village. I feel myself change back, too weak to stay in my Enchantix.

"Flora, are you okay? Are you able to sit up?" Helia asks me. I feel so weak and tired. I nod. I try to force myself to sit up. I manage to lift myself up a few millimetres before dropping down again, landing on Helia once more.

"I-I'm okay... just a b-bit w-weak and... ti-tired. I-I c...can't sit... up t-though." I cough. Helia picks me up and carries me to a large tree. He sits me down under it, leaning my back against the tree trunk to keep me sitting up right. I feel my eyes start to close.

"Flora you did well, you rest while I go and help the others make the tea that will cure you and the other pixies." Helia says. He gently kisses my forehead before getting up and walking over to the girls. They're still on the phone with Miss Faragonda. The guys then come over and sit around me other then Helia who's helping the girls as he knows the second most about plants and stuff after me of course! The other guys on the other hand know basically nothing about this stuff so they're just sitting with me and keeping me company. Nabu and Brandon are sitting either side of me with Riven opposite me. Nabu, Brandon and Riven are like brothers to me and they see me as their little sister. Sky is sitting between Brandon and Riven and Timmy is sitting between Nabu and Riven.

"Don't worry Flora the others are going to start making the tea right after they find the flower they need it's called..." Brandon starts but then stops after seeing the others glaring at him as if he said too much. Why am I not aloud to know?

"We should get the recipe for the tea and make a start while the others search for the thing." Riven says. The other guys nods and all get up leaving me alone to sit and wait. I don't get why I'm not aloud to help the others. It's not fair! I lean my head back as tears form in my eyes.

 **(Helia's POV)**

The girls tell the others how to make the tea and they start collecting leaves and getting to work. Me and the girls other then Flora obviously are searching for a some flowers, the flower is called a hedil **(Made up btw)** they can be used in tea or food. They make the person who consumed it quickly fall asleep. Miss Faragonda wants us to add some to the tea so Flora and the pixies can rest but she doesn't want them knowing we put them in the tea. Hedil flowers grow on a bush. They're really small so it'll be easy to get them in the tea. They have five petals on. They're white flowers, there's a tiny dot of black where all the petals meet and the edge of each petal is a silver and/or grey that seems to sparkle. "Hey these are pretty." Stella comments looking at some flowers.

"Stella we're not looking for pretty flowers." Bloom tells her.

"I've found the hedil flowers." Aisha says. Me and the girls rush over. The girls quickly pick a bunch off the bush and then we go over to the other guys and help them make the tea and add the hedil flowers. Once it's done we go around and give all the pixies some. They stop coughing and sneezing and thank us. They then go off into their houses to sleep feeling absolutely exhausted because of the hedil flowers.

"Here Flora." I say giving her some of the tea. The others are somewhere else talking. We all feel so guilty for secretly putting the flowers in. We made a vote on it and we all voted to tell Flora after she drank it and before she goes to sleep. I'm going to be the one telling her. She smiles weakly taking the cup. I sit down next to her. She drinks it and I can tell she knows that something is wrong with it but she doesn't say anything.

"What flower were you look... for?" She asks weakly coughing a little. I see she's nearly finished the tea.

"Hedil flowers." I reply. Her eyes wide knowing what they do.

"What for?" She asks I look to see she's drank all the tea.

"For the tea, Miss Faragonda told us to do it so you and the pixies would rest." I explain hoping she's not going to be mad. The cup she was holding slides out of her hand as she looks at me in shock. Tears run down her face causing me to frown. This is worse then her being mad. She's upset. She forces herself to her feet and manages to walk off into the forest despite how weak she is. She looks like she could collapse any second though. The others start to walk over but I give them a look telling them to stay. They nod and I follow her. It's not long before she drops to her nears weakly clutching her head.

"My head!" She cries out weakly in pain. I walk over to her and sit next to her. I cradle her in my arms. She buries her head in my chest.

"Flora it's okay." I assure her upset by the fact that she's upset. She starts crying even more.

"It hurts." She cries. I begin to rock her back and forth in my arms slowly calming her down.

"I know my flower, I know but it's okay, you need to rest. I'll be with you when you wake up." I assure her as I continue to rock her. She looks up at me with a tear stained face, her eyes red and puffy from crying as a few tears are still making their way down her face. It breaks my heart to see her like this!

"Why didn't you tell me about the hedil flowers before I drank it?" She asks me. More tears start to run down her face. I sigh pulling her close.

"We weren't sure how you'd react." I reply.

"So you don't trust me?" She asks starting to stress herself out as she begins panicking a little. I gently kiss her forehead.

"No of course we trust you Flora, Miss Fragonda didn't want us to tell you in case it made you refuse to drink the tea as you really needed it and plus you weren't thinking straight while you were sick and you're worried and stressed now so you're not thinking straight now either." I explain lifting her head up. I wipe away her tears and help her dry her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She apologizes sadly. I sigh. I didn't mean to upset her even more.

"Flora don't apologize you haven't done anything wrong, come on I'm going to take you back and you can ride with me on my wind rider back t Alfea, I'll carry you there you're too weak to walk now. The girls are taking their bonded pixies back to watch them, Aisha is taking Chatta for you." I say as I pick her up. She smiles and nods. I smile. I love it when she smiles! "Hey why are you trying to stay awake?" I ask her with a small smile.

"I feel bad enough that you have to carry me but I'd feel worse if I was to fall asleep on you." She explains weakly. Her eyes are barely open.

"But Flora I feel bad that you aren't resting because you're worried about me now please go to sleep." I beg her. She looks at me and sighs.

"Fine on one condition." She replies.

"Anything." I reply smiling, thankful that she's agreed to rest.

"That you'll be there when I wake up." She says before nuzzling her head into my chest.

"Flora I'd be there anyway, and I promise you that." I reply. She smiles and closes her eyes listening to my heartbeat. It's not even a minuet before her breathing steadies and she's peacefully asleep in my arms. I can't help but smile looking down at her.

"So she was mad?" Stella asks as I walk over with Flora asleep in my arms. I shake my head.

"No she wasn't mad she was just upset that we didn't tell her she though we didn't trust her." I explain. I pick up the pink helmet I have for her and carefully put it on her. Not so she doesn't wake up, because of those flowers she can't actually wake up until she's had at least a few hours rest.

"You did explain to her that it's not true and we do trust her didn't you?" Nabu asks. I nod.

"I explained everything and calmed her down, then she fell asleep when I was carrying her over here." I explain. I sit on my wind rider and sit Flora on me sideways so I can hold her while I drive to make sure she doesn't fall off or anything. We all head back to Alfea.

"Helia you should take Flora to the infirmary so nurse Ofelia can watch her and make sure she's okay." Bloom says. I nod.

"Can you ask her to get us when she wakes up?" Tecna asks. I nod again. They go off the girls' dorm while I carry Flora to the infirmary after removing her helmet. As I get there I carefully push open then door.

"Oh my what happened?" Ofelia asks. I laugh a little and explain everything that happened in pixie village. "Oh well here's her room for now, Ill call them when she wakes up." Ofelia tells me. I lay Flora on the bed. Ofelia gave Flora a small room with a bed and two chairs in as well as a bedside table. There's a window behind her bed. Outside the door has her name on as every time a new patient goes in one the door automatically puts their first name on the door as the doors are enchanted. After about three hours of waiting I hear a groan come from her. The door opens to reveal Ofelia.

"She's waking up." I tell the nurse.

"I'll call the others and then come back to see how she is." Ofelia tells me before leaving. I smile leaning over her. Her eyes open and she stares up at me. Fear and confusion shows on her face, her eyes full of fear. I lean back and straight away she sits up panicking. "Whoa Flora are you okay?" I ask worried about her. She stares at me. Her face pale and she's shaking slightly.

"W-who are you?" She asks.

 **A/N Sorry for taking forever I have't been very well! Anyway here's the next part and sorry for leaving it on a cliff hanger but I couldn't resist! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and you can forgive me for 1- not posting and 2- leaving it on a cliff hanger.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
(Helia's POV)**

My heart shatters into a million tiny little pieces as she asks me that one simple question. She doesn't remember me! How I wish this was a nightmare right now, but I know this is reality. I take her hand in mine giving it a gentle squeeze before looking her in the eyes.

 **(Flora's POV)**

I wake up to see a boy with pale skin, beautiful blue eyes and amazing long midnight blue hair leaning over me. Fear and confusion hits me. Seeing it he sits up and I can't help but sit up instantly ignoring how weak I feel. "Who are you?" I ask. His skin goes paler and her looks heart broken. He takes my hand in his and gives it a gentle squeeze before looking into my eyes. I try and pull away but I stop when our eyes meet.

"My names Helia and I'm you're boyfriend." He tells me gently. I look down unable to meet his eyes. How could I do this to him? I can't remember him! I wouldn't blame him if he hated me for it! What kind of girlfriend am I? Tears start forming in my eyes.

"I'm sorry I can't remember." I reply feeling like I'm about to cry. Before he can say or do anything the door swings wide open to reveal eleven people. Five girls around my age and five boys around the same age as Helia. Then the final person is a woman, an adult. She has brown hair in a neat bun, blueish green eyes and fair skin. She's wearing glasses and a nurse uniform.

"Helia what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost?" A boy with spiky magenta hair, violet eyes and fair skin asks getting a laugh from the group.

"How are you Flora?" A girl with dark skin, long curly dark brown hair and blue eyes asks.

"Who's Flora? Who are all of you?" I ask. They all gasp in horror other then Helia as he already knows that I can't remember anything. He sighs. Everyone starts to tear up other then me and the woman who I assume is the nurse.

"Okay everyone out now." The woman says. The ten people leave. Helia gets up to leave after they've left but I grab his hand to stop him. He looks down at me surprised. I look down a little not wanting him to leave. The woman smiles a little seeing this.

"Helia can you shut the door please, you can stay if you want she seems to be more comfortable with you around." The woman says. Helia looks a little surprised before smiling. He closes the door before sitting down next to me again. He takes my hand in his and uses his thumb to gently rub the back of my hand.

"I'm the Nurse, my names Ofelia." The woman tells me. "Can you remember your name?" She asks. I shake my head.

"Where am I?" I ask her. She smiles sadly.

"You're name is Flora and you're in the infirmary at Alfea, you're school." Ofelia explains. Helia looks at her slightly confused. The two of them get up and talk quietly at the other side of the room before Ofelia goes out of the room and Helia returns back to me.

"Flora the good thing is the memory loss isn't permanent the bad news is she doesn't know what caused it or how long it'll take to pass maybe days, maybe years, but then she says there could be a cure somewhere so for now me and the others are going to do familiar things with you etc and see if anything jogs your memory." Helia explains. I feel myself start to tear up. I might not be able to remember them for years! What if she's wrong? What if I never get my memory back? I'll never know about the old me!

"I'm sorry I can't remember." I apologize feeling the tears threatening to fall. Helia sits on the bed next to me and pulls me into his arms. He cradles me in his arms and gently rocks me back and forth. I rest my head on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat which seems to be making me sleepy.

"It's not your fault you can't remember Flora, you should rest now tomorrow I'll take you to Red Fountain my school, I know someone who is good with these sort of problems." Helia explains. He begins to gently stroke my hair as he continues to rock me back and forth as if I were a small child. I can't help but smile though feeling comfortable. I close my eyes and let myself drift off to sleep in his arms.

 **-Next day-**

I wake up the next morning in the bed in the infirmary. Helia must have moved me. I look around to see it's just me. I guess I woke up early. I see a pile of clothes on the end of my bed. I pick them up and walk into the bathroom. I lock the door and quickly get dressed, I then brush my hair and my teeth before leaving the bathroom and going back to the bed. I sit down and see Ofelia walk in. "How are you feeling?" She asks me.

"Good I've just got a headache." I reply. She nods.

"Well you can go now, if anything else starts or you feel worried just come back." Ofelia tells me. I smile.

"Thanks." I thank her. She smiles warmly at me as I leave. When I get out there I see Helia waiting for me causing me to smile. "Hey Helia." I greet him him.

"Hi Flora, how are you feeling?" He asks. I sigh.

"Good just a bit of a headache." I reply. He smiles and takes my hand in his. I can't help but smile and blush a little.

"Flora I'm going to take you to Red Fountain, that's the school where me and the other guys go. My grandfather is the headmaster his name is Saladin he's good with stuff to do with the mind so he might be able to help you get you're memory back." Helia explains as he leads me outside. My eyes light up at the thought of being able to remember everything again causing Helia to laugh. I breathe in the fresh air. This is the first time I've been outside... well the first time I remember.

"Is that safe?" I ask Helia as he sits on some sort of bike thing that's hovering. He turns to face me shocked but then he smiles when he remembers I've lost my memory.

"Flora I wouldn't take you on it if it wasn't everyone at Red Fountain has one they're called Wind Riders." Helia explains. He hands me a pink helmet. "You still have to wear a helmet just in case." He adds helping me put the helmet on. I sit on the bike behind him.

"Do I hold on to you?" I ask him.

"Yeah, just hold on and enjoy the ride." He says with a small laugh. I wrap my arms around his waist as he starts the engine. I tighten my grip a little as we start flying through the air above the forest. I hear Helia laugh a little. After a while he stops outside a huge school. I gasp a little as it's, well... floating! Helia helps me off the bike and we both take our helmets off.

"Where are we going?" I ask him.

"The Headmaster's office follow me." Helia replies taking my hand in his and leading the way. I smile following behind him. It's not long before we reach large double doors. The door has ' _Headmaster's Office'_ written on it. I take a shaky breathe as Helia opens the door. He smiles warmly at me and leads me in closing the door behind us. I see a short man with long grey hair, dark eyes I can't tell the colour of and fair skin. He's wearing some sort of wizard outfit with a golden dragon staff that has a purple gem.

"Hello Helia... who's this?" He asks motioning to me. I squeeze his hand a little, nervously. He gives me a reassuring smile.

"Grandfather this is Flora, my girlfriend." Helia explains motioning to me. I give him a weak smile.

"Well it's nice to meet you Flora, as I'm the headmaster of Red Fountain I know you already know me." He says with a small smile. I look down with tears in my eyes. Helia wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me close to him. He rests his head on mine as I calm down.

"Actually I was hoping you could help her, she's lost her memory and I know you're good with this kind of stuff she can only remember from yesterday when it happened." Helia explains. He then tells him everything that happens. The part about Pixie Village I don't remember. What are Pixies anyway? I look at him confused. He just smiles seeing the confused look on my face.

 **(Helia's POV)**

I can't help but smile seeing the confused look on Flora's face. My grandfather then pulls me off to the other end of them room. "I can go inside her mind and find out what's caused it, if we know what's caused it we'll find out if there's a way to get rid of it or heal it." My grandfather explains. I nod.

"I can feel a but coming on." I say. He sighs looking up at me.

"But it will cause her to have a very painful headache while I'm in her mind and she might be a bit tired or weak once I'm out, you'll need to keep her still until I'm out of her mind." He explains. I nod and we return to where Flora is standing taking in her surroundings.

"Hey." I say gently guiding her to the sofa. There are two chairs facing the sofa. I sit down on it and carefully sit her sideways on me holding her gently. She looks up at me confused.

"Flora I'm going to use my magic..." My grandfather start but Flora cuts him off.

"Magic?" She asks confused cutting him off. I see fear in her eyes as she starts shaking a little. I wrap my arms around her calming her down. She doesn't remember magic? This is worse then I thought. We're in the magic dimension! Saladin looks at her sadly and sighs.

"Yes magic, anyway I'll use it to enter your mind, you'll get a bit of a headache that will stop when I've done and when I've done you might feel a bit tired or weak. You need to keep still and it's very important that you try not to move. Do you want me to do this?" Saladin asks her. She quickly glances at me. She nods resting her head on my chest. He uses his magic to enter her mind and straight away she groans in pain as tears start to run down her face from the pain. She tries to move her head but I hold it still.

"Shh my flower it's okay, just relax and stay still." I whisper in her ear.

 **(Saladin's POV)**

I enter her mind and look around. I can see and access all her thoughts and memories. I want to see some of them that are her and Helia as he is my grandson but I know that would be wrong. There aren't many memories of hers that I can see. I see darkness swirling around that's consumed most of her mind. I sigh. The poor girl. It's dark magic. Luckily there is a way to get rid of it and restore her memory but I don't know how. We may just have to wait for it to disappear by itself which it will at some point but it'll take years by the amount of magic there is. I wonder how Heli is going to take it? I wonder ho she's going to take it?

 **A/N By the way I'm going away on around the 19th.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
(Saladin's POV)**

I come out of her mind and open my eyes to see Flora in Helia's arms, her eyes are red and puffy from crying from the pain. I sigh. "The cause for her memory loss is because of dark magic, there is away to get rid of the dark magic but I don't know how long it will take honestly it could be years by how much there is." I explain sadly. I see Flora start to tear up again. Helia wipes her tears away acting quickly.

"W-What about a memanina?" Flora asks getting sleepy. I don't think I've heard of those before.

"A what?" Helia asks her.

"A memanina flower, I think they're the ones that have the power to heal dark spells and get rid of dark magic." She explains. I hand her paper and a pencil.

"Flora can you draw what it looks like?" I ask her. She nods taking the pencil and paper. She quickly gets to work drawing. When she finishes she almost instantly falls asleep. Helia picks the pencil and paper up and gives them to me before moving Flora so she's laying down on the sofa. He pulls a blanket over her. He then joins me to look at what she drew.

"I recognize it." Helia tells me. I nod in agreement.

"Yes I've seen them growing on Knightly, you're kingdom." I reply. He smiles knowing he can get a few easily.

"I'm going to go there with Aisha, Nabu, Sky, Bloom, Tecna and Timmy to get some, the journey won't be long but we're going to have fun finding them." Helia says. I nod.

"You go and get the others and leave, Flora can stay and rest here or you can take her or get Brandon or Riven to take her down to your dorm." I tell him. He pulls the blanket off her and picks Flora up carefully.

"I'll take her down, me and the others shouldn't be gone for very long and we'll call if there are any problems." Helia tells me before leaving. I sigh as the door closes behind him. I really hope this works. Not just for Flora's sake but for his as well.

 **(Flora's POV)**

I wake up in a bed. But I fell asleep on the sofa in Headmaster Saladin's office! I sit up but I freeze when I feel hands on my shoulders. I see a boy with tan skin, dark brown eyes and short brown hair. Next to him is another boy with spiky magenta hair, fair skin and violet eyes. They were there when I first woke up after loosing my memory! I open my mouth about to ask them who they are but the brown haired boy beets me to it. "Hey Flora, Helia brought you down here while him and some of the others went to find flower that can bring your memory back you're in our dorm we share with Helia." The brown hair boy tells me. I nod slowly.

"As you don't remember us I'm Riven and that's Brandon." The boy with spiky magenta hair tells me. I nod slowly getting to my feet.

"Do you want to go for a walk outside you haven't been outside very long?" Brandon asks. I nod. All three of us go outside and start walking around.

"Flora just wait here we need to go and talk to Saladin." Riven says before they run off. I nod. I'm sitting next to a rose bush that has beautiful white roses growing on it. I feel someone grab my wrist harshly. I try to pull away but they're too strong. I feel myself being harshly yanked to my feet.

"Let me go." I tell them firmly. I turn to see to guys much bigger then me. They're not in Red Fountain uniform. One of them has dirty blonde hair, pale skin and green eyes while the other had dark brown hair, pale skin and brown eyes.

"And what's the fun in that." The blonde asks. He's the one that's holding onto me. He pulls me close to him and starts to move his other hand to my waist. I kick him in his sensitive area causing his hand to fly off from my waist but the other one doesn't let go of my wrist, if anything his grip tightens. I see that Brandon and Riven aren't that far away.

"Riven! Brandon!" I call they turn around and start running towards where I am. I manage to slide my wrist out of his grip and start to move away from the two guys. The one with brown hair starts to follow me.

"Get back you-" He starts but stops when I turn around. I bring my leg up high and kick him in the face. I'm much more flexible then I thought! And much stronger! Saladin comes over to find out what's happening. I explain to him what happened while Riven and Brandon are tying the two men up.

"How about we just go a watch a movie in the dorm." I suggest. Brandon and Riven nod as we head towards the building.

"Try and touch her again and I'll personally crush you she's like a sister to me." I hear Riven whisper harshly to the two men while glaring at them before we leave. Once we get to the guys dorm I go and sit on the sofa opposite the TV straight away. Brandon puts on a random movie. Riven then comes back with a huge tub full of vanilla ice cream and three spoons. He sits on the right side of me with Brandon sitting on my left. We throw a blanket over us.

"Now give us the ice cream." Brandon tells Riven. Honestly Brandon is acting like a child. Oh well it wouldn't be fun if he didn't! Riven puts the ice cream on me and gives us each a spoon. We take the lid off and start eating.

"What movie is this anyway?" Riven asks. I look to see that both Brandon and Riven are watching it very interested and I can tell they love the movie. I giggle.

"It's 'Frozen'" I reply with a small laugh as we watch the cartoon characters. I start laughing at their shocked faces.

"You're not aloud to tell the others about this." Riven tells me.

"She doesn't have to!" I hear a boy laugh. I turn to see Helia with the five girls that came to visit me before, and the three other guys that came to visit me. The boy who said that has tan skin, violet eyes and long purplish brown hair in two plaits.

"Helia came and got us so we can all be here when she gets her memory back." A girl with long blue hair, fair skin and blue eyes says while motioning to her and a girl with long blonde hair, fair skin and golden eyes.

"If she gets her memory back, we don't know how to use the flower, we picked several just in case." A boy with short ginger hair, fair skin, hazel eyes and glasses points out.

"Flora why don't you try." Helia suggests handing me one of the memanina flowers. The flower has two layers of petals. Three big petals on each layer. They're kind of like lily petals with their shape apart from bigger. The petals are all light blue with a white dotted line going down the centre of each of them. In the centre of the flower is a small white kind of bud. I take it from him and observe it. I then gently press on the bud in the middle and the whole thing turns into blue and white kind of sparkles that start to fly around the room.

"Oops?" I say slightly confused. Did I do it right or wrong? The blue and white sparkles rain down on me just confusing me. Suddenly memories of the past flood my mind. I gasp closing my eyes as I remember everything. Some things I wish I didn't remember. I start shaking slightly as I think about them. I think once I leave Red Fountain to go back to Alfea I'll tell him.

"Flora are you okay?" I hear Helia asks. I open my eyes from the sound of his voice. I see everyone looking at me worried. I nod.

"Yeah, I can remember everything again." I reply forcing a smile on my face. The others smile hugging me while Helia is still looking at me concerned.

"Why don't you two go and find Saladin so he can check that Flora's defiantly okay." Aisha suggests motioning to me and Helia. I nod and so does Helia. He helps me up and we're about to go but stop when Stella says something.

"Riven! Brandon! Flora! You three ate all the ice cream?" She asks furiously. We laugh and me and Helia leave.

"Flora you know if something is bothering you, you can tell me I wouldn't tell anyone without your permission no matter what." Helia tells me placing a hand on my shoulder. I rest my head on his chest and nod. I give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I know, I'll tell you later okay?" I ask. He nods and holds my hand. We walk to Saladin's office. We knock on the door gently.

"Come in." I hear Saladin call. We both enter. I'm a little hesitant. I have to admit I'm a bit embarrassed about how clueless I was before. "Hello Flora, Helia. How are you Flora?" Saladin asks motioning for us to sit down on the sofa. I smile a little.

"I'm good the flower did restore my memory." I reply. Saladin smiles.

"Are you okay with me entering your mind again to find out if all of the dark magic is gone?" Saladin asks me. I nod.

"On question though." I say. Saladin and Helia nod.

"As I have my memory back what if there are certain memories I don't want you to see?" I ask. Saladin smiles at me.

"You have control over that if there are memories you don't want me to see your mind will create a sort of barrier so I can't access them, so you don't have to worry about that." Saladin explains. I smile. Helia cradles me in his arms. I giggle a little playing with a strand of his hair causing him to smile.

"Remember not to move." Helia whispers in my ear. I nod. I turn to Saladin and nod saying I'm ready, he looks at Helia who nods saying he's ready to hold me still if he needs to. Saladin then nods at both of us.

"This won't take long." He tells us. I then feel intense pain in my head. I want to move but I know I shouldn't. Tears of pain start to run slowly down my face. I feel Helia wipe them away before giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"I like it better when you smile." He tells me. He brings his head closer to mine and shakes it causing his long hair to tickle my face. I let out a small laugh through the tears. He smiles a little. It's not long before the pain stops and I start to feel tired. The tears stop as well. Helia wipes away the last few on my face before wrapping a blanket around me. "Shhhhh, go to sleep my flower." He whispers rocking me back and forth gently while stroking my hair. I rest my head on his chest and almost instantly I'm peacefully asleep in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
(Flora's POV)**

I wake up with a small groan. I open my eyes to see Helia looking down at me. He smiles seeing me awake again. "Is all the dark magic gone?" I ask them sleepily. I try to sit up but I feel weak so I look at Helia. He laughs a little and helps me sit up. Once I'm sitting up I just rest on Helia's chest.

"Yes all the dark magic is gone Flora but a lot of your memories I couldn't access because you didn't want me to, I'm just saying that it isn't good for you to be keeping that much from people." Saladin replies. I look down playing nervously with my hands. I stop as Helia takes both my hands in his. He leans over to Saladin and whispers something to him. Saladin nods while I just sit there confused.

"Come on Flora I'll take you for a walk in the garden near Red Fountain." Helia tells me helping me up. He wraps an arm around my waist so support me. He helps me outside and we go to the garden near Red Fountain. It isn't an actual garden, just an area of flowers. We walk for a while before stopping and sitting down on the grass. "Are you going to tell me what's bothering you know?" Helia asks me gently stroking my hair. Tears start to form in my eyes as I think about it.

"Okay but you have to promise not to tell anyone else no matter what." I reply as tears make their way down my face.

"Hey my flower, don't cry, shhh, I promise I won't tell them." Helia replies as he wipes away my tears. I sigh forcing myself to calm down. He patiently waits for me to calm down and start to explain.

"I'm not from Linphea, I'm Princess Flora of the lost kingdom of Sofiel the first and original nature realm, I'm also the fairy on nature, the fairy of nature isn't Diana. My brother Glenn isn't really my brother nor is Miele really my sister so Hazel and Krystal aren't my sisters in law, Glenn's and Miele's parents took me in after my planet was attacked and my parents, two older brothers and people are imprisoned somewhere on Sofiel but I don't know where exactly." I explain rather quickly. Helia stares at me in shock not saying anything. I force myself to get up and start to walk away. He won't want to talk to me after finding that out, plus he probably hates me for keeping all of it a secret!

"Flora don't go." Helia says grabbing my wrist. He pulls me back and smiles. He pulls me to him and I fall on him. He laughs catching me and sitting me up while I'm still on him. "Hey my flower princess don't cry, you know I prefer your smile now shhhhhh." He whispers in my ear while still holding me in his arms.

"I'm... sorry." I manage to cry. He kisses my forehead and smiles a little.

"Flora don't be sorry you didn't do anything wrong, besides I don't think I told you but I'm the Prince of Knightly." Helia tells me. I look up at him surprised. At least I'm not the only one who's been keeping secrets.

"Y-you are?" I ask slowly calming down. He nods slowly and smiles down at me.

"Yes I am, Flora I wanted to ask you earlier to give you more notice but I didn't get the chance, do you want to come to Knightly with me and meet my parents, older brother and his girlfriend who I'll be meeting for the first time as well?" Helia asks me hopefully. I look up at him and smile. I nod.

"I'd love to Helia." I reply. He smiles at me.

"I'll drop you off at Alfea the other girls are already there I'll pick you up from Alfea at eight and you can spend the night as we won't get back before the barrier goes up, so by the time we get there you'll have four hours to get ready and dress fancy." Helia explains. I just nod. We make our way back to Red Fountain. I put on my helmet and Helia puts on his. I get on his wind rider behind him after he gets on and then we're zooming off to Alfea.

I get in and as I'm rushing I catch all the girls' attention. "Why are you in a hurry?" Aisha asks me curiously. I take a few deep breathes.

"I'm going to Knightly to have dinner with Helia's parents, brother and his brother's girlfriend, I need to dress fancy." I explain quickly. All the girls shoot up. Stella grabs my wrist and literally drags me to my room. Stella looks through my wardrobe throwing things until she smiles.

"This is perfect." She announces. I giggle and grab the dress. I go into the bathroom and get changed. The dress is a long baby pink dress. It has a few slightly darker roses around the sweetheart neckline. There are lighter pink floral patterns all over the dress. There's a pale green belt around the waist and a few pale green gems around the bottom of the dress. I walk out and Stella gasps. Aisha walks in.

"Flora you look fantastic." She tells me. I smile and look down. "I'll put your clothes away after Stella went looking." Aisha says with a laugh.

"Oh no you don't have to I'll do it." I assure her.

"Flora don't worry about it you should be worrying about other things right now." Aisha replies putting my clothes carefully back into my wardrobe.

"Thanks." I thank her.

"Come here Flora let me do your hair." Stella says coming in with hair and make-up stuff. I giggle and sit down in front of her. She does my hair like I have my hair when I'm in my Enchantix fairy form before smiling.

"Wow Stella you did an amazing job." I tell her looking in the mirror. She then applies some light pink eye shadow and pink lip gloss for make up.

"Put on these and then you're done." Stella says handing me some shoes and jewellery. I put on the pale green heels, silver necklace with a pale green flower and silver earrings with pale green flowers on that match the necklace.

"Thanks so much Stella I just need to pack a bag as I'm staying the night because I won't get back before the barrier goes up." I say. Stella nods and leaves. I grab a bag and pack a pale pink night dress and clothes for tomorrow which are pants and a bra, a pale pink one shoulder top with jeans and pink ankle boots. I also pack a hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste, a towel and a pink jacket just in case plus my phone obviously.

"Flora lover boy is here for you." I hear Musa yell. I giggle and roll my eyes. Wait it's eight already! I run out with my bag to see the girls. They all gasp other then Stella and Aisha.

"Flora you look amazing." Bloom tells me. I smile looking down at the floor.

"There is no way Helia's family isn't going to like you." Tecna tells me. I giggle a little.

"Well I have to go I promise I'll call you if there are any problems." I call as I run out with my stuff to go and meet Helia. As Helia sees me I watch his jaw drop causing me to giggle. He's wearing a suits, resting against his wind rider. I walk over to him and give him a kiss on the cheek before closing his mouth to my amusement. He stares at me for a few seconds.

"You look absolutely stunning my flower." Helia finally tells me causing me to blush. He smiles.

"Thanks you don't look too bad yourself." I reply with a smirk. He laughs. "Helia do you think your family will like me?" I ask him. He stares at me in shock hearing what I just asked him.

"Honestly Flora there is no chance at all of them liking you." Helia replies. I look down feeling tears forming in my eyes. What's the point of going then if they're going to hate me? I start to walk away but I stop when someone grabs my wrist and pulls me back. "Because they're going to love you." Helia adds as he picks me up and spins me around. I giggle as the tears that were forming in my eyes disappear. He then puts me down in front of him and moves close to me. "Just like I do." He whispers in my ear before kissing me. I smile returning the kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck as he wraps his around my waist. Thank God Stella didn't work very hard on my make-up or she'd be yelling at Helia for ruining it!

"Oh Helia." I say as we pull apart. "Well we better get going." I add. He nods and gets on his wind rider. I smile sitting behind him. He hands me my pink helmet which I carefully put on so I don't mess up my hair.

"Can you open a portal to Knightly?" Helia asks me.

"Yeah but I don't think we'll arrive at the palace." I reply. Helia smiles.

"That's why I have my wind rider." He replies with a small laugh. I smile. He starts the engine as we go off in speed. I open a portal in front of us which Helia drives through.

We arrive in a forest area. This defiantly isn't the palace! It's not long before we arrive outside a huge palace. The palace is pale blue with ivy growing up the walls but not covering them. There are some big balconies I can see connected to some of the rooms. Some of the windows are big but some are smaller. Then there is the front door, a big grand double door with two guards standing in front of it. I take my helmet off. "We're here." Helia announces proudly.

"Whoa." Is all I manage to say. Helia smiles taking my hand in his as he helps me off his wind rider. He leads me to the palace.

"Prince Helia." The guards say bowing. They open the doors as we walk in.

"Hmmm, Prince Helia... I've got to get use to hearing that." I say thoughtfully. I hear Helia laugh and look at him to see he's shaking his head. We enter the dining room which is very grand. The walls are white and the floor is dark wood. The walls have a lot of art on. There's long dark wooden dining table with a pale blue table cloth on and dark wooden chairs around it. There are a few plants in the room and hanging from the ceiling are big chandeliers.

"What do you think?"" Helia asks me with a smile. I smile looking around.

"It's beautiful. I see the love for art runs in the family." I reply looking around at al the various paintings. I hear a familiar female laugh.

"That's exactly what I said." I hear a girl laugh. I turn around to see Princess Aura of Anga, my childhood friend. She always used to come to Sofiel before it got attacked and we met each other. She's three years older then me. We kept in touch when I escaped my planet and she's been helping me a lot. In fact she's the one who found Miele, Glenn and their parents who agreed to look after me.

"Aura what are you doing here?" I ask as we hug.

"That would be my girlfriend." A voice laugh. I look up to see a boy her age. He's got pale skin like Helia's, blue eyes although his are a bit darker then Helia' and long hair in a ponytail that's jet black where as Helia's hair is midnight blue and is down with a spiky fringe. "Aura this is my brother Helia, Helia this is my girlfriend Aura." The boy introduces them. He then motions to me with a confused look causing me to giggle.

"Flora this is Luke my older brother, Luke this is my girlfriend Flora." Helia introduces us. I smile while Luke raises and eyebrow at Helia with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Girlfriend when did that happen?" He asks with a small laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10  
(Flora's POV)**

I blush a little and smile as Helia wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me slightly closer to him. Suddenly two people walk in before Helia is able to answer. There's a woman with long midnight blue hair like Helia's, pale skin and dark blue eyes like Luke's. She's wearing a fancy blue dress with a silver crown that has blue jewels on. Next to her is a man with long jet black hair like Luke's, pale skin and lighter blue eyes like Helia's. He's wearing a suit with a silver crown with blue jewels. Helia's parents. "Well what did we miss?" The woman asks politely as she smiles warmly.

"Just the introductions." Helia replies. I smile.

"Mum, dad this is my girlfriend, Princess Aura of Anga, Aura these are my parents Queen Leala and King Warren." Luke introduces them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Aura tells them. They smile warmly at her.

"The pleasure is all ours." King Warren assures her. They're so nice. I have to admit they seem familiar to me. Maybe I've met them before. Maybe they even came to visit my real parents when I was little. Maybe they could of known them! But there's a chance that they didn't.

"Ah you must be Helia's friend, I must say you look rather familiar." Queen Leala says to me. I smile a little. So it's not just me.

"Actually she's my girlfriend." Helia corrects his mother. His parents look surprised but then they smile. I blush a little while Helia laughs and pulls me closer to him keeping an arm wrapped firmly around my waist. I can't help but blush even more.

"Well it's lovely to meet you, now we can cancel that date we set up with you and Diaspro as you've been taking so long." King Warren says. I look up at Helia who looks very confused.

"What do you mean my date with Diaspro?" Helia asks. Everyone goes silent.

"Well we just thought since you haven't had a girlfriend before you just needed a push, so we set up a secret date with you and Diaspro just see if you'd like her and if it didn't go well we'd let you do it on your own but at least we could of said we tried to help." Queen Leala explains. Helia nods.

"I'm sorry my dear but we've been a bit rude we haven't even let you introduce yourself." King Warren says with a slight laugh. I open my mouth to introduce myself but stop when the doors open. Everyone turns to see standing there is a girl about my age with fair skin, golden eyes and medium length light blonde hair. She's wearing a fancy red dress that goes to the floor with a jewel in her hair, a ruby.

"Okay who invited Diaspro?" Helia asks not bothering to cover up the fact that he's annoyed. Everyone looks at each other shaking their heads.

"No one sweetie but I figured since it was a family dinner and I'll be part of the family soon. What's this doing here?" She replies motioning to me. Before I know what's happening she pushes me over. I close my eyes waiting for the impact only to slowly open them as I feel strong arms around my waist stopping me from hitting the floor. I give a sigh of relief seeing Helia. He helps me back up and glares at Diaspro.

"One you're not going to be part of the family I don't know how you worked that out and two, this is my girlfriend Flora." Helia tells her. I can tell he's mad at Diaspro and annoyed that she's here.

"What! A girlfriend? You shouldn't have a girlfriend! We're suppose to be having a date soon! If you're going to have a girlfriend it should be me not this pathetic tree huger!" Diaspro screams. Everyone just stares at her in disgust hearing the words coming out of her mouth. Before anyone can reply all the plants start growing out of control, slowly making their way towards Diaspro.

"Flora stop!" Aura tells me panicking as she backs away. I back away with Helia shaking my head in shock.

"It isn't me! I'm not controlling them." I reply. Helia gently grabs my shoulder and looks me in the eye.

"Flora, you can stop them. Please Flora, please stop them you're the fairy on nature." Helia tells me softly. I nod still shaking. I run in front of Diaspro stopping the plants from getting to her. They stop growing not wanting to harm me. They're angry! As I'm the fairy of nature they got angry when Diaspro was talking to me like that and they became furious when she made having a love for nature seem like a bad thing that people should be ashamed of. I calm them and they stop growing and go back to their normal seizes. No one knows what I've done as I communicate with them through my mind. One reason why I love being the fairy of nature. I can talk to and understand all plants!

"How dare you do that to me!" Diaspro screams at me. I take a step back shocked like everyone else.

"Well you're welcome." I say sarcastically kind of annoyed I didn't even get a thank you but I got yelled at instead when I didn't even do anything.

"No you're not getting a thank you for using your nature magic to make the plants attack me." She snaps. I take a step back and just walk away. I simply leave the room unable to handle being in there any longer. I stand outside and sigh leaning against the wall letting a single warm tear run down my face.

"Diaspro, Flora never used her magic to do anything the plants they did it on their own. If you actually listened when at school you'd know that plants are their own living thing and here in the magic dimension they literally have a mind of their own." I hear Helia tell Diaspro before walking out of the room to here where I am. I could hear the anger in his voice. I close my eyes and sigh. "Flora are you okay?" Helia asks his voice softening. I nod not opening my eyes.

"I'm fine." I reply after a few silent seconds slowly opening my eyes. Helia slowly walks over to me and gently cups my face with one hand and uses the other to gently wipe away the tears forming in my eyes.

"You know I prefer your smile." Helia whispers in my ear before giving me a quick kiss causing me to blush and I can't help but let a small smile form on my lips causing Helia to smile. The door opens to reveal everyone else with a fuming Diaspro in front of them.

"Guards escort Princess Diaspro out of the palace and back to her own planet, make sure to put her on the list for not aloud in this palace." King Warren orders. Two guards nod escorting Diaspro out.

"Isn't Diaspro Sky's ex-fiancé?" I ask remembering her name being mentioned by Bloom.

"Yes she is, how could I forget about that." Helia says before we both burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Luke asks confused. We calm ourselves before attempting to answer.

"Princes Sky, one of our friends was forced into an engagement with her after several other engagements of her's had been cancelled because she was always sleeping with someone else, that time a maid walked in on her and one of the guards sleeping together, Sky's father called the engagement off and the guard was fired." I explain. Everyone stares in shock there then Helia as they hadn't known any of that.

"Changing the subject I do have to agree with my wife here, you do look very familiar, are you a royal maybe we met you at another palace?" King Warren asks. I nod.

"I'm Princess Flora of the lost Kingdom of Sofiel." I reply. The King and Queen gasp before grins spread across their faces.

"I told you they'd end up together." Queen Leala says proudly.

"Um mum what are you talking about?" Luke asks confused on what's happening.

"Well we were very close with Flora's parents, Queen Irena and King Fynn, Helia and Flora always played with each other when they were little and we came to visit or they came to visit since Helia's only a year older but they don't seem to remember it. Anyway Leala and Irena always thought you two would end up together and it looks like they were right." King Warren explains. We stare in shock.

"We can talk about this later and show them pictures of them when they were younger but dinner is ready." Queen Leala says. We all walk back into the dinning room and take our seats. The food is served and everyone starts eating. It's steak. Me and Helia have vegetarian steak instead. After we finish eating we all go to the living room and start talking.

"Ahh my little boy is all grown up and has a nice girlfriend." Queen Leala laughs while pinching Luke's cheeks much to everyone's amusement. Everyone can't help but laugh while Luke turns red with embarrassment.

"I believe you wanted to show Flora and Helia pictures of them playing together when they were little." Luke says embarrassed.

"Oh yes Helia the photo album is right next to you, you two can look through it together while we talk to these two." Queen Leala tells us with a small smirk. King Warren walks over to her and joins in with embarrassing the two, pinching their cheeks and everything as if Luke and Aura were small children. I giggle as Helia grabs the photo album and opens it. There are many picture of us playing together. He looks roughly the same just a lot smaller. I look roughly the same s well apart from my hair is always in pony tail.

"Looks like you've always had long hair." I giggle looking through the photos.

"It looks like you've always been beautiful." Helia whispers in my ear causing me to blush.

"If you two are going to do that use protection!" I hear King Warren say loudly. I see Luke and Aura blushing bright red. I shake my head. That's disgusting! Helia laughs a little and covers my ears. I laugh. After a while he takes his hands off my ears and we continue looking through the photos. One of them catches my eye though. We're both laughing and he's giving me a piggy back. We're on Sofiel. I smile seeing the picture.

"It's very late we should all probably head off to bed we'll see you all in the morning." Queen Leala says. Everyone nods in agreement. She goes with King Warren followed by Aura and Luke. I go to grab my bag but Helia beats me to it.

"I'll carry your bag" Helia tells me. He grabs my hand and leads me to his room before I have a chance to argue. "This is my room where we'll be sleeping, now please can you help me put a spell on Luke's room so any sound from in there can't be heard?" Helia asks. I laugh as he puts my bag in his room. We go to the room next to us and Helia knocks on the door. The door opens to reveal Luke. I quickly put the spell on the room to Helia's and Aura's amusement.

"What spell was that?" Luke asks confused. I smirk.

"It keeps all the noise made in this room in this room." Aura explains.

"Oh and remember to lock the door you don't want to forget like Diaspro, having a maid walk in on you would be very awkward." Helia laughs before me and him quickly leave and go back into his room together closing the door behind us.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11  
(Flora's POV)**

I have a quick shower in Helia's bathroom and wrap my towel around myself. I walk out with my bag. I see Helia sitting on the bed patiently waiting for me. I give him a small smile. "You can go have your shower now." I tell him. He nods and goes into the bathroom. I use my magic to change into the pink night dress I packed and I then quickly dry my hair before putting my towel and dress and everything in my bag and closing it up. I place it carefully next to Helia's bed. It's not long before he comes out again.

"Hey Flora can you come out onto the balcony with me?" Helia asks. I nod and walk onto the balcony and sit in one of the two chairs. Helia then comes out. He's wearing shorts and a T-shirt. He sits opposite me with a sketch book and pencils.

"What are you doing?" I ask him. He smiles.

"Drawing you." Helia replies.

"Why?" I ask him confused. He smiles and laughs a little.

"Because you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen therefore I think I should draw you." Helia explains. I smile and blush before turning to look out at the view. Helia smiles and continues drawing me while saying sweet things to make me blush. "No I'm done." Helia eventually says. i turn my head back to him only to blush bright red when I see his perfect drawing of me while I'm blushing.

"Why did you draw me blushing?" I ask him embarrassed.

"Because you have to most adorable blush ever." He replies giving me a small kiss. I smile. We go inside and he locks the door to the balcony and pulls the curtains closed over the door. He puts his sketch book in a draw next to his bed with his pencils before getting in to his bed. I crawl in next to him a smile.

"Don't I get a cuddle?" I ask playfully. He laughs and wraps his arms around my waist. I move closer to him and nuzzle my head into his chest. I let one hand rest on his chest while my other arm goes over him and our legs get tangled up.

"Go to sleep my flower." Helia whispers in my ear softly.

"Goodnight Helia." I say sleepily. He smile a little looking down at me.

"Goodnight my flower." Helia replies kissing my forehead softly. I can tell he's tired by his voice. He sounds exhausted and so am I. I let my eyes close and it's not long at all before I drift off to sleep in his arms peacefully.

 **(Luke's POV)**

After me and Aura have done what we wanted too we both get dressed again and I get my phone out. I feel kind of bad for what we're about to do and Aura does as well but my parents did it to us and now they want us to do it to Helia and Flora. Put Flora to the test. They did it to Aura as well so they could see if she really loved me which she did. It was horrible as I didn't know they were doing it until after, now it's Flora's and Helia's turn. "I really don't want to do this." Aura tells me sadly. I wrap an arm around her and gently kiss her forehead.

"Neither do I." I reply.

"But we have to." Aura sighs. I nod still mad at myself for what I'm about to do. I call my grandfather, Saladin.

"Hello Luke, Aura." He greets us smiling happily but he frowns when he sees our sad expressions and knows what we have to talk to him about. "Is it really necessary to put Flora to the test it's obvious they are both madly in love with each other like it was for you two?" Saladin asks sadly.

"Unfortunately they're not changing their minds." I reply with a sigh.

"Fine I'll do what they wanted me to do to you, take away his phone not let any messages get through to Flora etc so he won't be able to get in contact with her at all but I believe he will do something that will effect everyone." Saladin replies.

"I'm not suppose to say anything but you're family and you need to know, Flora isn't the most stable person, her whole family is imprisoned and her adoptive parents died two years ago, her brother, not biological brother, he used to abuse her. I don't think she's going to wait for Helia to explain." Aura says. I didn't know about Flora being abused or her adoptive parents death. I probably shouldn't say anything either.

"I'll try talking to them." Saladin assures us.

"We've tried but they won't listen they know about Flora's real family being imprisoned but not about anything else, I don't think it's right to tell them though." I reply. Saladin sighs and Aura and him nod in agreement. It's not our place to tell them even though they are family.

"Well they are Helia's parents as well as your's so if they won't change their mind I guess I'll do it they have to make their own mistakes but I'll keep an eye on Flora, or at least try to." Saladin replies. We nod before hanging up the phone. I sigh.

"I really wish they'd change their minds." I say with a sigh. Aura nods in agreement.

"So do I." She replies. We get in bed and fall asleep.

 **(Flora's POV)**

I wake up early in the morning with Helia still asleep next to me. I smile and go into the bathroom getting changed into my clothes and brushing my hair and teeth. I go out onto the balcony and smile. That's when I see Diana the major fairy of nature waiting just outside the palace walls. I know she's here for me as she's been after me for a while. She's not happy as she knows Queen Morgana would want to give me her position as the major fairy of nature once she finds out I'm the fairy of nature and Diana isn't too happy about it.

No one knew who the last fairy of nature was so Diana was given the place as major fairy of nature until the next fairy of nature was discovered being me. Diana found out that I'm the fairy of nature and now she's trying to get rid of me... permanently. So no one will find out it's me and she will continue being the major fairy of nature. What she doesn't know is that I don't want to be the major fairy of nature and I'd tell Morgana to let Diana be the major fairy but Diana won't listen to me therefore I can't explain.

I run out of the room and down the stairs until I'm out of the palace. I then run over to where Diana is. "What do you want Diana?" I ask her. She laughs at me. I roll my eyes still waiting for her to answer my question.

"I want you gone, it's either you or your little boyfriend then you." She laughs. I glare at her angrily.

"Leave him out of this he has nothing to do with this! Diana can you just listen to me I-" I start but I get cut of by my own quiet cry of pain as Diana hits me with a ball of powerful magic. I may have more control over nature then her but she's had a lot more practise then me!

"Listen to you! Why would I listen to you? You're a threat to me! That's like one of your most dangerous enemies coming up to you and saying 'listen to me'. You wouldn't trust them and you are one of my biggest enemies!" Diana snaps at me. I sigh. Why? What did I even do? I never went up to her and said I wanted her place as the major fairy of nature or that I was challenging her or anything like that!

"Diana I never said-" I start but I'm cut of this time by her laughter.

"I don't care what you did or didn't say. Now follow me or that little boyfriend of your's is at risk." She orders. I nod running after her as she flies into the forest outside the castle. We get to a clearing in the forest and she stops. I also stop. She uses her magic to trap me in vines and then she breaks them as she continuously attacks me causing the vines to break. I don't attack back. I don't want to. I'm too weak to even defend myself anyway!

"Diana I'm not going to attack you." I tell her firmly. She sighs and uses her magic to lift my weak body up and put me in the cave behind me.

"I won't attack you either Flora but you shouldn't be in that cave, it seems the big bear is back and doesn't seem to happy that you're trespassing." She laughs before flying off. I hear the loud steps of the big bear before a huge black bear comes into the cave on all fours. I an't help but let out a small gasp. I can't believe Diana would really do something like this! I back away from the bear as it comes towards me angrily, following it's instinct to protect it's territory. I try to get off the ground but I fail miserably!

"Get away." I tell the bear even though I know it won't do anything. The bear lets out a growl before slamming it's foot down harshly on my leg continuously. I scream out in pain. There is no way that my leg isn't broken. I grab my phone and call Helia. He picks up almost instantly.

"Flora thank God you called I've been so worried about you! Are you okay? Where are you?" Helia asks instantly.

"Help." I manage to croak out. He looks at me and gasps.

"Flora what happened?" He asks.

"Diana... I'm in a cave... on Knightly still... not far from the palace." I explain weakly as tears run down my face. The phone slides out of my hand and across the cave floor as the bear swipes at my wrist harshly. I cry out in pain.

"Flora! Flora?" I hear Helia panicking as I look at his hologram which is facing away from me. He can't see me! "Don't worry I'm coming." I hear him promise before hanging up. The bear continues to viciously attack me. Clawing and sometimes biting me. Stepping on me. I've defiantly got a lot of broken bones! I don't know how long it's been going on for. I'm in so much pain it's the only thing I can feel now. I can't move at all and I have to use all my energy to keep my eyes open. Suddenly there's a loud bang. I manage to look to see the bear on the ground tied up.

"W...w-what?" I ask weakly as many more tears run down my face.

"Shhh my flower don't cry it's me, it's me." I hear Helia's gentle, comforting voice assure me as I see him over me. I try to move but I find I still can't and trying is just causing me more pain! He gently picks me up bridal style causing me to cry out in pain even though he's being gentle. Every movement causes me pain. "Sorry Flora, but you're going to be okay. Close your eyes and rest my flower when you wake up I'll be right next to you and you'll be feeling better then you do know I promise." Helia assures me kissing my forehead gently ignoring me flinching s bit from the pain. I let my eyes close for once and I stop fighting to stay awake. It's not like a normal nights sleep though. It's dreamless and empty, all there is is darkness but it's still better then before.

 **A/N Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews I enjoy reading them! I won't be able to post for a while (Two weeks max) Because I'm going on the 19th to France and I won't have internet there. Once I get back though I promise to be posting like once a day for a short while to make up a bit for what I've missed as I'll be writing on word while I'm away as I don't need internet to do that! I hope you can forgive me for not posting and please leave me some reviews with your opinions etc! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry this was a long note! Oh and are you able to see my poll I don't know if I did it right?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12  
(Helia's POV)**

She closes her eyes and slips into another world as I run with her in my arms to where I left my wind rider when I came looking for her. I slide the pink helmet on her and then put mine on. I sit her sideways on my knee holding her with one arm and using the other to drive my wind rider. I open a portal to Alfea and drive through. As I get there I take my helmet off and Flora's off her before picking her up bridal style again and carrying her in. I run to the infirmary with her and lay her down on the bed in there. "Oh my what happened?" Ofelia asks walking in. I sigh all I really know about is the bear.

"A bear attacked her but I'm guessing someone attacked her first as she couldn't move when the bear came in and I know she didn't choose to be in that cave." I explain sadly looking down at her. Ofelia scans her and sighs looking at the results.

"You need to leave while I treat her, you should go and find the Winx and tell them what's happened but no one is aloud in here until I say so, so you'll all have to wait outside." Ofelia tells me firmly.

"Please Ofelia can you at least tell me what's wrong with her?" I ask desperately. She sighs and nods sadly.

"The bottom of her left leg from the knee below is broken as well as her left foot, her right knee is crushed, her right shoulder is also broken an so is her right wrist and the rest of her body is covered in cuts and bruises. I can heal her broken bones but when she wakes up she's going to be in pain, she'll be in pain for a few days and she'll have to stay in here." Ofelia explains. I nod sadly my heart breaking as I hear what her injuries are.

"I'll go find the Winx." I say quietly. I go outside of the room and Ofelia closes and locks the door. Instead of actually getting up to find them I just get my phone out and ring Aisha.

"Hey Helia. What's wrong?" She asks confused on why I'm ringing her. She frowns seeing the worried and sad look on my face.

"Aisha get the other girls to get the guys and meet me outside the infirmary it's an emergency and you just come here as soon as possible." I tell her. She nods and hangs up. I run a hand through my hair worried and frustrated. Suddenly Aisha runs over.

"The others are getting the guys now what's happened? And where's Flora?" She asks. I sigh.

"Flora is in there, Ofelia is treating her and no one is aloud in until she says so. Flora is currently unconscious she was attacked by a bear but I think she was attacked by someone before she couldn't get out of the cave when she called and I got there as soon as I could." I explain sadly mad at myself that I wasn't faster.

"Helia it isn't your fault. Do you know what her injuries are?" Aisha asks calmly placing a hand on my shoulder. I nod sadly and put my head in my hands.

"Her left leg from below the knee is broken as well as her foot, her right knee is crushed, her right shoulder is broken, her right wrist is also broken and her whole body is covered in cuts and bruises, Ofelia says she can heal her broken bones but she's going to be in pain once she wakes up and she'll be in pain for a few days." I explain sadly not looking up. I should of been there to protect her or I should of at least got there sooner! I've let her down and I can't forgive myself for it! This is all my fault.

"We're here we got here as soon as we could." Bloom says running in with the other girls and the other Specialists closely behind them before Aisha has a chance to say anything.

"What's happened?" Musa asks as they all stop. Worried looks come across all of their faces seeing mine and Aisha's expressions. I look at Aisha silently begging her to be the one to explain as I don't want to have to explain it again. Aisha sighs and explains everything to them the way I explained to her. After a few hours of awkward silence the door to the infirmary finally opens. Ofelia walks out.

"You may see her now, she's still not awake yet but she should be soon." Ofelia explains. We all nod a slowly enter the infirmary, the sight breaks absolutely horrible. Flora's still laying there unconscious, she looks a little better and she's got her whole right arm and shoulder bandaged, her bottom left leg and foot bandaged and her right knee bandaged. Her cuts have been cleaned up and a bit more colour has come to her face. I sit next to her and sigh.

"Oh my God." Stella says quietly as all of them stare in shock. After an hour the others started to leave, I promised to tell them if anything happens. Then it's just me, Aisha and Nabu waiting for Flora to wake up. Nabu and Aisha are just about to leave as well but stop when we hear a weak groan.

"Flora?" Aisha asks wondering if it's her waking up.

"W-where am I?" Flora asks weakly. I look to see she's confused. She tries to sit up. She gasps in pain and lays down again.

"Flora you're in the infirmary at Alfea, don't try and move." I tell her gently brushing a strand of her hair out of her face. She still looks confused. She then slowly nods taking in the current situation. I smile sadly down at her.

"Flora do you want us to call the others?" Nabu asks.

"No I don't want to worry them." She replies weakly. I look down at her and sigh.

"Flora they already know, Helia called us all and told us what happened." Aisha says. "And trust me he was so worried about you and he is still now." Aisha adds in a whisper. Flora giggles a little as Nabu grins and I smile. We all heard her whisper it.

"Well I guess you'd better get them if they already know I'm here and what happened." Flora replies with a slight sigh.

"You know what. We'll go and get the others and leave you two alone for a bit." Nabu says and Aisha nods as the two of them leave, closing the door behind them. I then move so I'm sitting on the bed next to Flora.

"Flora what's wrong?" I ask her gently. She looks up at me confused.

"Nothing." She replies a bit too quickly. I raise an eyebrow at her. She turns her head so she's not acing me. I sigh and carefully cup her face with one of my hands and turn her head back slowly s I don't hurt her anymore.

"Flora tell me the truth what's wrong?" I ask her. She sighs trying to sit up again but I stop her before I can. I look down at her to see she's starting to tear up.

"Diana the major fair of nature attacked me, I refused to fight her so when she got bored she put me in the cave and left me there knowing the bear was coming." Flora explains as tears start to run down her face. I wipe them away gently.

"Why would she attack you?" I ask her confused.

"Well I'm the fairy of nature not a fairy that uses nature magic as I've told you, that makes me the rightful major fairy of nature and Diana is jealous of it. She won't give me a chance to tell her I don't want to be the major fairy of nature. They didn't know who the last fairy of nature was so hey made Diana the major fairy until they find the fairy of nature and when they do she agreed to hand over her place as major fairy but it looks like she's changed her mind." Flora explains sadly. I kiss her forehead gently and give her a warm smile.

"Flora it'll be okay, I won't tell the others about Diana as I promised I wouldn't tell them that you're the Princess of Sofiel and I won't if I do they'll ask and we'd have to tell them." I say gently as I start stroking her hair as she begins to calm down. I smile a little.

"Thank you Helia." She thanks me. I just lean down and give her a quick kiss on her lips. She blushes causing me to laugh a little as I give her another kiss. She lays her head on my knee and smiles.

"Are you comfortable?" I ask her playfully. She smiles.

"Very actually." She replies I smile.

"Good I was worried about your injuries." I tell her happy that she's comfortable. She looks up and smiles at me and I can't help but smile as well. It's good to see her smiling, especially in a situation like this. Suddenly the door opens and the rest of the Winx and Specialists come in. Grins spread across their faces as they see Flora awake.

"Flora, how are you feeling?" Musa asks her. She smiles weakly at them.

"Sore but better then when it happened." Flora replies. I look down t her to see her struggling to keep her eyes open. I lean down and kiss her forehead gently.

"You can go to sleep you know, no one we'll mind and besides you're exhausted." I whisper in her ear quietly so only she can hear. She nods. Everyone continues talking for a while and it's not long until Flora's eyes close completely and she falls asleep peacefully.

"Everyone be quiet she's asleep." I tell them quietly motioning to Flora peacefully asleep with her head still on my knee. Everyone turns to look at her asleep on me. I gently pull the blanket over her and smile. The door slowly opens to reveal Miss. Faragonda. She smiles at all of us.

"I'm sorry to come now but I have an important mission for all of you not Flora though she isn't allowed to know about this mission." Miss Faragonda explains.

"But Miss Faragonda we can't just leave her here." Brandon argues.

"I'm sorry to say but you have to, she'll be staying here until you all get back. She's a nature fairy so naturally she'd feel loyal to Diana, the major fairy of nature but she isn't the fairy of nature therefore there is someone else who should be the major fairy of nature, your mission is to find out who it is." Miss Faragonda explains. Oh God no! I can't tell them it's Flora. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone.

"Miss Faragonda I still think we can't leave her here." I say. No matter what I don't want to leave her here alone.

"I'm sorry but you don't have a choice you all have to go and she can't know it's a mission." Miss Faragonda tells us all firmly. But she'll think we just left her without a reason!

"But-" Aisha starts.

"No buts you all have to go now." Miss Faragonda orders cutting Aisha off. We all nod sadly. I carefully move Flora's head from my knee to the pillow and e all leave one by one, leaving Flora alone in the room. Miss Faragonda closes the door behind her shutting Flora in.

 **A/N I just got to France yesterday after driving all the ay here on the 20th and a bit yesterday. I've got internet so I'll be able to update a bit but not as much as I usually do. I hope you understand that and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13  
(Flora's POV)**

I wake up alone in the infirmary still. Where is Helia? Where are the others? Where is everyone? The door slowly opens to reveal Miss Faragonda. Seeing me she smiles warmly at me and slowly walks over to me. Maybe she knows here the others are. She probably does I mean she's the Headmistress she can see everything going on in the school. "Flora good to see you're awake. How are you feeling?" Miss Faragonda asks me. I continue looking around the room nervously.

"Oh uh I'm fine thanks Miss Faragonda but where are the others?" I ask nervously still seeing no sign of them what so ever. She sighs.

"Flora they all needed to do something important, they didn't want to leave you but they had to. Don't worry they should be back soon." Miss Faragonda tries to assure me as she gives me a small smile. I don't know why though but I have a feeling that she isn't telling me everything. Is she lying to me?

"When will they be back?" I ask her nervously feeling myself start to panic.

"Don't worry dear they'll be back soon, I don't know when exactly but it'll be soon in the meantime you should try and get some rest." Miss Faragonda replies. I nod and close my eyes. I hear her leave so I with a few seconds to make sure she's gone before opening my eyes. I see a little seat by a window so I force myself to my feet and ignoring the unbearable pain I slowly manage to walk to the seat and sit down.

"Where are you all?" I ask quietly as I stare out the window feeling tears slowly running down my face.

 **(Helia's POV)**

The ship lands on Linphea and we all sigh. None of us think this is right going without Flora, without even telling her. She isn't even allowed to know that we're on a mission now. We left her there asleep so she's going to wake up alone. "Let's get this over with." Timmy says as we all start to leave the ship. I sigh.

"You know we won't find the fairy of nature." I tell them bluntly. I won't tell them that it's Flora but I can help them a bit.

"Helia we know you want to get back to Flora but this is the nature realm it's the planet we're most likely to find the fairy of nature on." Musa points out. I sigh and shake my head.

"I'm being serious we're not going to find her here." I repeat myself. Tecna suddenly realizes what I mean.

"Helia knows who she is." Tecna announces. With that everyone turns their attention to me. I sigh and shake my head.

"Yes I do but I'm not telling any of you, I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone that is was her and I'm going to keep that promise unless she gives me permission to tell anyone." I tell them before they can ask me who she is as I know that's what they were going to do.

"Helia the sooner you tell us who the fairy of nature is the sooner you can get back to Flora" Stella tells me thinking it'll make me tell them who it is. I can't go back to Flora having told everyone that she is the fairy of nature, I would of told everyone one of her secrets that I promised to keep so I have to keep it and I will.

"Stella Flora agrees with me that when someone tells you a secret especially one as important as this one you don't tell anyone unless they let you but this person doesn't want me to tell anyone so I won't unless they give me permission to." I reply. They all groan in frustration causing me to shake my head.

"Well as Helia isn't going to tell us let's start looking anyway." Sky says. We all split into groups of three and four. Sky, Bloom, Brandon and Stella make group one. Riven, Musa, Timmy and Tecna make group two. Finally me, Nabu and Aisha make group three. We all split up looking all over the planet. I don't really bother looking. I mean it's not like Flora is going to be here she shouldn't even be out of bed yet with her injuries.

"Honestly Helia is whoever the fairy of nature is on Linphea now? And please tell the truth." Nabu asks. I shake my head.

"Truthfully we're wasting our time looking for her on Linphea. There is no way she is on Linphea at the moment." I answer truthfully. Aisha and Nabu nod obviously believing me. We continue looking for a few hours even though it's pointless. We then go to meet the others.

"We found absolutely noting." Riven tells us.

"Neither did we." Bloom adds.

"And we also found nothing." Aisha says.

"I said we wouldn't find her here." I tell them. They all stare at me silently begging me to tell them who the fairy of nature is but I just shake my head. We all get in the ship and go back to Alfea.

Once we're there the others go to the girls' dorm while I go to the infirmary to check on Flora. I see her sitting on a chair looking out of the window. Her eyes are red and puffy and her face is tear stained. Flora, why have you been crying?" I ask her gently. A few more tears run down her face. She wipes them away and looks up at me sadly. I go to touch her but she moves away from me.

"You left me alone, you didn't even tell me where you and the others were going and I still don't know." She says sadly. She looks and sounds like she's about to cry. I frown.

"Flora I didn't want to go but I had to, I'm so so sorry. I never wanted to leave you let alone without a explanation." I tell her. She looks at my face and she can tell that I'm telling the truth. She sighs looking down. She slowly rests her head on my chest causing me to smile a little.

"Where did you go?" She asks me weakly. I sigh. I can't tell her, I'm not allowed to.

"Flora I really want to tell you but I can't, I'm not allowed to." I tell her gently. I look down at her to see a look of hurt and sadness on her face. She slowly lifts her head up from my chest.

"So you don't trust me?" She asks sadly. I shake my head.

"Flora of course I trust you but we're not allowed to tell anyone, unfortunately not even you." I explain. She then forces herself to her feet. I see her flinch as she stands up and tries to walk. "You okay Flora?" I ask worried getting to my feet.

"I'm fine." She replies turning her head so she isn't facing me. I shake my head knowing she isn't anywhere near fine. I pick her up bridal style causing her to groan. "I can walk you know." She tells me trying to get out of my arms but she fails.

"You shouldn't be out of bed yet alone trying to walk." I tell her looking down at her worried. Why is she doing this to herself? She shakes her head trying to get out of my arms again. I lay her down in the bed and pull the blanket over her.

"Helia stop I can do all of this on my own." She tells me. I frown. Great she's still mad at me! I can't blame her though once she was asleep we all left. Even though we didn't want to we still did.

"Flora calm down, I know you're mad at me and the others for leaving and still not telling you where we all went even though I want to, but Flora you need to let me help you. You can't try and do everything yourself and I know that you know you can't and shouldn't be doing it." I tell her gently. She looks down and sighs.

"I know I shouldn't Helia but how am I suppose to trust you when you obviously don't trust me?" She asks. I stare at her in shock. I kneel down next to the bed she's on and turn her head so she's facing me. Tears run down her face.

"Flora calm down you're getting worked up. I do trust you Flora but before I tell you anything you really need to calm down." I tell her gently as I kiss away her tears. She looks at me as I start to stroke her hair. It's not long before she's stopped crying.

"I'm sorry." She apologizes. I smile a little kissing her forehead causing her to smile.

"Don't apologize you did nothing wrong. Now I'll tell you where I had to go with the others but remember not to say anything about it." I tell her. She nods. I open my mouth to tell her but I stop by the sound of the door opening and someone clearing their throat.

"Helia you know that no one is allowed to know where you and the others were and why." Miss Faragonda says. Flora looks down and I sigh. Well I'm defiantly in trouble now. "Helia, a word in my office please." Miss Faragonda tells me. I nod following her to her office.

"Miss Faragonda I know I'm not suppose to tell anyone including Flora but it's not right to keep this from her." I tell her.

"Well unfortunately we have to as Flora is a nature fairy and your mission is to find the fairy of nature, if she knew about this mission she'd know that by doing this you'd all be going against Diana who is the major fairy of nature and Flora will feel loyalty to her it'll create problems she'd warn Diana and give her any clue on who it is." Miss Faragonda tells me. I shake my head.

"No Flora isn't like that. She wants what's right and she'll know that Diana being the major fairy of nature when she isn't the fairy of nature isn't right. She'd help us instead of going against us." I argue standing up for Flora.

"But what if she doesn't help?" Miss Faragonda asks me raising an eyebrow. I open my mouth to say something but I stop as I hear another voice.

"Is that really what you think I'd do, Miss Faragonda you're the headmistress of Alfea, I thought you trusted your students. I thought you trusted me." I hear Flora's weak voice say. We turn to see Flora standing there shaking, tears running down her face.

"Flora." I whisper. She runs off and I don't hesitate with following her.

 **(Flora's POV)**

I run out of Alfea and to the forest. I hear someone following me but I ignore it. "Flora why are you up? What's wrong?" Aisha asks me as I run past her. I don't answer but I just continue running. After a while I stop. Pain runs through my body creating a burning pain as I let myself sit on the ground. Tears rapidly run down my face. After a few minutes of me crying I feel arms wrap around my waist. I jump as the arms stay firmly around me.

"Calm down my flower its okay." Helia whispers softly in my ear. I relax in his arms and shake my head.

"No it's not." I cry. He turns me around so I'm facing him and he wraps his arms around me pulling me closer into his chest. I bury my head in his chest. I have to admit I'm becoming hysterical. I just can't stop crying.

"Shhh my flower, it's okay, it's okay now. Flora we do trust you and so does Miss Faragonda but she was just worried." Helia tells me. I take a few deep breaths and close my eyes leaning on his chest.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14  
(Helia's POV)**

Flora closes her eyes and rests her head on my chest. I hear her continuing to take deep breathes slowly calming herself. "Flora are you okay?" I hear Musa ask. I turn to see her approaching with Riven, Aisha and Nabu. She tenses up a little bit. She then slowly nods.

"You should go back to Alfea we'll be back soon." I tell them. They nod and go back through the forest. I sit with her until she's completely calm.

"I'm sorry Helia for reacting like that." She apologizes. I smile looking down at her.

"Don't apologize Flora, it's fine." I assure her gently kissing her. It starts raining heavily. I get up and walk under a tree for shelter but Flora doesn't move. She just sits there staring up at the sky. I run over to her. "Flora, come on it's raining." I tell her. She snaps out of her daze.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking." She apologizes. I smile helping her up. I run with her under the tree for shelter. I take my cape off and put it on her seeing her shivering. She then sneezes and coughs a little.

"Come on." I say gently putting her on my back.

"What are you doing?" She asks me confused. I smile a little.

"Well I'm not letting you walk back to Alfea." I reply as I start carrying her to Alfea. She wraps her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. By the time we're a Alfea we're both dripping wet. I put her down and then we walk in together.

We get into her dorm and when we open the door and straight away we see everyone there waiting. "We were wondering when you two would get back." Nabu says. I use my magic to dry off me and Flora. She then gives me back my cape. I guide her to her room and use my magic again, this time to change her into pyjamas.

"Come on Flora go to sleep, you need to rest." I tell her gently helping her into her bed.

"Helia as that's your mission I've decided I'm going to tell them." She tells me.

"Flora it would be great if you did that but you don't have to if you don't want to." I tell her worried that she doesn't actually want to tell them. She smiles at me and gives me a quick peck on the lips.

"I know I don't have to but I want to." She tells me. I nod and smile at her. A pixie with long blonde hair and fair skin then flies in and flies over to Flora.

"Flora I haven't seen you in ages." The pixie says hugging her. Flora giggles hugging her back. "Who's this?" The pixie then asks Flora motioning to me. Flora laughs.

"Helia this is Chatta my bonded Pixie, Chatta this is Helia my boyfriend you two saw each other at Pixie village when me and all the Pixies got sick but I don't think you properly met." Flora explains. Chatta flies over to me and flies around me a few times.

"You look okay but hurt Flora and I'll have to break you." Chatta threatens. My eyes widen a bit hearing what she just said. I didn't expect that. Flora and Chatta start laughing and I can't help but start laughing as well. "Yeah but seriously." Chatta says once we've all stopped laughing.

"Well Chatta I can assure you that I'd never intentionally hurt Flora, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'm not going to take that for granted." I assure Chatta as I wrap my arms around Flora's waist pulling her closer to me, I nuzzle my head into the crook of her neck as she blushes.

"Helia we have to go again." Sky says walking in with Bloom. I lift my head up and groan knowing they mean we have to go back to Linphea to look. Luckily Flora said she's tell them.

"I'm coming with you on the mission, besides I have something to tell everyone." Flora tells them. Their eyes widen.

"Helia, why does Flora know about the mission?" Bloom asks as Sky grabs her arm a bit harshly. She flinches trying to get out of his grip but she fails. We all walk out to the courtyard where all the others are in the ship.

"Flora is coming with us as she found out about the mission and we need to make sure she doesn't say or do anything." Sky says. He then puts Flora in the cell on the ship and activates the bars.

"Hey aren't you even going to listen to me?" She asks annoyed.

"Timmy once we're in the air I'll call you and when I do deactivate the bars, trust me." I tell Timmy before making my way over to Flora. The ship takes off.

"They didn't even listen." Flora says as a few tears run down her face.

"Don't worry Flora, you won't be here when they land. I'm going to get you out and we'll go somewhere together so where do you want to go?" I ask her.

"Helia can we go to Sofiel, I think I could bring it back or at least try?" Flora asks me. I nod. I call Timmy subtly and he deactivates the bars. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her out. I open a portal to Sofiel and we both quickly go through. I make sure to quickly close it behind us.

I look around Sofiel in shock. It doesn't look like the original nature realm. There's no sign of any life of any sort. No people, animals, plants, nothing. I look at Flora who's looking around with tears running slowly down her face seeing her home planet in this state. "Everything is gone. There's no life, it's like this planet is completely dead." She cries. I pull her close to me and calm her down. I pick her up and put her on my back.

"You can sense other people with nature powers so you tell me where to go but you're weak by the lack of light and plants so I'll carry you." I tell her. She nods.

"We need to go to where everyone is trapped as I need to be near there to bring the planet back to how it used to be and it'll free everyone at the same time." Flora tells me. I nod as she leads the way until we come to a cave like area. Inside the cave I can't see anything it's just pure darkness.

"Can you bring it back from here?" I ask her. She nods.

"Yes." She replies. I put her down carefully. "Magic Winx Enchantix!" She says as she transforms. She flies up in the air and closes her eyes focusing all her energy. Suddenly she starts glowing pink and green. Pink and green magic suddenly goes everywhere. I hear so many footsteps coming from the cave as the cave gets lighter. The whole planet starts coming back to life.

"Flora!" I yell as she finishes using her magic and starts to fall from the sky changing back into her normal clothes. I use my magic to slow her down and lower her into my arms.

"Flora!" I hear a male voice call. A boy older than me and Flora comes running over followed by a boy slightly younger than him but still older than me and a girl the same age as the first boy. I lay her down and she smiles regaining her energy.

"You did it Flora, and I must say that this is a very beautiful planet." I tell her. She giggles a little sitting up and hugging me.

"Liam, Rose, Tyler!" Flora calls as the two older boys and the older girl hug her.

"Flora thank God you're okay!" The girl says. She has long blonde hair the colour of Flora's hair where it's blonde, she also as fair skin and chocolate brown eyes.

"You've become really strong since you've been gone." The older boy tells her. She smiles. He has brown hair like Flora's, fair skin and jade green eyes.

"Hey Flora, who's this?" The younger of the two boys asks motioning to me. He has blonde hair, tan skin and chocolate brown eyes.

"Liam, Rose, Tyler this is my boyfriend Helia, Helia this is Liam my oldest brother, Rose Liam's twin who's younger by minuets and my older sister and Tyler my other older brother." Flora introduces us.

"Me and Flora were friends when we were younger as our families are good friends." I explain.

"You're Prince Helia of Knightly aren't you?" Another male voice asks. I turn to see who I assume are Flora's parents with the rest of the people of Sofiel behind them. He has brown hair like Flora's fair skin like Rose and Liam and jade green eyes like Flora. He's wearing a crown with vine designs on. I nod.

"Yes I am." I reply.

"I knew they'd end up together." The woman next to him squeals. I'm guessing she's the Queen. She has long blonde hair like Rose and Tyler, tan skin like Flora and chocolate brown eyes like Tyler and Rose. She's also wearing a crown with vine designs. Flora smiles and pulls me over

"Helia these are my Parents Queen Lily and King Charles." Flora introduces me to them. I smile shaking both of their hands.

"It's good to meet you... again." I say. They laugh.

"It's good to see you again Helia, but hurt Flora and I won't be so nice." King Charles tells me, the last bit quietly so only me, Flora and Queen Lily can hear.

"Don't worry I'd never even think of that." I assure him wrapping an arm around Flora's waist and pulling her closer to me. She rests her head on my chest and smiles.

"Charles you know that Helia wouldn't do something like that." Queen Lily scolds him giving him a little hit, not too hard though. Flora giggles. She closes her eyes continuing to lean on me for support. I smile and pick her up.

"The palace isn't far you take her back there, we'll show you the way and as for everyone else you're all now free to go back to your homes and your lives." King Charles says. Everyone walks off going back to their homes. I follow the King and Queen and Flora's brothers and sister. Soon we come to a huge palace with plants of every type growing all around it, some plnts growing up the huge stone walls.

"I'll show you where her room is." Rose tells me. She leads me up several sets of stairs until we come to a white door with ' _Flora_ ' written on it in green with flowers and vines painted on around it. Rose pushes the door open and the whole room is basically green and pink but everything looks to small.

"I guess she'll be sleeping on the floor unless she shrinks." I joke. Rose laughs.

"I'm going to assume she likes the same thing." She tells me. She uses her magic and the whole room changes. The walls are pink with green and white flowers painted on the walls. A green bed shaped like a leaf appears with a green duvet and cushion with lots of white and pink cushions piled on top of it. A pink desk appears with a pink chair. A pink flower rug appears on the cream carpet. Green and pink beanbags appear in one corner with a small white table in front of them. Different plants are spread out around the whole room. There's two big cream doors that lead into a walk in wardrobe.

"It looks like something she'd like." I tell Rose. She smiles.

"Well she hasn't changed much then." She laughs. I smile and lay Flora down on the bed. Rose leaves closing the door behind her. I use my magic to change Flora into a pink nightdress and I tuck her in the bed as she fell asleep in my arms on the way here. I look down at her and smile.

 **A/N The internet here is terrible or I would be able to update more often as I'e written up to chapter 16 so far! Sorry about that and I hope you liked this chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15  
(Flora's POV)**

I wake up in a bed. I look around confused. I don't recognise anything in it but I recognize the room. I get up and walk over to glass double doors. I open them and walk out onto my balcony. There are plants in one half and on the other half is a white table with two white chairs facing outwards to look at Sofiel. Helia is sitting on one of the chairs asleep. I use my magic to lift him up and I move him to my bed. I lay him down and lay down next to him. I nuzzle my head into his chest and fall asleep again.

I wake up slowly letting my eyes adjust to the light. I see Liam standing next to me and Helia also waking up. Liam is smirking. I roll my eyes. "Just letting you know dinner is ready, Helia you're welcome to stay for the night as well." Liam tells us. I blush a little about the current situation.

"Is it formal?" I ask sleepily. I allow myself to lay down again resting on Helia's chest again. Liam and Helia laugh and I just roll my eyes again

"Yes it is we have a guest." Liam replies. I groan sleepily.

"Just wake me up when they're gone." I mumble sleepily closing my eyes again. I feel myself being moved until I'm put on my feet. I'm resting against something. I open my eyes to see I'm leaning against Helia. He uses his magic and I'm changed into a plain pink ball gown with a jade green belt and jade green heels. Helia is in his Specialist uniform.

"Who's the guest anyway?" Helia asks Liam.

"The major fairy of nature Diana it's a surprise for mum and dad so don't tell them." Liam replies.

"Oh no." I whisper. I turn to Helia scared. He gives my hand a reassuring squeeze. "We have to find my parents." I tell Helia. He nods in agreement.

"They're in the dining room Diana will be here any second so hurry." Liam says. We all run down stairs to see everyone other than us in formal wear sitting at the table. I run over to my parents with Helia but before either of us can say anything the double doors swing open to reveal Diana. My parents look mad.

"Diana you are not welcome here, you are to leave this instant." My father orders. She closes the doors and smirks.

"I'll go but first I have to make sure flower girl here is gone." Diana replies sending a ball of green magic at me. Before I can do anything a magic gold shield appears in front of me stopping the attack. I turn to Helia and smile at him.

"Don't worry Flora I've got your back." He assures me. I smile. Before either of us can do anything she sends another attack at both of us this time, it's bigger and stronger then the last. Helia quickly pushes me out of the way and gets hit with the whole attack. He's knocked to the ground unconscious. I look at him. He's not moving at all. Not even his chest. He's not breathing. He's dead. I turn to Diana furious. I stand up, tears running down my face.

"Diana you are going to pay for that." I tell her. She laughs shaking her head.

"Silly girl." She laughs but I've and enough. I start glowing bright green. Huge wild vines grow from the ground and wrap tightly around her. Small pink flowers grow on them and release a gas causing her to fall asleep.

"Calm down my flower." I hear Helia's voice whisper in my ear. I turn around to see him still laying there. His lifeless body on the floor. I fall to my knees looking at him.

"Flora." I hear Rose say gently sitting next to me. Liam and Tyler then come and sit with me as well. Liam gets his phone out and shows me a picture of e and Helia when we were asleep earlier on. I touch Helia's face on the picture as Rose gives me a comforting hug.

"Flora it's like in this picture, Helia's asleep but this time he's not going to wake up but he's somewhere good." Liam explains.

"I know about death I've experienced a lot of it since I've been gone." I tell him as more tears run down my face. I move out of Rose's arms and I crawl over to where Helia's body lays.

"Helia." I whisper. Rose, Liam and Tyler move over to where I am.

"Flora he's gone." Tyler tells me gently placing a hand on my shoulder. I shake my head as more tears run down my face.

"No he's not! He's not gone!" I cry. I lean over him and place one o my hands on his face.

"I'm sorry Flora but he's gone." My mother tells me sadly.

"No he isn't." I reply. I close my eyes thinking of him. Thinking of everything we've done together. Everything he's done for me and for everyone. I start crying even more thinking of how he gave his life to save mine. This is my fault. I open my eyes to see I'm glowing green. I feel myself getting weaker and weaker until I fall. I feel strong arms wrap around me keeping me up. I open my eyes expecting to see Liam or Tyler but instead I'm met with familiar blue eyes.

"Flora." He says gently.

"I told you he's not gone." I say turning to my family. I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Shh my flower it's okay." Helia whispers wiping away my tears, he then leans down kissing me gently but passionately. I don't hesitate returning the kiss.

"I thought I'd lost you." I tell him as we pull apart while I nuzzle my head into his chest. He laughs a little.

"Don't worry, I'm not that easy to get rid of." He replies with a smile. I get off him and stand up so he can as well. He stands up and takes my hand in his. I look over at Diana asleep in the vines. I sigh using my magic to make the vine go back. She falls to the floor. I walk over to my mum.

"I'm exhausted, I'm just going to go to bed can you explain to them why Diana is after me so they know." I say to my mum quietly. She nods.

"You need to rest and so does Helia I'll get someone to bring some food up to your room for both of you." She replies. I nod before going back to where Helia is waiting for me.

"You okay?" He asks me worried.

"Yeah I am now, I'm just tired. My mum says we should go and rest and someone ill brig some food to my room." I tell him. He nods supporting me a bit as we go to my room. I feel so weak and every second I feel like I'm getting weaker.

"Come on Flora we're almost there." Helia tells me. Suddenly he picks me up and carries me up the last few steps. I let out a small yawn.

"Thanks." I thank him sleepily as I let out another yawn. He opens my bedroom door and closes it behind him. He lays me down on my bed and smiles looking down at me. He uses his magic to change me into a pink nightdress. I use my magic to change him into pyjama bottoms.

"No T-shirt?" Helia asks teasingly. I giggle and rest my head on his bare chest.

"No I prefer this." I reply blushing bright red. He laughs kissing my forehead and then laying down next to me. Helia pulls the covers over both of us and smile, our legs tangle up and I nuzzle my head into his chest resting one arm on his bare chest and the other slightly over him. He wraps his arms firmly around my waist and rests his head on top of mine.

"I guess we'll eat tomorrow then." Helia laughs. I close my eyes and nod feeling absaloutly drained. I must of used a lot of energy bringing Helia back to life but having him back is worth being exhausted.

"Goodnight Helia." I say sleepily. He kisses me gently.

"Goodnight my flower." Helia replies. I close my eyes again and drift off to sleep in his arms.

 **(Summer's POV)**

I walk with the food I've been given for Princess Flora and Prince Helia. I reach Princess Flora's bedroom and knock gently on the door. I'm one of the maids here. Me and Princess Flora are childhood friends. Flora's close with all the staff as she's known tem from a young age to her they're like family. There's no answer so I knock again. There's still no answer. "Summer are you okay?" Tyler asks walking over to me with Rose and Liam. Tyler is the same age as me and I have a little crush on him I have to admit.

"I'm fine but they aren't opening the door I don't want to walk in just in case." I explain. Rose then knocks on the door. There is still no answer.

"Flora are you in there?" Rose asks. There's no answer so she slowly opens the door. Me and Rose gasp at the heart melting sight. Flora is laying there in a pink nightdress and Helia is laying tere shirtless with blue pyjama bottoms on.

Flora has her head nuzzled into Helia's chest. Helia has his arms wrapped firmly around Flora waist and his head is resting on top of hers. One of Flora's hands is on his chest while the other is over him. Rose walks over to them and pulls the duvet over the two of them. "We should let them sleep." Rose says.

"Yeah they're absolutely exhausted." Liam agrees walking off with Rose. I close the door switching off the light.

"Here Summer I'll take that they'll eat in the morning and I'll clean this up you can go and relax." Tyler tells me taking the tray of food I have off me.

"Prince Tyler really it's fine I can do it." I tell him trying to take it back but I can't. He's a lot bigger than me.

"One I'm fine doing it Summer and two don't call me Prince Tyler, Tyler is fine we're friends. Can you wait in my room I actually need to talk to you about something?" Tyler asks I nod. He goes off and I go to his rom. I sit on his bed waiting for him. He comes back and closes the door behind him as he enters.

"Did I do something wrong?" I can't help but ask instantly. He laughs and walks over to me.

"Summer, you've done nothing wrong but seeing Helia almost die today I want to do this before it's too late as I've wanted to do this for a while now." Tyler tells me. I look at him confused. Suddenly his lips press against mine as he wraps his arms around my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck returning the kiss.

"Tyler." I whisper as we pull away. I'm blushing bright red with a grin plastered on my face.

"I understand if you don't feel the same ay but I love you Summer." Tyler confesses. I can't help but be shocked. I put my finger to his lips before he can say anything else.

"I love you too Tyler." I reply. I then kiss him again. Suddenly he picks me up. I gasp not expecting it. By now I'm bright red from blushing so much.

"Summer will you be my girlfriend?" Tyler asks me. I grin and blush even more.

"Yes! Of course! I'd love to!" I reply grinning. Tyler picks me up and spins me around before putting me back down. I rest my head on his chest and smile. Now this is perfect.

 **A/N Literally just got back from France it's like 00:30 and I go back to school in like three days so I'll be able to post at least once a day for a few days.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16  
(Flora's POV)**

I wake up feeling movement next to me. I keep my eyes shut though as I'm too tired to open them. The arms around my waist leave and the warmth I was feeling disappear. I open my eyes to see Helia getting up. "Where are you going?" I ask him sleepily. He looks down at me and smiles a little bit. He gives me a quick peck on the lips.

"My Grandfather calls, I need to go back to Red Fountain. I don't know why but I'll call you as soon as I can I promise." He replies. I smile and nod.

"See you soon then." I tell him. He nods and uses his magic to get both of us dressed before leaving. I get out of bed and quickly make my bed. I don't like having the maids being forced to do it I like to help out as much as possible. There's a gentle knock on my door. "Come in." I call. The door opens to reveal Tyler and Summer.

"Flora we just wanted to tell you-" Tyler starts but I cut him off.

"So you finally asked Summer out!" I say cutting him off knowing what was coming next. They both look surprised. "Seriously I just brought this planet back yesterday and freed everyone but I could already tell that you two liked each other." I giggle.

"Were we really being that obvious?" Summer asks blushing. I nod and laugh.

"When everyone first saw you and Helia we knew that you two were a ting. Where is Helia anyway?" Tyler asks.

"His grandfather called, he needs to go back to Red Fountain for some reason he doesn't know why yet he's going to call me as soon as he can." I reply.

"Oh in a month there's going to be a big party ere as our kingdom is back and we need a month to plan it we're inviting all the royals anyone else you want invited?" Tyler asks.

"My friends don't know I'm a Princess and I'd prefer for them to find out at the party, so can we just give an extra ticket to a few people?" I ask Tyler. He nods.

"Sure, they're going out today." He replies.

"Can you please give an extra ticket to Princess Bloom of Domino, Princess Stella of Solaria, Princess Aisha of Andros, Prince Sky of Eraklyon and an extra one to Helia?" I ask politely. Tyler nods and Summer uses her magic quickly.

"They have been sent oh and Diana was escorted back to the Amazon yesterday." Summer tells me. I nod.

"Thanks now I need to go to Alfea and sort some stuff out." I tell them teleporting to Alfea.

I walk into mine and the girls' dorm to see the girls really happy. "Flora Sofiel has been brought back and they're having a massive party in one month." Stella squeals.

"What type of planet is Sofiel anyway?" Musa asks. Tecna gets out her pone and starts searching things but I beat her to the answer.

"Sofiel is the original nature realm." I answer without hesitation.

"So you aren't from the original nature realm?" Tecna asks. I shake my head.

"Actually I'm not from Linphea I've just lived there since Sofiel was attacked I am actually from Sofiel." I reply

"Anyway me, Stella and Aisha got invited with an extra ticket each how are we suppose to bring everyone including the guys?" Bloom asks sadly.

"Well Sky and Helia would also have a ticket each and an extra one so Bloom is you give Tecna your extra ticket and Sky gives Timmy his extra ticket, Aisha gives her extra one to Nabu, Stella gives Brandon her extra ticket, Helia gives Riven is extra ticket and I give Musa this ticket." I explain handing Musa a ticket.

"That would work but what about you?" Aisha asks. I smirk.

"I've got a way can you tell the guys what to do please?" I ask. They all nod. I go into my room and lay on the bed still tired. Chatta flies over and we start talking.

 **(Helia's POV)**

I sit in my Grandfather's office. "Helia good you're here, sorry to call you like this but you're childhood friend Princess Krystal as been under a spell I've just taken off her I want you to try and explain what's happened to her." My Grandfather says. I open my mouth to argue but I stop when he lifts his and up to tell me to be quiet.

"Helia?" I hear Krystal asks. I turn to see her standing there looking confused.

"I need to go I'll leave you to explain." My grandfather tells me. He then leaves closing the door behind him.

"The last thing I remember is my sister's wedding." Krystal tells me.

"Well you go to Alfea school for fairies, you met my girlfriend Flora but you weren't yourself and you were acting a bit cold. Don't worry about any of that though she'll understand." I explain. Krystal nods. Suddenly two letters appear in front of me and one in front of Krystal. We open them and read them. They say the exact same thing.

 _'_ _You have been invited to a ball at the royal palace of Sofiel to celebrate Sofiel being brought back and the people of Sofiel being set free. The royal ball will be held in one month and we hope you are able to attend._

 _-From The Royal Family Of Sofiel'_

"Sofiel what type of planet is that anyway?" Krystal asks me confused.

"Sofiel is the original nature realm." I reply. Krystal looks a bit surprised. I open the other letter. It's telling me to give my extra ticket to Riven so everyone can come. I use my magic to send the extra ticket to Riven.

"Well anyway I'm sorry for being mean to your girlfriend, can you introduce us again so I can explain about the whole spell thing and make it up to her?" Krystal suggests. I nod.

"I'll call her now." I tell her. I call Flora quickly. "Hey Flora can you come to Red Fountain and meet me in my grandfather's office?" I ask her.

"Sure I'll be there about now." She replies as she suddenly steps out of a portal that just appeared. She's holding her phone in her hand. She then hangs up and smiles seeing me. "Hey." She greets me with a small smile.

"Flora you obviously know Krystal but when you met her she was under a spell that's only just been taken off her, so this is the real Krystal, Krystal this is my girlfriend Flora." I say introducing them again. I look at Flora to see her a little tense. I gently take her hand in mine and give it a reassuring squeeze. She looks up at me and I smile at her. She gives me a weak smile.

"Well it's good to meet the real you." Flora tells her with a genuine smile.

"It's really good t meet you when I'm myself I really don't remember anything since my sister's wedding and I wasn't myself then as was really stressed at the time so I'm really sorry for how I've been acting to you." Krystal apologizes.

"It's okay I knew you didn't mean anything as soon as Helia said you were under a spell." Flora replies. I feel her hand shaking.

"Flora are you okay you look a bit pale?" Krystal asks. Flora nods.

"I'm... I'm fine." She replies before stumbling a little. I let go of her hand and wrap my arms around her waist keeping her up. She leans her head against my chest as she starts shaking violently.

"Whoa, you're not okay Flora, I'm going to take you home you can't go back to Alfea like this. Krystal are you okay to go back to Alfea on your own?" I ask Krystal as I pick Flora up.

"Yeah, hopefully we can catch up soon." Krystal replies before going through a portal back to Alfea. I use my magic to create a portal to Sofiel palace. I walk through the portal with Flora in my arms. We appear in the palace.

"What happened?" Liam asks running over seeing us appear.

"She almost collapsed at Red Fountain." I explain pulling her a bit closer to me.

"Helia, Liam I'm fine." She says weakly.

"No you're not, we're going to take you to your room so you can rest." Liam replies. I follow him to Flora's room, once we're in there I lay her in her bed and pull the duvet over her. I quickly use my magic to change her into her pyjamas. I feel her head. It's a bit warm, probably a fever. Just then my phone rings. I answer it. It's my grandfather.

 **(Saladin's POV)**

I ring Helia after he leaves. He answers it almost instantly. "Helia where are you I need your help here?" I ask him. I still feel bad for this but I have to do everything in my power to keep him away from Flora.

"Is it important, Flora almost collapsed and I don't really want to leave her, I've brought her home and she's not well." Helia replies. I sigh this is going to make matters even worse.

"I'll see if I can find someone else to help me." I reply before hanging up. I sigh and then call his parents.

"Saladin glad you called, we need to know how Helia is taking being away from Flora?" Leala asks I sigh.

"I don't know because he's with Flora she almost collapsed, I don't think it's right to put them to the test especially when she isn't well." I explain. I look to see her sigh. She looks up at me and shakes her head.

"Saladin we put Luke and Aura to the test and look how good their relationship is now, just please tell Helia he needs to come home now and that it's an emergency me and Warren will take it from there." Leala tells me before hanging up. I sigh calling Helia yet again.

"Helia I've found someone to help me but your mother called you have to go home now." I tell him. He groans.

"I can't I'll come home soon in a few hours once I'm sure Flora is alright. Why do I need to come back anyway?" He asks.

"She didn't say, she just said that it was an emergency." I reply. Helia groans again.

"Fine I'll go home." He finally gives in. He then hangs up. I sigh.

 **(Liam's POV)**

Helia gets off the phone and groans. "I have to go home, my mum called Red Fountain and said there was an emergency I'll be back as soon as possible, tomorrow morning by the latest." Helia tells me. He kisses Flora's forehead but as he's about to stand up Flora grabs his hand and mumbles something. She obviously isn't taking in the current situation.

"Flora what's wrong?" I ask her.

"Where are you going?" She asks Helia weakly. He smiles at her kneeling down next to her

"Well Flora I need to go home for a little bit, I'll be back tomorrow by the latest I promise." Helia replies. She looks at him and nods, slowly letting go of his hand so he can leave. He gets up and leaves. Soon after Flora falls asleep. Tyler and Rose ten walk in.

"Helia told us we should check on Flora when he left." Rose tells me as they sit next to me. I nod.

"It seems like it's just a fever, it'll pass soon. She'll probably be back to normal by tomorrow. _"_ I explain. They nod. Tyler goes out and returns with a wet cloth. Flora starts shaking and turning, thrashing around wildly in her sleep. Tyler places the wet cloth on her forehead calming her a little.

"It's just part of the fever." Rose says.

 **A/N Thunder ere! I would of updated sooner but every time I tried to go on it kept saying 'Error 503 server unavalible' Anyone else having problems with the sight? Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17  
(Liam's POV)**

All three of us stay with Flora looking after her. She doesn't stop thrashing around, every time she wakes up she's hallucinating until it's about 2am. Then Flora finally stops thrashing around and just lays there asleep. We all sigh in relief and fall asleep ourselves, all of us exhausted.

 **(Flora's POV)**

After endless nightmares I finally wake up. I look around. It seems to be late at night or early morning. I see Liam asleep with Rose asleep next to him and then Tyler asleep the other side of me. I trace the dark bags under Tyler's eyes gently with my finger, unfortunately though he wakes up. "Flora are you okay?" Tyler asks sitting up and rubbing his eyes. I nod.

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry for keeping all of you up." I reply looking down.

"Don't worry about it." Tyler replies. I nod looking up at him.

"If you don't mind me asking where is Helia?" I ask him. He laughs a little.

"He tried telling you but you weren't taking in the situation, Liam was with you then but Helia told me and Rose. Anyway he's gone home as his mum called him and said he needed to go there and that it was an emergency he said he'll be back later today at the latest as it's 3am currently." Tyler explains. I nod.

"Well you should go to your room and go to sleep there so you can get some proper rest." I tell him. He shakes his head instantly.

"No I don't mind sleeping here, we all want to make sure you're okay." Tyler replies. I nod and lay down pretending to go to sleep. Tyler goes to sleep again so I get up. I get three blankets and put one over Rose, one over Liam and one over Tyler. I then get back in my bed and pull the duvet over me. I slowly fall asleep.

I wake up in the morning feeling something wet on my forehead. I try to sit up confused. "Flora lay down, it's good to see you awake." Liam tells me gently as he pushes me down carefully by my shoulders. I lie back down and sigh. I flinch as I feel something wet and cold being dabbed on my forehead.

"Relax Flora, it's just a wet cloth." Rose laughs. I nod.

"What time is it?" I ask them.

"It's about 2pm, Rose and Liam woke up around 1pm and I woke up about twenty minutes before you." Tyler replies. I nod but I can't help but frown. I quickly grab my phone. I look up at all of them silently asking them for a moment alone. They all nod and start to leave.

"By the way just go and do whatever you want I'm fine, I'll be heading back to Alfea soon anyway." I tell them. They nod closing the door. I call Helia, or at least try to. I call three times but no answer. I give up and call Timmy instead.

"Flora?" Timmy asks me confused. I laugh a little.

"Good to talk to you too." I tell him playfully with a hint of sarcasm. He laughs.

"Sorry." Timmy apologizes knowing I was joking.

"Anyway do you know where Helia is? He said there was an emergency and e had to go home any chance you know where he is or what has happened?" I ask Timmy hoping that he'll know something.

"Helia went home but he wasn't there for long. He came back to Red Fountain soon after. He's gone out for lunch with Krystal, his parents and her parents they're going to be gone all day." Timmy explains. My heart shatters. So he isn't coming here. E lied. Is he in love ith Krystal now she's back to normal? Has he forgot about me?

"Oh well thanks Timmy, I've got to go. Bye." I tell him before hanging up the phone. I open a portal to Alfea and step through.

As I get to Alfea someone runs into me. "Oh no! Sorry Flora, I'm going into Magix want to come?" Aisha asks grabbing my arm to stop me from falling. I laugh and nod. We go into Magix together and start walking around. Soon I see something that completely destroys the little of my heart that's left.

"Do you think he loves her instead of me?" I ask Aisa sadly motioning to Helia and Krystal whoe are to the right of us. They're sitting on the edge of a fountain. Krystal is holding and piece of paper and she's blushing! Helia is laughing. I though Timmy said they were going to bed with their parents! I guess some things are just too good to be true.

 **(Helia's POV)**

I sit on the edge of the fountain with Krystal waiting for our parents to get back as they all went to talk about some private matters. "Oh Roy wanted me to give this to you." I tell Krystal handing her a piece of paper. She read it and blushes causing me to laugh. She's liked Roy for a long time now and he's liked her but neither of them have been able to tell each other so I assume he's confessed in this letter.

"Thanks, while we're here with our parents you should get something for Flora." Krystal tells me. I sigh thinking about how I've broken my promise to her and I hate myself for it!

"Don't worry I was planning on getting her something anyway I feel bad enough for leaving her already." I reply sadly looking down.

"Don't worry she'll understand." Krystal assure me giving me a friendly smile. I sigh looking up at her.

"I really do hope so." I reply.

"We're back sorry about that we've just been having some issues on Knightly but we have a solution." My mum says. Me and Krystal nod.

"Don't worry about it lets just get back to doing what we're supposed to be doing." I say.

 **(Flora's POV)**

I look at Aisha. She's staring in shock. She grabs my hand gently and pulls me along. "No, don't worry, Helia loves you and he'd never forget about you or anything like that." Aisha assures me. I sigh looking down.

"I guess you're right. Anyway where are we going?" I ask changing the subject as we continue walking. Aisha sighs but then smirks.

"You'll see." She tells me with a smirk. We continue walking for a while until we come across a modern looking building. Aisha quickly pulls me in. "This is the dance studio I go to it's really fun and maybe you could use it to take your mind off everything." Aisha explain leading me to another room. In there are three other girls. One of them has black hair with pink highlights in a bun, violet eyes and fair skin. Another has long wavy silver hair, pale skin and ice blue eyes. The last girl has medium length forest green hair, forest green eyes and fair skin.

"Aisha you know you can't bring visitors unless she's dancing with us she can't be in here." The girl with black hair says.

"Girls this is Flora, Flora this is Sophia, Beth and Riana" Aisha introduces us. The girl with black hair is Sophia, the one with silver hair is Beth and the one with green hair is Riana.

"As you know I'm Sophia and I'm from Magix." Sophia tells me giving me a warm smile.

"I'm Beth and I'm from Knightly." Beth tells me while giving me a welcoming smile.

"And you already know I'm Riana and I'm from Linphea." Riana tells me giving me a friendly hug. I smile.

"So Flora where are you from?" Beth asks me.

"Oh Flora is from Linphea." Aisha replies.  
"Actually that might be a little lie, I'm actually from Sofiel." I explain. They all look surprised. "Anyway all three of us are single Aisha is obviously taken but you probably know that so do you have a boyfriend?" Sophia asks me. I nod and blush.  
"She's going out with a boy called Helia, as in Princes Helia of Knightly." Aisha tells them. All of them look surprised.  
"You must be really special to him as Helia as never dated anyone else before you." Beth says. I blush bright red causing them to laugh. We then start dancing for a bit until we all get too tired and stop. We're all talking and chatting until the door opens to reveal Helia and Krystal. Aisa fuming walks straight over to Helia, slaps him and drags him out probably to have a go at him. I sigh and open a portal back to Alfea. I step through and sigh.  
I walk back to my dorm alone. Once I get there I sigh and sit down on the sofa.  
 _-2 weeks later-_

I miss the times Helia used to call at least once every day to make sure I'm okay. The times he'd kiss me and tell me that he loved me. The times when I wouldn't have to wonder if he was cheating. The times when I knew he loved me. Now I haven't got a single call from him, no messages and I haven't seen him in person during the whole two weeks or at least when he's with me I've occasionally seen him with Krystal though. I lay back down in the dark room. The girls are out with the boys so I've turned the light off, closed the curtains, locked the door and I'm lying in bed. White scars run up my wrists and arms with some new cuts from earlier on covered with a cardigan. I haven't eaten or slept and I rarely drink anything. "Flora you need to snap out of this." Chatta tells me worried.  
"I'm sorry Chatta but I can't." I tell her weakly.  
 **(Helia's POV)  
** I've been trapped at Red Fountain for two weeks unless my parents call after arranging for me to go out to hang out with Krystal or that they need me home. I've had my phone taken off me so I can't call or text anyone at all. I'm trapped. I broke my promise to Flora because of a fake emergency my parents made up. I haven't even been able to explain anything to Flora. I look down and sigh as I continue another sketch of Flora. It's all I've really been doing these past two weeks, I've refused to go to class now until my grandfather lets me go and see Flora but I haven't had any luck.

 _-Day before Sofiel's royal ball-  
_ The guys come back after seeing the girls. "Did you give Flora my message?" I ask them desperately. They all look at each other nervously.  
"We all forgot about it as soon as we left Red Fountain we've only just remembered about it now, Helia I think Saladin has something to do with it." Timmy explains. I get up grab the keys to my wind rider and my helmet.  
"Are you allowed to leave Red Fountain now?" Riven asks confused.  
"Nope but that's not going to stop me." I reply. They all look at me completely shocked.  
"Helia breaking the rules, this can't be." Brandon says dramatically. I roll my eyes.  
"But first I need to go and see my grandfather, I'm going to do more than just break the rules." I tell them.  
"Just because you've lost your temper which is something we haven't seen happen before, don't kill him." Sky tells me. I roll my eyes again.  
"I won't." I assure them before walking to my grandfathers office. "Call my parents there's an emergency and they need to get here now." I tell him. He does so and they come through a portal. My mum, dad and brother arrive.  
"Helia it doesn't look like there's an emergency." My dad tells me.  
"I'm no longer coming home or having anything to do with this family, I give up my title as a prince because of the stupid test you put me and Flora to she won't even talk to me and that's your fault." I tell them glaring at all of them before walking out after grabbing my phone and slamming the door behind me.  
 **A/N My computer kept putting things on new lines that's why the last bit is like that if you're wondering. Hope you enjoyed tis capter now I'm going back to watching season 7! XD**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18  
(Flora's POV)**

I look out at the view from the balcony and sigh. I turn around walking back in and closing the door behind me. I sit on my bed looking down. The girls are out in Magix at Stella's taking them shopping for the ball I refused to go and made sure all of them went, they shouldn't miss out on the fun just because of me. My phone starts ringing. I look at to see who it is. It's... Helia. After all this time he finally decides to call me. I put the phone down allowing it to just ring. "I'm sorry Helia but I'm done, we're done." I whisper as tears run down my face. Feeling weak my eyes close and I collapse falling forwards. A dreamless world of darkness takes over me.

 **(Helia's POV)**

She doesn't answer as I ring her. I groan and get on my wind rider. I quickly put my helmet on and drive off to Alfea. As I get there I go straight to her dorm. The dorm door is open so I walk through. The other girls don't seem to be here, I just hope Flora is here. I walk over to her and Aisha's room and gently push the door open. I see her collapsed on the floor. Her long brown hair covering her face, her skin looking pale and blood forming on her pink cardigan. "Oh Flora what have you done?" I ask sadly. This is my fault. I use my magic to heal her wrists where she'd cut herself and I wrap them in bandage even though they've healed. I then call Luke.

"Helia good you called-" Luke is about to say but I cut him off.

"Get to Alfea now what's happened is because of this stupid test and it's unforgivable." I tell him before hanging up. I pick Flora up and lay her in her bed. I use my magic to change her into pyjamas as I pull the duvet over her. It's not long before Luke is here.

"What happened?" Luke asks me looking at Flora.

"She nearly killed herself that's what happened." I reply not taking my eyes off of her. Before Luke can say anything Flora lets out and small groan. She sits up weakly.

"I'll leave you two alone for a minute." Luke says walking out. I sit Flora on my knee and cradle her in my arms. I gently rock her back and forth in my arms.

"You left for a month Helia you can't just come and go when you feel like it." Flora tells me. I sigh.

"Flora but I didn't want to go my parents were keeping me away, making fake emergencies, I had my phone taken off me and I wasn't allowed to leave Red Fountain apart form when my parents arranged for me to go out with Krystal and sometimes her family as well as mine but our families would always go off together and take forever talking." I explain pulling her a bit closer to me. She nuzzles her head into my chest.

"I believe you I know you'd never lie to me but why didn't you get the others to say something to me to stop this from happening?" Flora asks looking down.

"Flora I did ask them to tell you something but my grandfather put a spell on them when they left Red Fountain to make them forget it, it's this whole test things my parents do. They did it to Luke and Aura to see if they really loved each other and they passed I just figured it out but Flora I love you and I know that you love me too I don't need some stupid test to prove it." I tell her as I stroke her hair gently. She looks up at me and smiles weakly leaning up and giving me a small kiss on the lips. She then rests her head on my chest and lifts her hand so she's playing with my hair. I smile.

"I'm glad I was worried for a bit that you loved Krystal as I say you out with her and I didn't even get a phone call from you." Flora confesses sadly with tears forming in her eyes. I quickly wipe them away.

"Flora I love you and only you." I promise her truthfully. She smiles.

"Are you coming to the ball on Sofiel?" She asks me looking up at me. I smile.

"Trust me Flora there's no way I'm going to miss it, just remember to save me a dance." I joke. She giggles. I smile hearing her giggle.

"Can I see your ticket?" Flora asks me. I nod and give it to her. She uses her magic to change it into three tickets. "Tomorrow you'll have to get there earlier with me." Flora tells me.

"If you don't mind me asking who are those for?" I ask her. She giggles using her magic to change into normal clothes. I unwrap the bandages around her wrists and smile. She gets up and pulls me up with her. She pulls me out and past Luke until we're next to my wind rider. I slide my helmet on and Flora puts her pink helmet on. I get on and wait for Flora to get on behind me. I smile feeling her get on behind me and wrap her arms around my waist.

"Helia can we go to Magix that dance studio you and Krystal went to when you saw me and Aisha there and got slapped?" She asks me sweetly. I laugh a little remembering it and drive off. Once we're there we get up and walk in.

Flora gives me a quick peck on the lips before pushing the door open to reveal the same dance room where there are the same girls. I believe Krystal said that their names are Sophia, Beth and Riana. "Well I see you two worked thing out, Prince Helia good to meet you." Beth says.

"Helia's fine." I assure her. She smiles and nod.

"I just came to give you these, a bit late notice but they're tickets to the ball at Sofiel's royal palace tomorrow night." Flora tells them handing them the tickets.

"Wow thanks Flora, we'll defiantly be there." Sophia replies. Flora nods and smiles.

"Glad to hear it anyway we've got to go see you tomorrow." Flora says before dragging me out. She smiles wrapping her arms around my neck. I wrap my arms around her waist and smile.

"This is long overdue." I tell her before kissing her passionately. She returns the kiss and once we pull apart she smiles and blushes.

"There is one thing good about me having to spend so much time with Krystal. I could get you this without you knowing." I tell er handing er a long black box. she opens it and gasps. There's a silver necklace with three silver flowers on the one in the middle bigger then the two either side of it. In the centre of each of the flowers is a pink diamond. It cost a lot but she's worth it, plus I'm a prince so money really isn't an issue.

"Helia it's beautiful." She tells me as I put it on her. I smile.

"Yea it is but no where near as beautiful as you." I whisper in her ear causing her to blush. I can't help but laugh a little.I put her helmet on her and then put mine on me. I get on my wind rider and smile having an idea. I wait until I feel Flora get on behind me and wrap her arms around me waist. I then speed off.

"Helia where are you going this isn't the way back to Alfea?" Flora asks me confused. I smile even though she can't see it.

"Who said I was taking you back to Alfea?" I ask her playfully as we stop. We take our helmets off and get off my wind rider. We're outside a small cafe. There are flowers outside it and it's got some medium sized windows with double doors. It's old fashioned but not anything like a diner. We walk in together. There's dark wooden floors that go well with the cream walls. There are many tables and chairs, each table has a white table cloth and a small vase with a single flower in. The walls are decorated with many paintings. There's a counter one end with a small door next to it that goes to the kitchen. The counter is dark brown with cakes, scones, brownies etc displayed on it. Behind the counter on the wall is a blackboard and on it is a menu written in chalk even though every table has it's own menu. We get a table for two and sit facing each other.

"What do you think I found this cafe a while ago when I first came to Magix and I've been coming when I can ever since? I ask her as we sit down. She smiles taking another look around.

"It looks really nice, I have a feeling I'm going to like it here." She replies with a grin. I smile. We both order green tea and it's not long before we get it. We drink our tea and talk for a while before paying and leaving. I then drive her to the forest. "Why are we at the forest?" She asks me confused. I smile.

"So you don't want to look at all the plants and flowers?" I ask her. Her eyes light up causing me to laugh.

"No I never said that come on." She laughs pulling me behind her into the forest. I can't help but laugh again. As we get into the forest we start to walk hand in hand. I look at Flora and smile as I stop walking. As I stop she does too. "Helia what's wrong?" She asks me.

"Nothing it's just I can see this special flower, it's the most beautiful one I've ever seen completely flawless, it's amazing in ever way and the best thing is it's only one of a kind there can never be another one of it even when it dies." I explain. Flora looks around trying to see what I'm talking about.

"Where is it?" She asks me confused. I smile.

"This flower isn't an it, it's a she and she's standing right in front of me." I whisper in her ear before kissing her gently. As we pull away I notice her blushing bright red.

"Are you okay Flora, you're going a bit red?" I ask her playfully. She pouts and hits my arm gently.

"Way to ruin such a romantic moment." She tells me before nuzzling her head into my chest. I smile looking down at her.

"I'm sorry Flora I was just joking around." I apologize. She giggles looking up at me.

"Don't worry Helia I know, you don't ave to apologize." She assures me. I sigh.

"Yeah but after the whole test thing I'm scared of doing something to loose you Flora. It was bad enough the first time you know I can't go through that again." I tell her as I gently stroke her hair.

"Helia you won't loose me, I love you." Flora tells me. I smile.

"I love you two my flower." I reply as I capture her lips, giving her a passionate kiss.

 **A/N For the person who asked (Can't remember who sorry!) Helia knows about the test because the same thing happened to his brother and his girlfriend so he knew what they were doing is like what they did to his brother so he figured it out even though it took him a while. Sorry if I didn't make that clear!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19  
(Flora's POV)**

I continue to walk with Helia and after a while we head back to his wind rider. He starts to drive back to Alfea but I feel myself getting tired as my eyes start to close. I feel my arms start to loosen around his waist until his hand grabs mine. "Flora hold on." Helia tells me before pulling over. He turns to face me. "Flora my flower you need to stay awake." Helia tells me gently but I just seem to get even more sleepy. I let my eyes close but they soot open as I feel Helia shaking me.

"Let me sleep I'm tired." I mumble sleepily. I hear Helia laugh shaking me again.

"Come on Flora just stay awake for a bit longer, Alfea isn't very far away it's dangerous for you to be asleep while we're on my wind rider and I don't want you to get hurt." Helia explains giving me a peck on the lips. I smile a little and nod. He starts driving again and I can't help but nearly fall asleep. My arms loosen around him again. "Flora wake up remember you need to stay awake." Helia reminds me causing me to jump a little.

"I know I'm sorry." I apologize forcing my eyes to stay open.

"It's fine Flora don't apologize I'm just worried about you." Helia replies grabbing one of my hands with one of his.

"Helia you need both of your hands to drive." I tell him.

"Don't worry Flora, it's okay just remember to hold on." He says slowly letting go of my hand. I nod resting my head on his back. It's not long before we stop at Alfea, that's when I realize how late it is. It's dark now. Helia takes my helmet off me and picks me up.

"Helia I'm fine to walk." I tell him worried about him. He slowly leans down and kisses my forehead.

"I know you are but you're exhausted, I would of let you sleep but it wasn't safe I'm just taking you to your room and I'll be here in the morning to pick you up so we can go to Sofiel." Helia tells me carrying me in. I nod sleepily resting against his warm chest. e carries me to my dorm and to my room where Aisha is sitting on the bed worried.

"Flora we were all worried we thought something had happened I'll tell them in the morning you're safe! Helia I thought you and Flora were having difficulties?" Aisha asks confused.

"We sorted everything out and then I took her out and we lost track of time." Helia explains. "I'll see you tomorrow Flora, sweet dreams my flower." Helia whispers in my ear as he lays me down in my bed, using his magic to change me into my pyjamas. He pulls the duvet over me and I quickly fall asleep.

I wake up late in the morning. I get up and get dressed. I quickly eat breakfast before I hear a knock on the door. I walk over to the door and open it to see Helia. "Hey Helia, thanks for last night." I thank him giving him a quick kiss. He smiles.

"No problem Flora. Are you ready to go to Sofiel?" Helia asks me. I smile and nod taking is hand. I teleport us to the royal palace of Sofiel. We walk in and go up to my room.

"Why don't we go and buy something for each of us to wear and then we come back here, there are a few things for us to do before getting ready?" I suggest. Helia nods and we go into Sofiel and go shopping. Helia just buys something like his royal attire (You can use your imagination for what it looks like I don't know how it should look!) and I buy a long light pink dress with a silver waist. It has long sleeves that are silver and made from a slightly transparent materiel. Light pink ribbon is wrapped around the long sleeves, two pieces for each sleeve and they join in bows at my wrist, I also buy a pair of silver heels with pink flowers on.

"I'm looking forward to tonight even more now." Helia whispers in my ear. I blush a little.

"Come on lets get back we have things to do before we can even start getting ready." I tell him embarrassed. He laughs a little. I'm about to teleport us back but I stop when my phone starts ringing. I sigh and check who it is. I freeze seeing who it is. It's Helia's dad, King Warren. He'll probably be mad that me and Helia are together right now! He probably hates me! I mean why else would they put me and Helia to the test? That nearly broke us up, well it did for a while actually.

"Flora what's wrong? Who is it?" Helia asks seeing me tense. I quickly hand him the phone with shaking hands.

"Nothing it's for you." I tell him quickly. He takes the phone of me and answers it without checking to see who it is. I nuzzle my head into the side of his chest trying to calm myself. He slowly rubs my back and I can see him looking down at me worried.

"Hello Flo- Helia?" King Warren says confused. Helia looks up at the digital image of his father. Sometimes I hate when you can actually see the person you're talking to! Helia's looking angrily at his father.

"Dad! Why are you calling Flora? You've scared her!" Helia tells him angrily as he sits on the ground with me next to him still. I sit on his knee with Helia's head resting on top of mine. One of his arms is wrapped firmly around me and he's gently rubbing my back with it while his other arm is holding my phone so is dad can see both of us. Felling ashamed of myself I hide my face in Helia's chest. I feel a few tears run down my face. No I shouldn't cry! But I can't help it! "Hey Flora don't cry." Helia whispers softly in my ear kissing away some of my tears. I look up at him and give him a sad smile. He returns the same sad smile before turning back to his father angry and serious.

"Helia I need to talk to you privately." His father tells him. He shoots him an angry glare. I move his face so he's facing me. His glare instantly disappears and is replaced with a worried look. I give him a look telling him to calm down. He nods before turning back to his father and even though he's doing a better job of hiding it I can still see he's furious.

"No if you need to talk to me you should of called me instead of calling and scaring Flora! Besides you can say anything in front of her I trust her completely." Helia replies.

"How did I scare her I just called her?" His father asks him confused.

"I told her about the test that you and mum put us to she was probably scared that you were calling her because you were angry, she's petrified because of it. Because of that test she nearly died and that's something neither of us want to think about or experience again." Helia answers trying to stay calm. I nuzzle my head into his chest even more. He knows me so well. He's right.

"Oh I didn't know that the test had caused that, we never intended for anything like that to happen. I'm sorry." His father apologizes.

"If you didn't intend for anything like that to happen why did you put us to the test?" I ask quietly not looking at him or Helia as I know they still heard me. I hear King Warren sigh. I feel Helia move me a little into a more comfortable position but I can see him and his dad now. He smiles warmly looking down at me.

"Don't worry I was wondering it too." Helia whispers in my ear. I nod calming down just a little bit.

"We needed to know if you two really love each other which we can obviously tell you do. We didn't want to risk you two not actually loving each other and the test is our way of finding out and plus we though it would bring you closer if you passed, if you passed we'd give you our blessing about you two dating each other." He explains. Helia looks furious again. I feel my hands and body start to tremble.

"To find out if we love each other? Dad if we didn't love each other we wouldn't be dating! If anything that stupid test nearly pulled us apart and when I came to introduce Flora to you I wasn't asking if me and her could date I was telling you that me and her are dating." Helia snaps angrily in reply. I start crying quietly again.

"Helia please calm down I don't like it when you're angry! Please just calm down." I beg him quietly through tears as I grab his hand and give it a gentle squeeze. Helia looks down at me and sighs instantly calming down as he sees me. He softly kisses away my tears and brushes my hair out of my face. Seeing him calm again I start to calm down and stop crying. My whole body stops trembling.

"I'm sorry Flora but I can't help it I almost lost you! Anyway I'll try not to get angry if you promise to try not to get upset." Helia tells me. I nod resting my head on his chest again, listening to his heartbeat.

"Well if you want me to say it in front of both of you I will. Helia we want you to change your mind about giving up your title as Prince, even though it's not an extremely important title it's still not right that you give it up and we don't want you to." His father tells him. I look up at Helia in shock. He did what?

"You gave up your title?" I ask him shocked. He nods.

"Yes I did, they wouldn't let me see you so I gave up my title plus it meant they wouldn't have anything to say to get me back to the palace as the palace emergencies aren't any of my business." Helia explains.

"Helia you shouldn't of given your title up for me! It's not right. Please take your place as Prince back you shouldn't of done it especially for me." I tell him feeling guilty.

"Flora I love you and I'd do anything for you so I'll take my place as Prince but only because you want me to." Helia tells me and his father. We both nod. Helia hangs up and gives me my phone back. "Flora one night do you want to come back to Knightly so we can talk to my parents and that way you won't get so scared when they call or anything?" Helia asks me and I can tell he's worried about me. I sigh and nod. I have to think about him here, I can't make him choose between me and his family.

"Okay." I agree. He smiles at me.

"Come lets get back to Sofiel you said it yourself we still have stuff to do before even starting to get ready." Helia tells me playfully. I smile and teleport us to Sofiel palace.

 **A/N Sorry for taking so long it's school and everything need to get used to being back. I go to school, come back and do homework then stay up really late writing and repeat until the weekend when I spend as much time as I can writing. Sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20  
(Flora's POV)**

We get back to Sofiel. I smile. We put our stuff in my room before going to the dragon's stables. There are six different dragons. Five adult dragons and a slightly younger one. "You have dragons?" Helia asks me slightly surprised. I nod.

"These are special dragons that come from Sofiel, they're very rare and are known to be loyal to the royal family of Sofiel. This if my father's dragon, Kementh." I tell Helia motioning to the largest dragon. Kementh is a male and he's a big sapphire blue dragon with dark grey eyes. "This is my mothers dragon. Mylanth." I say motioning to the second biggest dragon. Mylanth is female and is sky blue with a white tail and silver eyes.

"They're beautiful." Helia tells me looking at the dragons.

"This is Dazenth Liam's dragon, Saphira Rose's dragon and Talath Tyler's dragon." I add motioning to the other three adult dragons in order. Dazenth is male and is navy blue with a lighter blue stomach and aqua blue eyes. Saphira is female and is sapphire blue with silver eyes. Talath is male and is silver with light blue and dark blue stripes as well as sky blue eyes and a sky blue stomach.

"So I take it that this little one is yours?" Helia asks playfully. I smile and nod walking with him to my dragon. My dragon looks very different to everyone else's dragons. All of them have the same body shape roughly apart from mine has something slightly different and all the dragons have the same big wings.

"This is my dragon, her name is Eartha." I tell Helia. Eartha is a female, She's dark green with a light green stomach, her tail is dark green but starts turning brown until it;s completely brown at the end, She has two lines of blunt brown scales running down from the sides of her head all the way down her back getting smaller until they're gone. She also has brown eyes.

"She looks different to all the others." Helia says. I nod.

"Yeah I know, anyway we need to get them groomed and give them food and water." I reply. Helia nods. We start grooming them together as I don't want to leave Helia alone grooming one of them as they can only be controlled by the royal family of Sofiel unless they grew up with you and Helia isn't from my family and he didn't grow up with them and I don't want them to attack him or anything. Once they're all groomed we give them food and water before heading up to my room to get ready as it took us a while to sort the dragons out.

"Flora where is the bathroom we defiantly needs showers now?" Helia asks with a small laugh. I smile. I point to my bathroom. He nods and goes in. He has a quick shower before coming out dressed having used his magic to get dry and dressed. I then have a quick shower and use my magic to get dry and dressed. I walk into my room and put my heels on. "You look gorgeous." Helia whispers in my ear giving me a kiss. I smile and blush.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I reply playfully. Helia laughs. I'm wearing the necklace he gave me. I put on my tiara which is silver with flower and vine patterns in and some emeralds and pink diamonds. My door opens to reveal Liam and Rose.

"Come on you two it's time for us to enter a lot of guests have already arrived." Rose tells us. We nod and follow them to where my parents, Tyler and Summer are waiting for us.

"Well it's time for our entrance." My mum says before the double doors open and we start walking out two by two as our names are announced.

 **(Musa's POV)**

"I still can't believe Flora wasn't there to go shopping for dresses with us and she's not here now she better be in here!" Stella complains. We all roll our eyes she's been complaining for ages! We're currently in the ball room of the royal palace of Sofiel. The guys are with us. The grand double doors at the top of a stairs case open.

"Queen Lily and King Charles of Sofiel." A man announces as the King and Queen walk down the grand stair case. "Prince Liam of Sofiel and Princess Rose of Sofiel." He then announces as two people slightly older then us that look the same age. "Summer of Sofiel and Princes Tyler of Sofiel." He announces as a boy and a girl slightly older then us but not as old as Prince Liam and Princess Rose walk down the stairs. "Prince Helia of Knightly-" He starts.

"He is so dead when Flora finds out he's with the Princess of Sofiel." Riven says.

"Prince Helia of Knightly and Princess Flora of Sofiel." The man announces. We all gasp. Flora is the Princess of Sofiel! Why didn't she tell us this before? We watch them walking down the stairs. Yep, defiantly our Flora and Helia.

"Flora is the Princess of Sofiel?" Bloom says in shock.

"Yeah I wonder why she didn't tell us. Anyway that dress she is wearing is gorgeous!" Stella says.

"Stella not really the point." Brandon laughs.

"We'll ask her later now we should enjoy the party." Tecna points out. We all nod in agreement and go off to dance with our boyfriends.

 **(Flora's POV)**

I walk down the stairs with Helia. I see the rest of the Winx and Specialists watching us in shock and I can't hep but smile. "It looks like they have a lot of questions for us." I tell Helia. He laughs and nods in agreement.

"We'll answer them later. Oh and while I remember we've organised a group date not tomorrow but the next day do you think you can come or I'm going to be lonely for the whole day?" Helia asks. I smile and laugh as I nod my head to say that I can come.

"I'd love to come, what would we be doing?" I ask as we sit down instead of dancing.

"Well we'd be going shopping which we have limited to spending an hour max as we'll all be with Stella, we'll then be seeing a film in the cinema at Magix and go we'll have a picnic in Magix park, go to the beach for a bit and then have dinner at a restaurant before coming back." Helia explains. I smile.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." I agree.

"Princess Flora may I have this dance?" A male voice asks behind me. I turn to see a guy with messy dark blonde hair, pale skin and dark grey eyes. I don't know why but something about him gives me the creeps.

"I'm sorry but no." I decline politely. He looks at me angrily. Now he's scaring me.

"Why not?" He asks angrily. I move a little closer to Helia scared. He gives me a reassuring smile.

"I don't mean to be rude but she doesn't need a reason you asked her and she has a right to say no to you with or without a reason so leave her alone and go and find someone else to dance with." Helia tells him trying to remain calm. He takes my hand in his and gives it a reassuring squeeze. The guy glares at us angrily. He raises his hand to slap me but Helia acting quickly pulls me closer to him and out the way so they guy's hand hits the chair instead of me.

"Try that again I dare you." I hear Riven growl from behind the guy, his tone dangerous. He turns around and rolls his eyes.

"Whatever this isn't worth my time I have better things to do then be at a palace full of tree huggers." The guys says before walking out.

"Flora don't listen to him." Helia tells me. I nod.

"I wasn't going to anyway." I reply. Helia smiles hearing that. "Thanks Riven." I thank him.

"No problem but for the record if we weren't at a party right now I would of hurt him... a lot." Riven replies. Musa hits him gently and gives him a look telling him that his previous comment was not appropriate. I can't help but smile and shake my head a little.

"Anyway Flora why didn't you tell us you were the Princess of Sofiel?" Musa asks me changing the subject. I sigh.

"Musa it wasn't something I ever wanted to talk about having lost my real family and planet and then after I brought it back with Helia's help I found out about the ball so I thought I'd just let you find out here." I explain sadly not liking this subject very much. She and Riven nod.

"Well we're going to go dance again you two should dance as well." Riven says as he and Musa go to the dance floor and begin dancing.

"Well then my flower do you want to dance?" Helia asks me. I smile and nod taking his hand as I let him lead me off to the dance floor. We begin dancing together. I smile looking at him as we dance around the ballroom to the music. After a while we stop and get a drink and some food, then explain to the rest of the Winx and Specialists why I didn't tell them I was a Princess, in the same way I explained to Musa. We all then dance until the party is over.

"As it's late you can all stay here for the night and we can go back to our schools in the morning, follow me and I'll show you you're rooms." I tell them.

"Flora, will we be sharing rooms?" Brandon asks.

"If you want to share rooms you'll be sharing in couples so you and Stella, Bloom and Sky etc so do you all want to share or not?" I ask. Everyone nods saying they want to share rooms. I laugh. "Bloom and Sky this is your room, Stella and Brandon your's is opposite theirs, Tecna and Timmy your room is next to Bloom's and Sky's, Musa and Riven your room is next to Stella's and Brandon's and Aisha and Nabu your room is next to Musa's and Riven's." I tell everyone. They all nod and go of to their room while I walk up another floor with Helia to my room. As we walk in I fall backwards onto my bed feeling exhausted. Helia laughs and sits me up.

"Flora go and have a shower and get changed you're exhausted." Helia tells me gently as he goes over to my draws and gets me some pyjamas.

"What about you?" I ask. He's probably exhausted as well I can't just force him to wait. Helia smiles helping me to my feet and passing me my pyjamas.

"I'll be fine my flower, I can wait. Plus you're absolutely exhausted I can't make you stay up." Helia replies. I look at him and sigh a little. He's not going to give in, I can tell. I nod hesitantly and go into the bathroom. I have a quick shower and quickly get dry and put my pyjamas on. "Flora you didn't have to rush." Helia tells me.

"I know I didn't but I know you're tired and I feel guilty making you wait." I reply looking down. Helia wraps his arms around my waist and smiles while nuzzling his head into the crook of my neck.

"Flora I don't mind waiting, now you get into bed and try to go to sleep I won't take long." Helia tells me. I nod as he goes into the bathroom. I sit on one of the beanbags and sigh. I can't get into bed or go to sleep yet I need to wait for him.

 **A/N Being my clumsy self I hurt myself.. again and I've got my fingers strapped together temporarily so it was a bi harder typing hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for he wait.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21  
(Flora's POV)**

Helia doesn't take long so he quickly gets out of the shower and comes out the bathroom dried and in pyjamas. He walks over to my and kneels down next to the beanbag I'm on. He picks me up bridal style and carries me to the bed before I can argue. "My flower I told you to try and sleep you're exhausted and you need to rest." Helia tells me. I sigh.

"I was waiting for you, now I feel bad that you've had to carry me." I say with a sigh and a small yawn. Helia looks at me and frowns.

"Don't feel bad my flower I did it on my own because I didn't want you to walk, I'm fine with it now it's time to sleep you're tired and so am I." Helia replies and he gives me a quick kiss on the lips before pulling the duvet over us. I move closer to him and I feel his arms wrap around my waist. I let my arms rest against his chest and our legs tangle up like they always do.

"Goodnight Helia." I whisper. I feel him kiss my forehead gently causing me to smile as I close my eyes.

"Goodnight my flower." He whispers back just before I drift off to sleep.

I wake up in Helia's arms. I look up to see that he's still asleep. I smile as I look at his sleeping face. I try to move to get up but every time I do his arms tighten a little and pull me closer to him again. I sigh trying to get up once again. I hear Helia groan sleepily causing me to giggle a little. "Flora please just lay down, five more minuets I don't want to move." Helia begs as he pulls me down next to him once gain and rests his head on mine. I sigh a little and nuzzle my head into his chest.

"Okay Helia just five more minuets but then we need to get up." I tell him firmly. He nods.

"Thank you." He thanks me. We stay like that for another five minuets before he sits up with me still in his arms. I can't help but smile a little. "Come on my flower you said that we need to get up." Helia tells me. I nod as we both get up. I quickly make the bed and use my magic to get us both dressed. "What now?" Helia asks me.

"Well it's 9 am so if the others aren't up then we get the fun of waking them up." I reply. Helia laughs as we go down to where the other's rooms are. We slowly go in their rooms waking them up by shaking them and pulling the covers of them but as some of them still don't get up we make loud noises and jump on their beds until they're up. We eat before going back to our schools, unfortunately separating from the guys. Me and the girls spend the whole day at Alfea with the pixies talking, with Stella planning what we're going to wear tomorrow. At about midday I start to feel a bit sick and dizzy but I ignore it. I'm probably just nervous this is the first group date I've been apart of I'm probably nervous about tomorrow.

"Flora are you okay you seem about out of it?" Aisha asks. Suddenly all eyes are on me. I force a smile and nod.

"I'm fine, I'm just nervous for tomorrow, I've never been part of a group date before." I reply slightly embarrassed. All the girls gasp hearing that I've never been part of a group date before, but in my defence Helia is my first boyfriend.

"We are going to have to organise may more group dates then, Flora they are so fun you'll love it and there is no need to be nervous! It'll be like when all twelve of us hang out apart from we're doing couple things together." Stella tells me. I nod. I hope it'll be like that.

"Flora how may boyfriends have you had before Helia?" Bloom asks me. I look down slightly embarrassed.

"Actually Helia is my first boyfriend." I answer sheepishly.

"Wow I had two before Sky." Bloom tells me with a small laugh. Seeing I'm embarrassed Aisha puts a hand on my shoulder and smiles.

"Don't worry Flora Nabu is my first boyfriend as well." Aisha tells me.

"I had one before Timmy." Tecna adds in.

"Me and Stella have had about ten before Riven and Brandon." Musa laughs. We all look at her and Stella and shake our heads. I swear those two have always been better with boys then the rest of us. Even though I've only met them this year I always see the boys staring at them because of their looks. I can't help but sigh quietly as I think about it. None of that matters to me though. I join in with their current conversation about all their previous boyfriends. Me and Aisha are just listening to it as neither of us have had a boyfriend before Helia and Nabu so we can't really say anything. After a few more hours of talking we eat dinner and then go to bed all of us excited for the next day.

I wake up with a small groan and almost fall out of my bed. "Flora are you okay?" Bloom asks e rushing over. I nod weakly a force myself to sit up. I see that she's already dressed. I frown. Oh God what if I take too long?

"Bloom why didn't you wake me up? What time is it?" I ask her urgently.

"Calm down Flora you looked tired so I let you sleep for a few more minuets and it's seven forty-five you still have fifteen minuets to get ready before the guys get here." Bloom replies. "Girls get here we need to help Flora get ready!" Bloom yells. All the girls rush in.

"Flora are you okay you look quite pale?" Musa asks me worried. I get to my feet and nearly fall but luckily Bloom catches me.

"I'm fine." I tell them weakly even though I know I'm lying to everyone, including myself.

"Flora we can just have the date another time you're in no shape to go anywhere apart from back to bed, we can stay here and look after you." Stella tells me. I shake my head trying to walk over to her. As I get closer to all of them I fall but Aisha catches me luckily for me. She places one of her cool hands on my burning forehead and frown pulling her hand away.

"She's burning." Aisha says helping me back to my bed. I get back in bed and sigh. "Flora don't worry we'll stay and look after you and keep you company." Aisha assures me. I shake my head instantly.

"No all of you go I'll be fine besides we can reorganise it and do it another time." I tell them trying to lighten the mood but even I can't force a smile. I'm really disappointed that I have to miss this, it was going to be he first group date I'd go on.

"The boys are here I guess we should go." Tecna says I can hear the disappointment in her voice. I frown. They haven't even left and I've already ruined it for all of them!

"You'll still have fun, I'll see you all when you get back." I assure them. They all nod and slowly leave hugging me and saying goodbye just before they go. As soon as I'm sure they're gone I get up. I can't let them or Helia down! Before I can even try and get changed I feel weak and my vision gets dark. My body feels like it's on fire as I start getting dizzy and light headed. I collapse and quickly pass out.

I wake up in strong arms. I look up to see who's holding me and I gasp. I start crying and I can't help but let out a small scream. It's a monster! A scary, viscous creature. It turns to me startled, it's sharp teeth make me nervous as it's dark red eyes make me want to scream again. I struggle trying to get out of it's grasp but it holds me tighter. It makes a strange sort of growling noise causing me to cover my ears and cry even more. I feel myself being laid down and something warm being pulled over me before I pass out again.

 **(Helia's POV)**

I waited with the other guys for the girls to come out. We all had some flowers for them each with their kind of colours, sky has blue flowers for Bloom, Riven has red flowers for Musa, Nabu has green flowers for Aisha, Brandon has orange flowers for Stella and I have pink roses for Flora. All the girls came out apart from Flora. "Where's Flora?" I asked them. They all stopped talking and looked at me. The girl all sighed.

"Inside she's not well we didn't want to leave her here and we said we'd cancel the date but she insisted we didn't." Aisha had replied sadly.

"You all go on the date I'm going to stay here with Flora." I told the before I walked inside and up to the girls' dorm. I put the flowers I had for Flora down as I walked in and I went into her dorm to see her collapsed on the floor. Her long brunette hair partly covering her now pale face while her beautiful jade green eyes remain closed. I picked her up and as I did she woke up. She started crying and screaming as she struggled in my arms. I tightened my grip on her slightly so she couldn't get out of my grasp. "It's okay my flower it's just me." I tried to assured her but she covered her hers and started crying even more. That's when it hit me. She was hallucinating! I reached her bed and laid her down as I pulled the duvet over her body. She passed out again.

That brings me to where I am now. Sitting next to her. I have a bowl of ice water and a damp cloth that's over her forehead. I've put the flowers I brought for her in a vase fully of water on the small table next to her bed as I know she's better when she has healthy nature around her. It's the fever she has around the time my parents first put us to the test but this time it's worse. I sigh taking the cloth of her head and putting it in the water again squeezing the water out and then putting it back on her head. I stay with her all day looking after her until I hear the others come in. They're being really loud. I look at Flora who's still unconscious but having nightmares. Every time she wakes up she's hallucinating. She lets out another scream from her nightmare and I hear all the others go quiet before running in here. They watch me putting the cloth in the ice water squeezing the water out and then putting it back on her forehead and they all sigh. She wakes up. I hold a finger to my lips to tell them to be quiet as she starts crying and lets out a few small screams. I held the wet cloth to her burning head. "Oh God is she okay?" Stella can't help but asks. Flora instantly covers her ears and starts crying more. Not long after she passes out again.

"Stella be careful you can't make a sound once she wakes up, she's hallucinating she can't see or hear what there really is to her we probably look and sound like monsters." I explain as I look down at her sadly. I hate seeing her like this!

 **A/N I'm sorry I've been so busy with school! I'm trying to post as soon as I can but I have a lot more work to do this year!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22  
(Flora's POV)**

-2 weeks later-

I wake up a sigh. This is the first time I've woken up without hallucinating! I turn to my left to see Helia asleep in a chair. Aisha isn't in her bed. I wonder where she is it looks like the middle of the night. I see big dark bags under Helia's eyes. I wonder how long he's been looking after me. How long have I been sick? Helia looks exhausted. I can't help but let a small sigh escape from my lips. I force myself to my feet but I feel weak and start to fall. I close my eyes preparing for the impact but it doesn't come, instead strong arms wrap around me keeping me up. I look to see Helia sitting there with a small smile on his face. "Flora you shouldn't be up." Helia tells me gently.

"Helia you should be asleep you're exhausted." I tell him worried. He smiles weakly at me and pulls me onto his knee. He sits me sideways and smiles resting his head on top of mine.

"It's good to see you awake while you're not hallucinating." Helia tells me as he gives me a passionate kiss. I can't help but smile weakly. He puts his hand on my forehead and frowns a little. "You've still got a bit of a temperature but it'll go soon." He adds before picking me up. I smile a little.

"I'm sorry for waking you up and keeping you up." I apologize. Helia looks down at me and smiles. He shakes his head and lays me down on my bed. He lays down next to me so I snuggle into his chest. He laughs while wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Don't apologize my flower it's not your fault, no offence Flora but tomorrow you might want to have a shower or bath." Helia tells me. I roll my eyes.

"So do you but how long was I like that for?" I ask. He looks at me and sighs.

"Two weeks whenever you woke up you were hallucinating but we would still force you to eat and drink a little." Helia replies. I nod. Have I really been like that for two weeks? Helia must be absolutely exhausted! I feel him pull the duvet over our bodies and kiss my forehead gently. I smile a little. "We can talk about it all tomorrow but go to sleep now my flower you look exhausted." Helia tells me gently as he pulls me closer. I nod and close my eyes.

"Okay goodnight." I tell him before falling asleep in his arms.

I wake up in Helia's arms still feeling tired. I look up at him to see him looking down at me wide awake. "What time is it?" I ask him sleepily. He laughs and smiles.

"It's 10am." He replies. I sit up as my eyes widen.

"What?" I ask surprised. He laughs. He gets up and walks into the bathroom. I hear the sound of water running. After a few minuets the sound stops and he walks back in. He helps me to my feet.

"Are you okay to get in the bath?" He asks me as he helps me to the bathroom. I nod. He then leaves. I sigh and try to get myself undressed but I fail as I can't support myself while I'm undressing myself. I sigh and slowly open the bathroom door. Helia's sitting on my bed. I sigh. He sees me and gives me a confused look. "Flora what's wrong?" He asks. I frown looking away.

"I can't do it myself." I reply embarrassed. He walks over to me and carefully picks me up. He carries me in and closes the door. "Where are all the others I haven't seen any of them?" I ask Helia.

"They're at Red Fountain I told them to stay there until you're better as Stella and the pixies would sometimes set you off when you were hallucinating and they needed to rest, Aisha and Nabu are coming here at 12 so in two hours to help me look after you, they don't know that you've woken up yet." Helia explains. I nod. He carefully takes my pyjamas off me so I'm naked. I turn away embarrassed. He picks me up and carefully puts me in the bath. I'm bright red from embarrassment. Helia smiles while kneeling down. He moves my head so I'm facing him and he gives me a small kiss. "My flower don't be embarrassed you're beautiful." Helia whispers in my ear causing me to blush even more! I get washed with Helia's help and then he gets me out and helps me get dry and dressed.

"Thanks." I thank him quietly still embarrassed. He picks me up bridal style and looks down at me with a smile on his face. He carries me into the living room and lays me on the sofa. He grabs a blanket and pulls it over me before kissing my forehead.

"I'll be back in a few minuets." He tells me before going. I lay there bored for a few minuets until he comes back in new clothes after having had a shower. "Do you want to choose something to watch while I make us breakfast?" Helia asks. I nod and slowly get off the sofa and go to where all the DVDs are. I look through them before taking out 'Bambi' and putting it in the DVD player ready. Helia then walks out with a bowl of scrambled egg and a plate of toast. He sits on the sofa with me and we start eating the toast and egg.

"We're watching Bambi." I tell him. He smiles and laughs a little as he pulls me closer. He pulls the blanket over us as e start watching the film. Once the films over I realize we've finished eating. Me and Helia clean up and put the DVD away. There's a knock on the door.

"Go lie down I'll get it." Helai tells me. Before I can argue he pushes me down gently onto the sofa and pulls the blanket over me again before walking to the door and answering it. He opens it to reveal Nabu and Aisha.

"Helia you look a lot better then when we last saw you! Did you finally sleep?" Aisha asks him. I must of been keeping him up! That's why he looked so tired! I frown and sit up. I hear Nabu and Aisha gasp. Oh I forgot that Helia hadn't told them I woke up. Well they know now. Helia closes the door and they all walk over to me.

"When did she wake up?" Nabu asks Helia.

"The middle of the night last night she accidentally woke me up." Heliia replies as he sits next to me. I smile while resting my head on him. I feel myself starting to get tired. I move so I'm sitting on his knee. He laughs and gives me a small kiss. I feel him stroke my hair gently and rock me back and forth a tiny bit. I let my eyes close as my head rests completely on his chest. My body goes limp and I fall into a peaceful sleep.

I wake up in my bed with a damp cloth on my forehead. I see Aisha sitting next to me, seeing me awake she smiles. "Good to see you awake, Nabu has just taken Helia into Magix to get a few things so they'll be back soon." Aisha tells me. I nod. I have a bad headache now that's almost unbearable! I sit up and take the cloth off my forehead. I then get to y feet. "Flora lay down Helia said that you shouldn't be up and that you can't really walk on your own." Aisha tells me.

"Aisha I'm fine I just need to go to the kitchen." I tell her. As I get to my feet I nearly fall but luckily Aisha catches me.

"I'll help you." She tells me as she helps me to the kitchen. Once we're there I look through all the cupboards to find the painkillers we usually have. I find that we've run out. I groan throwing the empty container in the bin. "I'll call the guys and tell them to get some for you." Aisha tells me. I smile weakly at her.

"Thanks." I thank her as she helps me back to my bed. She hands me her phone.

"I'm going to go and get us both a drink while you call him." Aisha tells me. I nod as she leaves. I then call Helia. He picks up straight away.

"Hey Aish- Flora?" Helia asks confused. I smile.

"Yeah I was just ringing to ask if you could get some painkillers?" I ask him. He nods.

"Yeah we'll get them, we'll be back shortly. Are you okay?" Helia asks me slightly worried. I can't help but smile as I nod.

"I'm fine I've just got a headache." I reply. He nods.

"Well I've got to go we'll be back shortly bye." He tells me.

"Bye." I reply before hanging up. Aisha then walks in. She gives me a glass of orange juice which I drink straight away and I give her her phone back. "Thanks Aisha." I thank her. She laughs a little as she drinks her orange juice.

"It's fine Flora I'm just glad you're back to normal." Aisha replies. I smile. We talk for a while until Aisha's phone starts ringing. She goes out the room and answers it. After a few minuets she comes back in. She sits on the end of my bed. "Something came up so Nabu and Helia aren't going to be back here until it's been at least two hours Musa is coming over though to keep us company." Aisha tells me. I nod. I can't help but be a little disappointed that I won't see Helia for at least another two hours.

"Is she at least going to bring the painkillers?" I ask. Aisha laughs and nods. The door then opens to reveal Musa. She throws me the container with the painkillers in.

"I'll go get you a glass of water you need one of them." Musa tells me as she goes into the kitchen. She then returns with a small glass of water and hands it to me.

"Thanks Musa." I thank her. I take one of the tablets and drink the water. I feel my headache start to get better.

"Come on lets watch a film." Musa says helping me up. She helps me into the living room and sits me on the sofa. "I'll sort the film, Aisha you make the popcorn and Flora you sit here and wait." Musa says. Aisha goes off to the kitchen while Musa takes a DVD out of her bag and puts it in the DVD layer while I just sit here. I grab some blankets without getting up and soon Musa sits in the chair and Aisha is sitting on the sofa with me. I chuck Musa a blanket and give Aisha one while I put one over myself. The movie starts. At times me and Aisha have to turn away and I have to hold back a scream. Why did Musa put a horror movie on? By the end of it Musa is fine, Aisha is a little shaken up and I'm the worst. Musa switches it off a little before the begining and takes the DVD out. Nabu and Helia then arrive. They come straight over to me and Aisha worried.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Nabu asks Aisha concerned.

"Nothing happened we were just watching a movie and it just scared them a little." Musa replies.

"What movie?" Helia asks hesitantly.

"The Conjuring." Musa replies.

 **A/N I know some of you are wondering why when Flora was hallucinating it was so bad it's just because it's the magic dimension so it's different. Don't really have a different explanation so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have any comments please leave them in the reviews!**


	23. Chapter 23

**IMPORTANT:**

 **There is a few lines of the story in bold. It's a bit of a scene from a horror/gruesome movie so if you're screamish or easily scared you might want to miss that bit just assume it was something scary and the rest of it will make sense with or without reading it.**

 **Chapter 23  
(Helia's POV)**

I sit Flora sideways on my knee and hold her shaking body in my arms. Nabu is doing a similar thing with Aisha. We both look up at Musa. She gives us a innocent look causing us both to roll our eyes. "Musa why did you put that on you know that movie isn't exactly a nice one and not everyone is as good with horror movies as you." Nabu says. Musa puts her hands in the air as to say she surrenders. I sigh.

"It's fine Musa just try not to put horror movies like that on around the others." I tell her as I pick Flora up and carry her to her room. I lay her on her bed and smile a little. I gently stroke her hair as I whisper in her ear keeping her on her bed until she's calm. I then let her sit up and I pull her onto my knee again and slowly rock her back and forth. She looks up at me and smiles weakly. "Are you okay now my flower?" I ask her gently. She nods slowly and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just a bit shaken up by that film I can't stand horror movies." She replies while resting against my chest causing me to smile a little. I start stroking her hair again.

"They don't bother me but I don't like them very much either, Flora you just have to remember it's just a film." I tell her. She nods and a few tears run down her face. Despite being surprised I quickly wipe the away. "Why are you crying?" I ask her gently sitting her up a bit more and I give her a quick kiss.

"It's nothing, it's just that those things scare me... a lot and that movie has really frightened me." She confesses as she looks down. I lift her head up and smile a little.

"It's okay my flower we all get scared, now why don't you try and get some sleep." I suggest. Still scared she shakes her head. I lay her down and tuck her in her bed. I lay down next to her and let her move closer to me, burying her head in my chest. "Flora I'm going to be right here with you so don't worry about anything, it'll be fine you'll see." I assure her. She eventually lets her eyes slowly close as she drifts off to sleep in my arms. I stay with her for a few minuets before slowly getting up and leaving the room to talk to the others about what we've been organising. That's why me and Nabu had to stay longer in Magix. To talk to the others about it but we couldn't tell Flora that as it's kind of a surprise for her!

"Is she okay?" Aisha asks me as I walk out. I nod.

"Yeah she's just scared, she's asleep now." I reply.

"How far did you guys get with the planning?" Musa asks.

"You already know what you're doing and we've basically sorted everything else out." Nabu replies.

"Good so it's all sorted." Musa says cheerfully causing all of us to laugh a little.

 **(Flora's POV)**

 _The movie seems to be in my dreams... or should I say nightmares. Giving me nightmares as I sleep. I see ghosts, visions, doors opening by themselves, possessed things, possessed people all of the things that were in that film have come together to create my nightmare. I try to get away by running but I'm just running in the house from the movie but the exits are gone this time. I'm trapped in the house alone with these dangerous spirits but this time there is no where to go. No where for me to go to escape this hell! I run and run but I can sense them following me wherever I go. I can see their bodies, I can see the! I can see what happened. Bruises are randomly forming on my body like they were on the woman in the movie. I can feel something fighting me for the control of my body. Until suddenly..._

I wake up with a scream. I hear the others rushing in. Helia had left me when I feel asleep. I thought he was going to stay. I don't want to be alone when these are the only things I can think about. Helia runs over to me and sits next to me. "Shh my flower it's okay it was just a nightmare, shhhhh." He whispers gently in my ear as he sits me on his knee and slowly rocks me a tiny bit.

"Is she okay?" I hear Mus asks. I bury my head in Helia's chest out of fear from the nightmares. I feel his head rest on mine as he pulls me a bit closer.

"Yeah she is, she just had a nightmare, so Musa just so we're clear no more horror films." Helia replies. Musa nods looking down. I start to feel sick. I try to get up but almost fall. Helia supports me and I lead him to the bathroom. I sit in front of the toilet and I suddenly vomit. It's probably fro y fear it's happened to me before. Sometimes I get so scared I just puke. It's strange but I can't help it. Helia rubs my back until I've finished. He then stays in there with me, calming me down slowly until I'm no longer shaking and I'm just crying silently as I sit on his knee. "Are you okay to go back to your room now?" Helia asks as he wipes my face. I slowly nod. He picks me up and carries me to my room.

"Thanks." I thank him. He puts a plastic bowl next to my bed.

"In case you start to feel sick again." He explains.

"Don't worry I'm not sick it's just sometimes when I'm scared I just puke." I explain embarrassed.

"Well still in case you need it." He replies while sitting on the edge of the other side of my bed. "I'm sorry that I left you while you were asleep I just had to talk to the others about something." He apologizes. I frown and nuzzle my head into his chest.

"Don't be sorry Helia you did nothing wrong, it's fine. I'm okay and nothing happened." I assure him. He smiles looking down at me.

"There's my Flora back." He jokes causing me to blush as he gently kisses my forehead.

"Helia stop." I tell him while hiding my face. He laughs a little.

"Flora go back to sleep, I promise you this time that I'm not going to leave you." He promises but I'm still nervous. I shake my head.

"What if I get another nightmare? That my reaction when I have a nightmare once imagine what will happen if I get it again." I tell him. He wraps his arms around me and lay down. He pulls me close to him and then moves his hands so that they're wrapped around my waist.

"How about I use my magic to make you sleep then you won't have any nightmares." He suggests. I look at him hesitantly before taking a deep breath. I trust Helia and I know he'd never lie to me about something like this. I nod and take a deep breathe. He puts his hand on my forehead and I start to get dizzy as I start to fade away from this world and into the world of dreams. "Goodnight my flower." I hear Helia whisper in my ear before I fall asleep, entering a nice, peaceful dream.

 **(Nabu's POV)**

I sit with Aisha in the living room with Musa sitting opposite us. "I think we should watch a different film, go and get Flora and Helia." Musa says. I sigh and shake my head a little before getting up and going into Flora's and Aisha's shared dorm. I open the door to see them both laying on the bed. Helia has Flora wrapped up in his arms and she's asleep. He's got his head resting on top of hers and is asleep as well. I gently close the door and go back to the other two.

"They're asleep we can watch the film when they wake up." I tell Musa. She groans and nods giving in. Aisha switches the TV on and we watch cartoons until Helia and Flora come out. By now we've been watching cartoons for about an hour. They sit on the sofa together while Musa sits on one chair and me ad Aisha are on the other. Musa gets up and switches the cartoons off and puts a DVD in the DVD player.

"Musa I don't think it's a good idea for you to choose a film after last time." Aisha says.

"I'm not putting that on again and to prove it you guys can have the box and you can check because it does have the DVD in." Musa replies while throwing the DVD box of the film they watched previously to Helia while she starts this film. He looks at the cover and frowns.

"Musa even from the picture on the front you can tell this isn't something you should be watching yet alone Aisha and Flora, you know they don't like horror films especially Flora she's probably the worst out of all of us." Helia tells Musa as he throws me the DVD in it's box. I look at the box and frown seeing what he means.

"You know what lets stop this arguing ad just watch the film." I say stepping in. I know that technically they aren't arguing but this is just at the moment and I know how Helia gets when it involves Flora. All of us are like it when it comes to our girlfriends but not quite as bad as Helia. They nod and we watch the film. As soon as it starts I feel Aisha move closer to me so I wrap my arms around her, holding her firmly. The movie then starts ad I realize it's once again a horror film. Aisha turns away and I look to see Flora in a similar position with Helia. He's holding her firmly while talking to her as she's half turned away.

 **Suddenly the woman in the film gets her head trapped between the lift doors as it starts to move up. She begins coughing up blood and it continues until her head is cut off.**

Flora gets up and runs out with Helia following her. "Musa how do you watch this stuff? Besides I thought you weren't going to put on one of these films after last time." Aisha says. Musa turns to face us.

"I did I haven't put 'The Conjuring' on I put 'Final Destination 1' on, there's a difference." Musa replies. I quickly grab the remote before Musa can stop me and I switch it off. I sigh as Musa groans. "Nabu!" Musa groans.

"No more horror or gruesome films while the others are here you can watch them on you're own or with Riven." I tell her. She laughs.

"You sound like my dad... apart from he probably wouldn't want me to watch them with Riven." Musa laughs causing me and even Aisha to laugh.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **(Helia's POV)**

I follow Flora as she runs out. I grab her wrist and pull her close to me. I wrap my arms around her and we stay like that for a few minuets, I feel her body shaking as she stands there and I sigh. After a few minuets Musa walks out of the living room and over to us. She lets out a sigh while looking upset. "I'm so sorry Flora I wasn't thinking and I originally thought you'd be fine as you had Helia it's just something happened that I don't really want to talk about and I was just trying to take my mind of it but I was being selfish and for that I'm sorry." Musa apologizes. Flora lifts her head from my chest and looks up and at Musa.

"It's fine Musa." Flora assures her as she moves from my arms and they hug. "I'm going to go to my room." Flora then says as they pull apart before going to her's and Aisha's room, closing the door gently behind her.

"Now why did you really put those horror movies on?" I ask Musa. She sighs.

"The others told me to keep Flora away for a few days while they get everything set up perfectly and I was told to put these movies on, I didn't want to but they told me to and that it'd be worth it which I hope it will be, I did warn Aisha in advance but she insisted to stay and watch the films with us." Musa explains sadly. I nod.

"Don't worry about it she'll understand once we explain, she's been forgiving now and I'm sure she'll be forgiving then." I tell Musa. "Now I'm going to go and check on her." I add before walking into her room. I see her laying on the bed with her eyes closed. Hearing the door open and close she slowly sits up and opens her eyes. She looks at me and gives me a small smile.

"Hey." She greets me as I sit on her bed next to her. I smile a little as I gently kiss her forehead.

"Hey." I reply. I then suddenly remember something. "Flora I need to take you down to the infirmary, Ofelia said she wanted to check you over once you woke up to make sure you are okay." I explain. Flora nods. She looks down and frowns.

"I need to get changed first I'm still in my pyjamas." She tells me as she looks down. I shake my head.

"You're fine they aren't the same ones you slept in and besides you just woke up last night having been seriously unwell I don't think any one is in the position to judge you." I tell her. She sighs. Taking matters into my own hands I pick her up and carry her to the infirmary. No one really sees us until we go into the infirmary but even then it's only Ofelia who's the nurse. She shows me a separate room where I lay Flora down and like they usually do her name appears on the door.

"When did she wake up?" Ofelia asks me.

"The middle of the night last night I forgot completely about bringing her down here until now." I reply. She nods and starts to check Flora.

"Now I need you to close your eyes, you should feel a tiny prick in a minuet, it's just to see if you can still feel everything." Ofelia tells her. I quickly sit Flora on my knee and hold her seeing her tense up. It'll hurt more when she's tense the it will when she's relaxed.

"Flora close you're eyes, you need to relax it's only going to be quick, besides afterwards maybe we can arrange to go out with the others like we were going to do before you got sick..." I continue whispering things like that gently in her ear as she closes her eyes. I feel her relax as she takes her mind off of it. Ofelia puts the needle she has in her hand in Flora's arm for a brief moment. As she removes it I feel Flora go completely tense again.

"It's good that you felt that, you should get some rest, I think both of you need some sleep and to rest and you'll both be fine." Ofelia tells both of us before leaving. I slowly rock Flora in my arms until she's relaxed again. I then lay her in the bed and smile as I look down at her.

"Go to sleep my flower you need to rest, you look exhausted." I tell her. She looks up at me and shakes her head.

"No it's not fair on you." She replies. I smile and get in the bed with her, pulling her close to me. She moves closer and smiles.

"Don't worry about me just go to sleep, I'm going to rest as well. I'll be fine but now I'm just worried about you." I tell her. She sighs before closing her eyes. She then slowly drifts off to sleep in my arms. I smile before falling asleep myself.

I wake up hearing voices. I open my eyes to see the rest of the Winx and Specialists plus all of the pixies there talking. I look down at Fora and smile seeing her still peacefully asleep. Everyone goes quiet seeing me awake. Smiles then spread across all of their faces. "Helia it's good to see you awake, we need help with setting everything up we'll tell you more about it just outside so we're there in case she wakes up but so she can't hear us. We've been making good progress but there is still a lot to do." Bloom tells me. I nod while carefully getting up so I don't wake Flora up. I follow all of them out of the room, gently closing the door behind us. We then start talking about our plan.

 **(Flora's POV)**

 _Suddenly a dark figure appears in my dream ad the peaceful environment fades into a dark blue that swirls aroud in strange patterns sends shivers down my spines by the colour alone. I seem to be standing on air as the figure begins talking or at least I think it's the strange figure talking. "They won't help you when you need it, they'll just forget about you like they have now. When you wake up you're going to be all alone because they don't care about you they're just doing all of this because they feel sorry for you. When you need them the most they'll be gone just remember that." A strange voice tells me which I'm assuming came from the mysterious figure._

 _"N-no they are my friends, th-they will h-help me." I stutter trying to get the words out but I can't. The figure lets out an evil sort of laugh ._

 _"Well you can wake up now, they won't be there." The figure says before everything fades away._

I wake up panicking, expecting Helia by my side but he's not, he's gone and the whole room is empty. The figure from my dream... nightmare was telling the truth. They aren't here but I believe that they do care or at least I hope they do. A quiet cry escapes my mouth without me realizing. The door opens and all of the Winx, Specialists and Pixies come rushing in. Helia sits next to me and straight away pulls me onto his knee and wrap his arms firmly around me. I can't stop the tears from rolling down my face as I think about the strange dream or nightmare, I honestly don't know what it was. "Should we get Piff to make her go to sleep or get Ofelia?" Brandon asks.

"Get Ofelia!" Chatta almost yells worried. So do they care? I'm so confused. I try to push Helia away as I struggle to get out of his arms while I start crying even more. He doesn't give in though, instead he holds me a bit tighter but not so he hurts me but I continue to struggle.

"I'll go get Ofelia." Stella says. After a while the doors open and close.

"Everyone out!" I hear Ofelia order. Everyone leaves other then Helia who still holds me despite me struggling. "What happened?" Ofelia asks Helia knowing already that he wasn't going to leave. I try again to get out of his arms. Whoever that dark figure in my dream was has been right so far they're probably right about them not caring about me either! I start to cry a little bit more as I think about it.

"I do't know she just woke up and started crying." Helia replies. "The others needed to talk to me about something important so we went but of the room for a few minuets so we wouldn't disturb her as she was asleep we all came in hearing her crying and she was like this." Helia then says giving a bigger description of the situation. Wait they were only outside my room? They left for my sake? Do they care about me or not? I'm so confused. I stop struggling in his arms and start to stop crying as I force myself to calm down although I still keep a fair distance away from him.

"I think she was just scared having woken up being all alone." Ofelia says. Partly true but not entirely.

"No when she's just scared she tries to get closer to people, yes she is scared but I think there is something more." Helia replies. I start to cry quietly again thinking about it. Ofelia looks like she's deep in thought before she sighs.

"Flora when you were asleep was there someone else in your dream?" She asks. I nod causing both her and Helia to frown. "Were they talking to you?" She then asks gently. I nod again thinking about the dark figure. "I think someone was trying to get in contact with her and by the looks of it it wasn't anyone good." Ofelia tells Helia. He pulls me close to him and slowly rocks me back a forth.

"Shhh it's okay my flower, it's okay. Shhhhhh." He whispers softly in my ear as he wipes away my tears and dries my eyes for me.

"I'm going to get Miss Faragonda she needs to know about this." Ofelia tells us before leaving. I wrap my arms around Helia's neck. What they said can't be true. I have to trust Helia. If he didn't care about me he wouldn't be here now. He wraps his arms around my waist and holds me close.

"H-H-Helia." I stutter as I rest my head on his shoulder. He slowly rubs my back,calming me down.

"I'm here my flower it's okay, calm down." He assures me.

"I-I'm sorry." I apologize sadly as a few tears fall from my face and onto his shirt.

"It's okay Flora you haven't done anything wrong." He assures me as he turns his head and gently kisses my cheek. I'm lucky to have him. I can't let myself be fooled like that again especially so easily.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25  
(Helia's POV)**

I hold Flora in my arms and smile as she's no longer struggling and is now more or less calm. I feel her nuzzle her head into the crook of my neck as she grabs my shirt. I feel a few tears land on my shoulder. I gently pull her off me and cradle her in my arms. "Flora can you please tell me what got you so upset?" I ask her while hoping that she's going to tell me. She tears up a little and slowly nods.

"It's stupid really but there was a dark figure and the background went a dark blue that swirled around and I seemed to be standing on nothing, they were just saying how all of you were gone and that you didn't care about me and that none of you will be there when I need you the most, it's just with everything that's happened and is happening I got worried and I broke down I guess." She explains before starting to mumble. I then gently kiss her, cutting her off.

"It's fine my flower and for the record all of us do care and we will be there when you need us." I tell her. She nods slowly and I smile. The door then opens and Ofelia walks in with Miss Faragonda. Flora sits up and I see both Miss Faragoda and Ofelia smile.

"It's good to see that you've calmed down." Ofelia tells her. Flora turns away embarrassed. I smile moving her head back so she's looking at them. She sighs and nods. "Now Flora you need to tell us about the dream you had, I think someone was trying to get in contact with you so we need to know about it so we can help." Ofelia tells her. Flora shakes her head instantly.

"No. I don't want to talk about it." She tells them firmly.

"Dear, we can't help you unless you tell us about it, this could be very important." Miss Faragonda tells her. Flora shakes her head still not giving in. I sigh. She's going to be mad at me for doing this but I have to do it. I'm sorry for this Flora.

"Miss Faragonda she was telling me about her dream, she said the background went dark blue and swirled around as a dark figure appeared and was talking to her. She said that she seems to be standing on nothing. The dark figure was telling her that we were all gone and that we didn't care about her and that we wouldn't be there when she needs us the most." I explain as I hold Flora. She looks up at me surprised and upset that I'd just told them about it.

"Well someone defiantly was contacting her through her dream, I don't know who but she needs to be careful. Thank you Helia for telling me that now both of you should get some rest." Miss Faragonda tells us before leaving with Ofelia.

"I'm sorry my flower but she needed to know, you need them to help you and no one is able to help you unless they know what's going on." I explain as I lay down with her on top of me. Before I can add anything or Flora can reply Diana appears. She smirks. I sit up and hold Flora protectively in my arms.

"I think for now you can join your friends." She tell us before teleporting us to her dungeon.

I look around to see we're in a large cell with rock walls, floors and ceilings. There is one wall that is metal bars facing the rest of the cells and then there is a stone door that can only be opened from the other side. I slowly let Flora out of my arms. I see all the others sitting in the cell together including the pixies. "Flora! Helia!" Chatta yells as she flies over to us and hugs Flora. Flora smiles hugging her. Everyone else looks up to see that we're here. Diana then appears the other side of the bars she smirks using her magic to pull Flora over to he. Flora's body slams into the bars and straight away I run over to her and pull her into my arms.

"Diana what do you want with Flora?" Aisha asks mad. Diana laughs.

"I thought you would of known I was after the fairy of nature." Diana laughs. Everyone gasps other then me, Flora and Diana.

"Flora is the fairy of nature." Musa says in shock.

"Yes I am." Flora says quietly. "But I don't want to be." She adds causing Diana to gasp. "Diana I've been trying to tell you I don't want to be the major fairy of nature I want you to remain in that place." Flora says turning to Diana. Diana tears up and drops to her nears.

"What have I done? I'm so sorry all of you but you don't understand what it's been like. When I became the major fairy of nature I had to give up everything, I thought she was going to take everything I'd worked for away and I didn't let you explain I'm sorry and I understand if you tell Queen Morgana." Diana apologizes. Flora smiles at her.

"Diana I'm not going to tell Queen Morgana lets just pretend none of this ever happened." Flora says as she helps Diana tot her feet through the bars. Diana opens the door to the cell and lets us out. She heals Flora from where she got hurt when she pulled Flora into the bars.

"So in a matter of minuets this whole thing was just sorted out with a few sentences." Stella says causing all of us to laugh a little.

"Pretty much." Riven agrees.

"Diana what I don't get is how you gave up your life becoming the major fairy of nature as the bud you have to protect can be moved." Tecna points out. Diana nods.

"Yes it can be moved but not by me only be the fairy of nature, as I'm not the fairy of nature and I'm just a nature fairy I'm unable to move the bud without killing it and if the bud dies then all of nature dies and that means no air or anything, Zenith would be the only surviving planet anywhere as it's the only planet that doesn't need nature as they have none at all." Diana explains. So Flora is able to move the bud.

"Well anyway I guess we should be getting back to Alfea." I say. Everyone nods in agreement. Me and the rest of the guys are planning on staying with the girls at Alfea for a bit before heading back to Red Fountain.

"Goodbye Diana see you soon." Flora says before Stella teleports us all to Alfea.

When we get there Miss Faragonda comes straight over to us with a worried look on her face. "Where were you all? I was so worried." Miss Faragonda asks us as she reaches us. We all smile a little bit. I wonder who is going to explain. I know Miss Faragonda isn't going to be happy when she finds out that me and Flora kept the fact that Flora is the fairy of nature from everyone.

"There was this whole thing with Diana and the fairy of nature who is Flora, Flora told Diana to continue being the major fairy of nature and that she didn't want to be it and now we're back." Timmy explains simply. Miss Faragoda looks surprised.

"Flora why didn't you tell anyone that you were the fairy of nature? They wouldn't of had to leave to go on the missions if you had said something." Miss Faragonda asks Flora confused.

"I did tell Helia and he agreed not to tell anyone. At the end of the day it was my choice because it was and still is my business and not anyone else's, but I still tried to say something but no one would let me so I just gave up." Flora replies. Miss Faragonda sighs.

"Well it's over now so it doesn't matter you girls should go to your dorm as for you boys well you should continue with whatever you were planning to do." Miss Faraonda says before walking off. We all go with the girls to their dorm and watch some films. Thank God it's nearly the end of the year, I don't think any of us can cope with this for much longer. It's defiantly been one eventful year. Lets hope next year is a bit calmer.

 **A/N Well this is the end of this story. There will be one sequel and I promise unlike my other one there is only one and there is one more story continuing from the one before this that I'll write after the sequel for this one. I hope you enjoyed this story and if you did (or didn't) please leave your comments and tips in the reviews! And I'm sorry if ay of you think I made it too long. Btw the sequel will not be the next year.**


End file.
